Dark Waters
by Bwayrox
Summary: A/U - No Curse - The year is 1934 and Private Investigator David Nolan has traveled from his home in Boston to small town Maine to work a murder case for an old pal of his. He wasn't looking for romantic entanglements, but then he didn't expect to meet someone like Mary Margaret Blanchard. What happens when all the evidence begins to point to her as the killer?
1. The Gumshoe Takes The Case

**The Gumshoe Takes The Case**

David Nolan pushed his hat a little further down on his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the warehouse located at the east end of the harbor in Storybrooke, Maine. He hated the cold, and he hated small towns even more. He was only here as a favor to an old colleague, Robin Locksley, from his days working the beat with the Boston PD. A few years ago he left the force and branched out as a private detective. He didn't usually get calls for help from the local police, as it wasn't good for their egos to have him solving their cases, but Robin was pretty desperate for help. He had learned early on in his career that breakthroughs in his own cases often came through favors owed, as much as through legwork. He didn't like to burn bridges, so here he was in small town, Maine.

The door to the warehouse opened just as he got to it. Robin reached out to shake his hand, "David, thanks for coming. Hope the trip wasn't too bad."

"No problem, anything for an old friend," David quickly shook his hand, then shoved his own back into his pocket. "The train was pretty empty so I was able to catch some ZZZ's. I'm guessing it's too darn cold for tourists here this time of year."

"Yeah, most people are heading south for the winter, in search of warmer weather." Robin cocked his head towards the 1930 Packard sitting in the middle of the room. "Let me show you what we got." They moved to the car while Robin started going over the case details. "So the headlight of this thing got pulled up by a shrimping net a few days ago just a little ways up the shoreline from here. We investigated, and low and behold the whole car was found, sunk in about fifteen feet of water, complete with a dead body in the driver's seat."

"That's a pretty snazzy tin can to end up in the bottom of the ocean."

"That was my first thought when we pulled her up from the depths. We've traced the car back to Carlyle Gold. He owns a local nightclub here in town called The Pawnshop."

"And the body in the car?"

"Is not Gold. No clear identification yet, but we've interviewed Gold and it appears it may be a local fellow by the name of Daniel Colter. He was a young kid, fresh out of school. Gold claims that he was an employee of his, whom he often let borrow the car for personal use."

"It's an awfully nice ride to be loaning out to young boys."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm thinking they were really using the car to make runs for illegal booze from moonshiners. Of course Gold denies any such thing. He claims the boy was like a son to him, and he let him borrow the car strictly to impress the girls. There are police reports for both the missing gent, and the car, dated from just over a year ago. Daniel was reported missing by his brother, and just a few days later Gold reported the car stolen saying Daniel failed to return it after borrowing it."

"I'm guessing since I'm here, that you don't believe the kid drove himself into the water?"

"I'm thinking something smells fishy, and it's not just because it's been sitting in the bottom of the Atlantic for twelve months. We've been after Gold for suspected criminal activities related to the mafia and bootlegging for years, but he's managed to elude us at every turn. At the time of his disappearance, my former partner was talking to Daniel about turning informant on his boss if we would help him relocate far away from here. I never met with him myself, but shortly after he disappeared my partner was killed suspiciously in the line of duty. Try as I might, I was never able to pin down the killer."

"So what is it you want from me exactly?"

"I want you to help me nail Gold. His club started out as a speakeasy that he ran in the back of an actual pawnshop. I know that he was using rumrunners to bring in illegal alcohol to his establishment. He's got half the town on his payroll, including the former mayor, the bank president, and key members of the police force, so we were never able to pin anything on him. The repeal of prohibition has allowed him to go legit with his establishment, and open it as a full blown nightclub."

"And that just sits in your gut doesn't it?" David knew how it felt to always be one step behind the bad guys. They played by different rules and as such had the advantage against those following the law. That's part of what he liked about being in business for himself. Not that he was looking for ways to break the law, he just tried to even the odds a little.

"Darn straight it does. I want you to investigate because I'm afraid I can't trust anyone in our department. I told you that most of our people are on Gold's payroll so I'm suspecting that any actual evidence will be suppressed or destroyed anyway. That's why I brought you in here secretly. I made excuses with my colleagues about not removing the body until morning due to the lateness of the hour and lack of light. There's not too much to see, but maybe we could find something before the coroner gets to it."

David walked around the car, inspecting it. There were plenty of dents and dings, a flat tire, cracked windshield, and a broken headlamp. All of it could have come from the trip over the cliff and into the water.

"So you turned up nothing in your initial search?"

"Nope. I was hoping to find it full of illegal alcohol that I could tie back to Gold, but it was clean. The only thing in the car at all was a cane that was broken in half, but since it was Gold's car, and he is known to walk with a cane that tells us nothing."

David nodded his head, listening as he continued to look carefully over the car and body. There was not as much to see as he would like. Any trace of blood had been washed away by the months in the water. They both agreed that there appeared to be possible stab wounds to the chest in what was left of the body. Robin made a note to have the coroner check for damage to the rib cage that may prove whether or not that could be the cause of death. The only other thing that was suspicious according to Robin, was the fact that the split bench seat on the driver's side was adjusted at least 3 inches closer than the passenger side. Carlyle Gold was a short man and would've likely drove with the seat forward, but Daniel was on the taller side of average. It stood to reason that he would want to make it more comfortable for him, if he was the one driving. Inspecting the driver's side closer David noticed a few wood splinters on the floorboard.

"Where in the vehicle did you find the cane?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see them pull it out, but I assumed either the trunk or the backseat since, according to Gold, it was just an extra that he kept in the car."

"Can I see the cane?"

"It's not here, they took it back to the station to log it in as evidence."

"Then I would suggest bagging up these splinters and checking to see if they came from that cane. Judging from these and the fact that the seat is moved up as far as it will go, I think it's quite possible that someone jammed that cane between the seat and the gas pedal to accelerate the automobile over the cliff."

Robin moved to more closely inspect what David has observed. "That would mean Daniel Colter was either unconscious, or already dead, when the car went into the water."

David stood up and brushed off his pants, "I would say that's a very good possibility."

Everything that they had been able to come up with in their search of the car was still only circumstantial but it gave David a starting point. He left Robin alone in the warehouse with a promise to check in with him in a day or two and headed into town to find a place to stay.

Downtown had basically one main street lined with various business establishments and a few larger buildings that had been divided into apartments. He found a sign in one for rooms to rent and stopped inside. They had a room that consisted of a small sitting area, a smaller bedroom, and a bathroom across the hall for $4.75 a week. It didn't have a kitchen, but his culinary skills were limited to pancakes anyway, so he decided to take it. Across the street and down a block he saw what appeared to be a local diner. He grabbed the file Robin gave him, with what details he had about the victim and the number one suspect, and headed that way. After ordering a burger, fries, and a shake, he picked up the copy of the local paper that somebody had left on the counter. Small town papers were a great place to look for leads because they were often just gossip disguised as actual news.

When his food arrived, and he put the paper down to notice that a dark haired dame had taken the seat next to him. She smiled briefly at him before turning her attention to the waitress. "Hey Ruby. I'm kind of in a hurry tonight. Can I just get whatever soup you have ready and a hot chocolate?"

"With cinnamon I assume?"

"Of course."

"Sure thing, I'll have it right out," Ruby answered, heading towards the kitchen.

The girl turned to him, "Hi, I'm Mary Margaret. I don't think I've seen you around before." She leaned towards him, putting her hand out to shake his as she flashed a thousand watt smile.

"You're right, we haven't met." He purposely didn't offer up his hand or his name. Instead he looked away and shoved a handful of fries in his mouth, hoping she would take the hint.

She pointed to the paper that he had just put down, "Are you through with that?" Without giving him a chance to answer she reached across him to grab it. As she did her eyes locked with his. She leaned in so far that they actually touched. He was pretty sure from the look she gave him that the touch was intentional.

She sure was laying it on thick. He couldn't deny that she was quite the looker. The dimples in her smile would have made his heart flip, if he was interested, which he was definitely not. His last girlfriend had taught him that love was a waste of time. He had met Kathryn while he was still a rookie and she was a clerk at the courthouse. They were an item for two years, then just weeks before they were set to get hitched she dumped him. The judge she had been working for had taken an interest in her, and Katheryn decided that being a judge's wife was more the lifestyle that she was interested in. He had decided then and there that dames weren't worth the trouble. That lesson had been hammered home for him by the fact that most of the jobs that he'd been hired for since his shift to private detective work often involved a man who got into trouble because he'd lost his head over a girl. David didn't need those types of complications.

Just then the waitress showed up with a brown bag. "Here you go M. Have a good night. Don't let any tanked up sleezebags lay their hands on you tonight, I don't care what Gold says.

"You know I try."

"Honestly Mary Margaret, I don't know why you work for him. You're too good for that dive and the crooks and slugs that hangout there."

David looked up at the mention of Gold's name to see that the petite brunette's whole demeanor had changed from the way she was with him just a second ago. The smile was gone and her features had turned troubled, as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. He heard her sigh so deeply that he had to fight against an instinct to reach out and comfort her.

"Mr. Gold's not all that bad, and you know I can take care of myself," She replied before heading out into the night.

David wondered in confusion at the two distinct personas that she seemed to display before shaking his head clear. He reminded himself he didn't have time to reflect on the intricacies of the female personality. He decided to head back to his room. He could look at the files Robin had given him there. He stood and asked for the check, reaching into his pants pocket but coming up empty. Suddenly her behavior became all too clear to him. The little minx had stolen his money clip, proving his theory on women being nothing but trouble. Still, he had to admit he was just a little impressed. She was clearly quite the thief, managing to steal from a former cop turned private investigator, he had to give her that.


	2. Songbird Serenade

**Songbird Serenade**

David moved through the crowd at The Pawn Shop to find a corner table in the back. The place certainly was crowded for a small town gin joint. He wondered to himself if that was because it was the best place in town, or if Gold just made sure to take care of any competition that might pop up. Robin had mentioned he suspected possible ties to the Boston mafia.

The place was obviously trying to model itself after a Hollywood nightclub with its leather backed chairs and linen covered tables surrounding a stage and dance floor area with opulent marble columns, flecked with gold, placed in the corners. The bar was carved wood with similar columns lining each end and the same marble top. In spite of the effort, the place still had a rather seedy quality. The room was so filled with smoke that everything had a dingy, dirty haze to it. The air smelled of a mixture of cheap cigars, booze, and perfume from ladies who had obviously fogged themselves enough to attract the entire State of Maine. The wall decorations looked like maybe they had been left over from when the place actually was a pawnshop where people sold off their tacky, unwanted goods.

David ordered a drink and then called the cigarette girl over to his table. He handed her a bill, "I'm looking for a girl who works here, maybe you can help me?"

She eyed him with disdain and tried to hand his money back. "Buddy, I don't know what you're playing at, but we don't have those kinds of girls here."

"No, you misunderstand me. I met her today at the diner in town. She was a rather attractive...," Wait, what did he just say? He didn't even know where that thought came from. He broke eye contact with the girl as embarrassment overtook him. He was certainly not interested in the broad. He just wanted his money clip back. He tried to backtrack, "...I mean...some might find her kinda nice looking, I guess."

The girl started laughing and David didn't blame her. "You might want to get some better material before you meet up with her again. What's her name Prince Charming?"

"Mary Margaret. She has dark hair and green eyes." He told himself that he remembered the color of her eyes, because he's a detective and it's his job to notice these things. It was definitely not because when she locked eyes with him in the diner, they had reminded him of a deep green ocean whose beauty made you want to discover the secrets within their depths.

The demeanor of the girl changed immediately upon learning who he was looking for. "I would suggest you stay away from Mary Margaret. There's plenty of other girls out there who would love to find themselves on your arm, I'm sure. Trust me, unless you want trouble, stay away from her." She dropped a pack of cigarettes on the table and promptly turned and walked away.

Well that was certainly interesting. He briefly wondered if her thieving tendencies were known around town. He made a mental note to ask Robin if he knew a Mary Margaret. Maybe the waitress at the diner could help him with a last name. He had just gotten up to exchange his table for a seat at the bar, hoping to possibly get more information from patrons there, when the band leader showed up onstage and the band began setting up. He didn't really pay attention to him as he announced a singer named Snow, other than to think what an odd name that was. Snow?

He took a seat at the bar to order another drink, and hopefully get a moment to converse with the bartender, when his attention was completely taken by the rich, smooth tones coming from the stage area and a voice he thought he vaguely recognized. He turned in his chair and his breath caught as he took her in. She looked quite different from how he had seen her just a few hours ago. Earlier, in the diner, he would have described her as attractive, and obviously flirty, yet still with an air of innocence. The woman onstage right now looked anything but innocent. She oozed sex appeal, confidence, and sophistication as she lowered her eyelids and sang in whispered, breathy tones about falling in love. Her jet black hair hung in loose, slick waves that just touched her chin, and was parted so that it hung slightly covering one eye. She had been wearing very little makeup at the diner, but now flaunted long black eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and dark crimson lips that accentuated every syllable in her song. But it was the dress that completely did him in. It was shockingly scandalous, even for a nightclub singer. It was pure white silk that hugged every curve on her body, such that he found himself wondering if she could even be wearing underwear. The front managed to be high enough to not show too much in the way of cleavage, thank goodness...but then she turned around. The back, what there was of it, left her entire back exposed for all to see. It draped so far down that a hair more would've been too much. He felt a compelling desire to run up there and cover her with his jacket and pull her off that stage. Not because he had any interest in her personally of course, he just didn't like the way all these men were looking at her. They were like parched dogs with their tongues hanging out, and she was the only water for miles around.

He managed to sit quietly in the back for three songs when he spied a man at one of the front tables gesturing to her. He immediately recognized the man as Carlyle Gold. He saw a look of trepidation flash across her face as she gave an almost imperceptible head shake no, only to have him tap his cane and gesture again. David thought he detected a light tremor in her voice as she moved to the man sitting at the table with Gold and placed herself in front of him. David felt bile rise up in his throat as he watched her lean down to touch his shoulder, smile and wink at him, all the time continuing with the song. When the fellow reached out and pulled her into his lap and placed his hand low on her bare back he reacted without thinking. He had seen her distress as she was taken off guard by the man's actions. From that moment, it was like his movements were almost involuntary as he stood up from the barstool so fast that he bumped onto the gentleman next to him. Unfortunately, the gentleman didn't appreciate it, and was just drunk enough to do something about it.

"Hey Mack, watch where you're going," he said as he pushed David into a table, which flipped up spilling a drink on the lady who had been seated there.

David righted himself just long enough to glance in Mary Margaret's direction to find her watching him. He caught her eye, but she quickly looked away in fear. He knew she recognized him. That was when the date of the lady who had been splattered with gin took a swing at him. His police instincts kicked in and he was able to just miss getting socked in the face. That turned out to be the least of his worries though, as club security had been alerted to the skirmish and promptly arrived to escort him out of the premises.

David picked himself up from the asphalt parking lot. That certainly didn't go as planned. He had managed to get himself kicked out of the joint without getting any information on Gold or his organization. He'd have to pick that up later. Right now he needed to turn his attention to making sure that Mary Margaret was okay.

David hid himself in the shadows of the backdoor alley and waited patiently for her to exit from the club. It took about an hour before the door opened and she emerged on the arm of the man in whose lap she had been pulled into. David came to attention, ready to step out and protect her if need be. He remembered the waitress's words to her at the diner and had seen the look on her face in the club. He knew this man's advances were probably unwanted. He watched the man walk her around to the front of the building where a short conversation took place. He couldn't hear what was being said, but noticed as the man leaned in as if to kiss her. Just as he was about to step out, he saw her smile demurely and step forward as if she was going to reciprocate his advances, but she stepped on his toe instead. She pretended to almost fall as she jumped quickly off his foot, bringing her knee up and catching him right in the crotch. He almost laughed out loud at how she managed to make the whole thing look like an accident. The man let out a string of profanities at Mary Margaret. She apologized profusely before suggesting that they call it a night. She left and began walking towards town while the man frustratingly returned to re-enter the building. Clever girl, he thought as he watched her walk away.

As soon as the man disappeared back inside, David came out from his hiding spot and began quickly walking in the direction Mary Margaret had gone. It didn't take long for him to catch sight of her, but he stayed back about a block hoping to wait to confront her until she made it home. He didn't realize that she had sensed someone was following her. She turned down a side street and increased her pace in an effort to lose whomever was behind her. She made another turn going only a few steps down the street before crouching down behind a stoop hoping maybe they wouldn't see where she had gone and would move on. He turned down the street, but paused not seeing her, and looked back. He stood there for a moment searching all directions before deciding to continue on. He was headed in her direction so she began moving her hands along the ground desperately seeking anything she could use as a weapon. Finally she felt a rock, not as good as a stick or board, but it would do. Just as her follower reached the place where she was crouched, she jumped up and swung the hand holding the rock. She made good contact with his chin which caused him to stagger backwards. She pushed past him and took off running as fast as she could. She paid little attention to where she was going. Her only thought was to put as much distance as she could between them. She didn't even realize that she had been heading towards the docks until she was forced to a stop. She just barely managed to keep herself from running headlong into the water. She could hear footsteps pounding the pavement not far behind her. She took cover behind the nearest shrimp boat, just able to squeeze herself behind the dock post, balancing right on the edge between the dock and the boat.

The footsteps slowed to a walk. She couldn't see the man, but it sounded as if he was headed her way. A moment later the footsteps stopped and the only sound was the lapping of the water below her. She stilled her breathing as much as possible, straining her ears in the quiet.

"You can't hide from me. Wherever you are I will find you." His sudden shout startled her and she lost her balance. She screamed out as she felt herself falling and reached out for the boat to try and steady herself. She missed, but managed to grab the shrimping nets hanging from the side of the boat as she fell. The net actually stopped her fall so she didn't land in the water, but instead found herself hanging just a few feet above it. The fall had somehow twisted her up in the nets. Her efforts to remove herself only caused her to become more entangled.

Laughter rang out through the quiet night. Mary Margaret looked over just as he stepped into the moonlight and she immediately recognized him. She tried to infuse her voice with as much confidence as she could. "You! You scared me and now I'm caught up in this net. Instead of laughing, a little help would be nice." She momentarily hoped maybe he didn't know that she had taken his money.

He folded his arms across his chest and adopted a tone of superiority. "I'll release you when you return what you stole from me."

Her hopes dashed, she decided to go with denial. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm quite insulted that you would accuse me of such a thing. Now let me down!"

"I don't have time for this. I want the money clip back. Now, you can either return it to me or I'll call the cops and let them sort it out."

Alarm rang through Mary Margaret as she worked to keep her tears at bay. Cops would only serve to complicate her life even more. "I would prefer you not call the cops...of course, unless you feel like you can't handle me on your own." Her taunting tone, and the smirk on her face was an effort to keep her true feelings hidden.

He tried to remain angry at her for having stolen from him in the first place but he was unsuccessful. He had a knack for knowing when people were in trouble and there was no doubt this dame was tangled in something more than fishing nets. Still he couldn't help but react to the obvious questioning of his manhood. "Oh, I can handle a girl, trust me."

"Woman. And we'll see if you really can handle me once you get me down from here."

"Ok, I'll get you down if you promise to give me back my money clip.

"What a gentleman you are, putting conditions on helping a woman out." There was a momentary pause as they eyed each other before she finally relented. "0kay, I promise." He could hear the relief in her voice, even though she was trying to appear unfazed. He went to work on untwisting the mess she had made of the nets to get her down, when they heard the sounds of someone approaching.

"Hurry, get me down, now! We can't get caught out here."

"I'm trying," he whispered, working frantically at the knots.

The footsteps were getting closer and both their hearts were racing. Finally she came loose, only to find herself falling towards the water. In a feat that could have only been fueled by a surge of adrenaline, his strong hands clasped her wrists and he heaved her up and onto the dock. Unfortunately, the momentum caused them both to lose their balance. As they fell he pulled her to land on top of him in an effort to break her fall and keep her from getting hurt.

She immediately recognized the intimacy of their position and tried to move, but he tightened his grip on her waist. "Shh, don't move." The footsteps were running now and he knew they would be caught. "Follow my lead," he told her. Before she could even answer him, he pulled their bodies flush, encasing her lips with his. Her shock lasted only a moment before she realized what he was doing and returned his kiss. She knew the kiss was just to hide why they were really here. She made every effort to keep from becoming too affected by it, but she had never been kissed quite like this. She found herself losing the battle as the sensations of their embrace began to fog her thought processes. David too found himself drawn in, momentarily thinking of nothing but the warmth of her body on his, and how she fit so perfectly in his arms.

They were both pulled abruptly from their thoughts by a flashlight shining directly above them. "What's going on out here? The two of you break it up."

They broke apart as David jumped up. He reached to help her to her feet, then stepped in front of her. He addressed the man, who appeared to be a port security guard, "We were just going for a moonlit stroll by the water."

"That didn't look like going for a stroll to me. You guys have no business being out here. The docks are dangerous at night. What's your name?"

Great, David thought. Robin was going to kill him. This was certainly not considered staying on the down low. Just as he was trying to decide whether to give his name or fight his way out of this, Mary Margaret stepped in front of him and out into the light. "Hey, Graham, it's me."

"Mary Margaret? I didn't recognize you. You know you shouldn't be out here. Does Mr. Gold know you're here?"

David took a move forward and she quickly reached out to grab his arm, giving him a warning squeeze. She then turned back to Graham as her voice took on a pleading, tone. "Look Graham, how about giving me a break? There really is nothing going on, I promise. I'm sure if we just go on our way, there's no need to even mention you saw us out here."

Mary Margaret could feel the muscles of David's arm twitching with adrenaline and what she was sure was a desire to step in and take over the situation. He obviously didn't understand how precarious their predicament was. Gold was a dangerous man and wouldn't take kindly to anyone he saw as a threat, and being in her company made him a threat. Graham eyed them warily before finally stepping aside and allowing the couple to pass. She kept her hold on David's arm, waiting until they were well out of sight of the docks to release it.

David found himself slightly disappointed when she removed her hand from his arm. Still he refused to acknowledge to himself what his thoughts and actions at both nightclub, and on the docks meant. He kept repeating to himself over and over that this girl meant nothing to him...that the kiss meant nothing to him...that the rush he felt was just from the threat of getting caught.

Mary's mind was reeling from its own crises of confusion. Why hadn't he turned her in? Why had he kissed her? Why had she kissed him back?

Each was caught up in their own thoughts as they walked back to town in complete silence. The tension of what had happened between them heavy in the air.


	3. A Bird in a Cage

**A/N:** Thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. If you haven't, that's okay, just the fact that you're here, and you've given of your time to read it is humbling. I am beyond grateful. It was pointed out to me that I failed to appropriately warn you about the elements of this story, and I apologize. The themes of death, violence, sex, drugs or alcohol may be contained within, but don't expect anything overly graphic or explicit. I have currently rated this story as T, but if anyone sees anything that they feel warrants a change in rating, please don't hesitate to let me know. There is sure to be a lot of angst, Sorry if that's not your thing, but rest assured I am always about hope and happy endings. Beyond that you'll just have to trust that I love these characters dearly, I have only the greatest of respect for their creators, both on the page and on the screen, and I have no intention of defiling or violating them.

 **A Bird in a Cage**

Arriving at her apartment building, Mary Margaret turned to address him and noticed the cut on his chin for the first time. She felt extremely guilty, although some part of her said he deserved it for following her in the dark.

She gestured towards the door. "Why don't you come in and let me clean up that cut for you, since I'm the one that caused it."

He reached up to touch the cut that he had honestly forgotten about until just now. The thought of entering her apartment was unnerving to him. Being in her presence was having a strange effect on him. She was intoxicating, like sipping on scotch so smooth you never even felt it working its way through you until it was too late. The next thing you knew, you were drunk and had forgotten all the reasons why dames were nothing but trouble. He needed out of here.

"I'm sure it's fine, it's not even bleeding anymore. I'll just wait here. I'm really only interested in you returning my possessions."

"Don't be ridiculous," she insisted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the door. "It needs to be cleaned so it doesn't get infected."

He reluctantly followed her up the stairs and into her apartment. The apartment was really just one big room broken up into separate living spaces by the furnishings within. There was a long curtain that was obviously used to separate the main room from the area where she slept, though it hung open. He looked away as embarrassment filled him at being in what was essentially her bedroom. She did not seem bothered by it, as she instructed him to take a seat at the counter. She dug through a cabinet to find her first aid kit. She filled a cotton ball with alcohol and began to gently dab at his chin. He was surprised by the fact that it stung and tried his best not to flinch. She gave him a look of apology, but continued what she was doing.

"So, your stage name is Snow?" He asked, in an effort to distract himself from the stinging sensation, and the other thoughts filling his head. She merely nodded at him in response.

"You fancy yourself a princess then?" The question was meant to be a joke, to lighten the mood up a little, but it certainly wasn't taken as such. Her body tensed and she increased the pressure with which she was cleaning his wound. When he looked down at her, he saw tears had formed in her eyes, though she was holding them in.

"It was not my intention to upset you." He touched her hand in a gesture of genuine sincerity. "It was meant to be a joke, to try and lighten the mood. It was insensitive of me, and I apologize."

She looked up into his eyes and could see that he really felt bad. His eyes were such a clear, pure, blue. It reminded her of the sky on a brilliantly sunny day. In fact, when she looked at him it was as if she could actually feel the sun warming her. There was no deception in them, only concern that he had offended her. She knew that he was essentially a stranger to her, and yet something about him was so calming to her soul. It gave her a sense of relief to feel that she could maybe actually trust someone.

"My father called me Snow. It's all I ever remember him calling me. Mary Margaret was a family name. but he said that it sounded stuffy and old-fashioned, and according to him I was anything but."

"So why Snow?"

"I was born in the middle of one of the harshest winters on record. A snowstorm had knocked out the power and telephone lines so my father left work early that day. "He came home to find my mother had sent the servants home ahead of the storm. A short while later, she had gone into labor with me, and been unable to call for help. It was a very difficult delivery. The doctor said if my father had not been there to help, I probably wouldn't have survived. He always said the snow brought him home so he could save the most precious gift life had ever given him."

A single tear let go and made its way down her cheek. David rubbed his thumb along the hand that he had been holding since she began her story. She pulled her hand from David's, wiping her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"He sounds like a wonderful father. You are lucky to have him."

"I was lucky. He died when I was a teenager. No one has ever called me that but him, until Mr. Gold decided that it would be a good idea for me to use it onstage. I miss my father so much, and having all those men call me that...most nights it breaks my heart."

Her story broke David's heart as well. The idea that someone would take something that meant so much to her and taint it infuriated him. "Why don't you tell Mr. Gold you won't use it?"

"I tried, but he insisted, and what Mr. Gold wants, he usually gets."

"Mary Margaret, I overheard Ruby question why you would work for him, and I have to say that I agree with her. You seem much too good for a place like that, both professionally and personally."

His comment seemed to fluster her and as she responded she moved to clean up and put away the first aid kit. "You really don't know me that well so you can't say such a thing can you? After all, I did steal from you."

"Why did you steal from me? My gut tells me that there's more to that story than what I know. That you're not just some common thief."

"Your gut is wrong." The look on her face told David that she firmly believed that she was a bad person. "I'll go get your money."

Mary entered into the area of the room where her bed was, closing the curtain behind her. David knew his gut wasn't wrong, it rarely was. That was what made him good at his job. As a policeman he'd had to follow the evidence, but as a private investigator he could follow his instincts. More often than not his instincts were right, and right now his instincts were warning him that Mary Margaret was in way over her head with Gold.

She came back through the curtain and approached him just a moment later, his money clip in hand. "It's all there. You can count it if you like."

He removed the cash from the clip and turned it over in his hand. "You could keep the money if you need it, this is all I was interested in anyway." He looked up at her with the same faraway look of sorrow that had graced her features earlier. "I understand missing a loved one and trying to hold on to memories. This clip belonged to my father. He was a drunkard who ran off and left our family when I was just a young kid. We learned he had been killed a short time later. I hated him for it. By the time I was a teenager all that anger had turned me bitter and rebellious. I was headed down a really dark path, until my mother took me aside and said I had to let go of all that anger and find forgiveness for my father before it destroyed me. She told me that for all I hated him and his choices, I was allowing myself to head down the same path as him. She wanted me to remember my father as a good man, before the alcohol clouded his mind. She gave me this money clip. She had given it to my father as an anniversary gift. She had it inlaid with a green stone that matched the one in her wedding ring. She said she liked to believe it still held a spark of their love. She hoped I could use it for strength, as a reminder to not make the same mistakes as him. She wanted me to break the legacy he had left. She wanted me to still believe in love. I did...for her."

As he was telling that story he realized that his promise to his mother had been short lived. One bad experience with Kathryn and he had been ready to give up for good, but when he looked in Mary Margaret's eyes, he found himself believing in the possibility again.

Mary Margaret was touched by David's story, and she found herself drawn to the hope of changing one's path. "I'm sorry that I stole from you. I saw it sticking out from your pocket in the diner and I couldn't resist the temptation. I usually only steal from the men at club. The ones who are there to waste all their money on booze and broads anyway."

"Sort of like Robin Hood then?"

Mary Margaret laughed out loud at the picture of that. "No nothing quite so noble I'm afraid. The money is selfishly for me. There's nothing left for me in Storybrooke. This town has become like a cage I feel trapped in. I just want out. There are so many bad memories here. I have no family left. I just want to get enough money to get as far away as I can...to disappear."

"Why not just save up the money from what you make singing?"

"In payment for my services, Mr. Gold takes care of all my expenses. He owns this building. I have credit accounts at all of the stores in town. I can purchase almost anything I want and he doesn't question it, but he never gives me cash."

"That doesn't seem right. Why would you allow such a deal?" David was flabbergasted to learn the details of her arrangement with Gold. It's like she's his slave, or worse. He shook his head trying to free himself of the image. He didn't even want to consider that their relationship could entail any sort of intimate familiarity.

Before Mary could respond to his question they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Mary cursed under her breath, as a look of panic and fear spread across her face. "You have to hide, quickly," she whispered as she grabbed his arm and shoved him to the bathroom. He tried to protest, but she shushed him, her voice pleading and agitated. "Please, I don't have time to explain...just please hide...and be quiet."

He headed into the bathroom, but left a small crack in the door. He was worried and wanted to be able to hear if she needed help. The knock came again, and he could tell there was more force behind it this time. Whoever it was did not appreciate being kept waiting.

Mary, opened the door and stepped back as Mr. Gold made his way inside. He surveyed the room, as if expecting someone to be there before he turned to Mary Margaret, "What took you so long to answer the door?"

She flinched at his words, but didn't break eye contact, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'm sorry that you feel I kept you waiting too long. It is quite late actually, and I was just getting changed for bed."

"So you're alone?"

Mary worked to keep an air of confidence about her. It wouldn't do to let him sense that she was fearful or had something to hide. "Of course. Where would you get the idea that I wouldn't be?"

"Sources tell me that you were seen in the company of a man down by the docks this evening after you left the club."

Darn it Graham. She should've know that he couldn't keep his trap shut. "That's because one of your drunk patrons saw the need to try and follow me home tonight. It scared the daylights out of me to be honest, and so I led him toward the docks, away from my home."

Mr. Gold took several more steps into the room, his eyes searching, before he turned to her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a tone that sounded as if he was almost giddy at the thought that he had caught her at something. "I didn't get the impression from the witness that the gentlemen's advances were unwanted."

Mary hated these interrogations from him. He always made her feel like she was on a high wire fighting to keep her balance, and he was just waiting for her to fall. "We both know that your witness was Graham, I talked to him for goodness sake. And in spite of what he may have told you, the only actions I took were the ones necessary to keep the cops from getting involved so that nothing could be brought back to you. I was trying to take care of things on my own when Graham showed up. I was going give the man a good knot on the head and leave him lying there on the dock. If I would have known that it was Graham, and not the cops, when I heard the footsteps approaching I would've kept with my plan and let Graham deal with it."

"So, where is this gentleman now?"

"I left him passed out in an alley a few blocks from here. You're welcome to go take care of him for yourself if you'd like. Honestly the guy was so drunk he's not even going to remember anything anyway."

He took in her explanation as he walked slowly around the apartment. He used his cane to lift back the drapery to her bedroom, peering inside. He walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Finding it apparently empty he used his cane to poke multiple times against the shower curtain. She held her breath and tried not to flinch each time he did so. Finally he appeared satisfied that she was in fact alone and moved back into the main room.

"You know that you can always come to me Snow, when my patrons give you trouble. I will always protect you."

She hated it so much when he called her Snow in that sickly sweet, slimy voice. She wanted to mention how many times she has had to take matters into her own hands when their advances got out of control. He always insisted that all he wanted of her was a little harmless flirting to bring in business. He's often asked her to give certain customers extra attention during her numbers, or maybe sit at their table between sets and have a drink with them. So far that's all it's been, but it's still enough to make her feel dirty. She wanted to ask just how far he would be willing to let them go before "protecting" her. But David was here and no doubt listening. She really just needed to get him out of her apartment.

"Yes, you have always protected me," she simply agreed. She moved to the door hoping to lead him in that direction. "I'm sure that you will understand if I ask you to leave now. It's been a long night, and I am tired."

"Of course." He was headed out the door when he abruptly turned around to face her again. "You were right not to get the police involved. If the gentleman bothers you again let me know. I will take care of the matter for you, personally." He looked directly at her while swaying slightly on his cane. He looked to her like a cobra ready to strike, and there was no doubt what he was hinting at. "You should get some rest, dearie. You are looking even more pale than usual."

David heard the door close, but waited assuming that she would come for him when the coast was clear. When several moments passed without her appearance, he got up from where he had been laying in the tub, as flat as possible. He moved out of the room as slowly and as quietly as possible. He saw her standing, unmoving, her face to the door. He went to her, fear gripping his heart.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He was distraught at the thought that Gold might have harmed her with him so close, yet unable to do anything about it.

His voice brought her out of her stupor as she shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine." Her movements became hurried and fidgety as she pushed him towards the door. "You need to leave. I should never have brought you here."

He turned around and tried to take her hand, but she pulled away and stepped back. "Mary Margaret, I can see you're not okay. I want to help you." He sensed her agitation with him, but he refused to back down. He stepped back into her personal space and cupped her cheek with his hand, "Let me help you."

She was unable think clearly with him this close to her, the promise of help so appealing. The sincerity in his eyes and in his voice almost make her believe it...almost. "David, I don't need help. I know that you think Mr. Gold is bad, that he's mistreating me, but he's not. In fact, he helped me when no one else would have. I owe him."

"Not this much, not your life."

If only she could tell him how wrong he was. If only she believed that she could be helped, that she deserved to be helped. "Please, David." She looked at him with such desperation, such pleading, that he didn't think he could deny her anything, even when it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Please, just leave."

He looked at her in silence for several minutes hoping that she would change her mind. She didn't. Slowly and gently he ran his fingers down her check before he removed his hand from her face and reluctantly walked out the door.


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

David sat across from Robin having breakfast the next morning, but his mind was at an apartment about a mile away. He wondered if she was up yet, if she herself might be having breakfast. He wondered if she had managed to get any sleep at all last night. Mostly he wondered how in the world she gotten herself indebted to a man like Mr. Gold in the first place.

Robin was frustrated by David's lack of focus. "So you didn't get any information on Gold or his operation last night?"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly."

"Well, what would you say?"

David didn't really want to have this conversation in a public diner, especially one where the help knew Mary Margaret. Last night had taught him that Gold probably had eyes and ears everywhere. He leaned forward and looked suspiciously around before speaking in a whisper. "What do you know about a woman named Mary Margaret, who works for Gold?"

"The only Mary Margaret I know, is Mary Margaret Blanchard. I don't know her personally, but she doesn't seem the type to me to be working for Mr. Gold. I doubt her family would approve."

"This Mary Margaret is an attractive young woman with short dark hair and green eyes."

That is how he described her to Robin but he got lost in thought as he envisioned her in his mind's eye. He smiled as he remembered the softness of her strikingly dark hair, and how it hung loosely over one eye giving her a look that alternated between mysterious and innocent. Her eyes were a deep jade green that changed in shade and intensity with her mood, yet still never fully revealed what she was thinking. She had pale skin that blushed quite easily. From the outside, she gave the appearance of being a delicate flower likely to be blown away by a sudden gust of wind, but last night he saw glimpses of a quiet strength buried just under the surface."

Robin rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers to get David's attention. "Well now I know why you didn't find out much about Gold. You were obviously preoccupied. Sounds like it could be her, but we don't really run in the same circles. Her great-grandfather was one of the founders of the town. I know her mother died when she was still a small child. Her father was quite wealthy, president of the bank, but he died years ago. His death was unexpected and apparently he died without a will, which is rather suspicious for a wealthy bank president. There were some newspaper articles about battles over his estate. If I recall correctly, in the end everything went to his new wife, but I don't honestly know if that's truth or rumor."

"I'm willing to bet it's truth and that's what led to her working for Mr. Gold."

"So do you think she was somehow involved with this murder?"

"No, of course not! But he's got her traipsing around on his stage like some kind of exhibit, letting filthy drunks put their hands all over her."

"I'm pretty sure that the Mary Margaret I know is above the legal age of consent, so unless you think he's forcing her to do something against her will, it's none of your business."

David felt anger begin to surge through his body. He clenched his fists in an effort to keep control. "That's exactly what I think. I saw the look in her eyes when she was on that stage. Ask our waitress, she knows. I heard them talking about it."

Robin got the attention of the waitress by lifting up his empty coffee cup. As she poured him a refill he took the opportunity to question her. "So, your friends with Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Ruby was wary of him asking about her friend, but she knew he was a cop so she assumed she had to answer him. "Yes, I know her."

"She works for Mr. Gold, right?"

"That's right."

Robin could tell she was skeptical about him and keeping her answers to a minimum so he tried to change tactics. If he acted concerned he might get her to open up. "I only ask because she seems like such a nice girl, not at all like someone who would enjoy working in a place like that."

"I've told her that myself multiple times. I've tried to get her to quit, but she insists that it's not as bad as I think. One morning, several months back, she came in sporting a nice shiner from the night before. I don't know if it was from Gold, or one of his creep customers, she refused to say. I begged her not to go back. My Granny even offered her a job here, but she insisted that it was an accident and that she could take care of herself."

"She's certainly lucky to have a friend like you. You should encourage her to call the police if something like that happens again. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man who thinks it's okay to hit a dame."

Once Ruby left the table, Robin turned to David "See, she could leave if she wants. She's even had another job offer, she obviously wants to stay."

"Or she's being made to stay."

"Look, I didn't pay to bring you out here to spend your time swooning after some broad. If you want to use a relationship with her to get an insider's view into Gold's business, great, otherwise move on. She's obviously not looking for a hero to come save her." Robin stood up and threw a few bills on the table to cover breakfast. "Why don't you look for some real leads? I'll catch up with you tomorrow. The coroners' report should be ready by then."

David watched him leave and then sat there for a while nursing his coffee and thinking of what to do next. He agreed that finding Daniel's killer was important, but Daniel was already dead. Mary Margaret could still be saved.

It hadn't been too difficult for David to find out the name of Mary Margaret's stepmother. Just a quick search through some old papers at the library. The Mills and Blanchard families provided a great deal of fodder for the town happenings section of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. After reading up on what he could about the family, he decided it was time to meet Mary Margaret's stepmother.

Just pulling up to the home was an experience in itself for David, having been born and raised in a tenement house on the bad side of Boston. The massive home was perched on a rocky cliff overlooking the water just outside of Storybrooke. He had learned from the paper that it was known locally as Misthaven Estates due to the ocean fog that often formed around it. The grounds were immaculately kept, and included a rose garden just to the right of the home and several varieties of fruit trees. There were oak trees spotting the property, but their growth appeared to have been stunted and distorted by the strong coastal winds, making them look as if they belonged in a haunted forest. The front entrance of the two story home was covered in natural rock, which looked like it might have been taken from the cliffs on which it sat, while the rest of the home was wood siding painted white, but with slightly grey undertones that kept the home somewhat hidden amidst the fog. The entire second floor was surrounded by a wraparound balcony with large walk through windows and multiple seating areas perfect for viewing the ocean waves while drinking your morning coffee or afternoon tea. David imagined it would be a very magical place to grow up. He could easily picture in his mind's eye, a child version of Mary Margaret running around the gardens and balconies, her laughter filling the air.

The vision was forced out of his head, by the sound of the front door opening and the appearance of a gentlemen that David assumed, by the way he was dressed,to be the butler.

"May, I help you sir?" He inquired in an accent that was quite proper and practiced.

"I was hoping I could speak with Mrs. Cora Blanchard."

"The lady of the house, Ms. Mills, is quite busy. Is she expecting you?"

The butler's tone dripped with indignation at his apparent faux pas over the name. David wondered whether she had ever taken her second husband's name or if she had conveniently dropped it after his death. He straightened up his shoulders and engaged his most professional persona. "No, sir, she's not. I won't take up much of her time, but I must insist on talking to her." He dug a business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it over.

The man studied the card for a moment before responding. "Very well sir, please come in." The butler led him into the entry way and then indicated a room to his left. "You may wait in here while I see if Ms. Mills is available."

David entered the room and looked around. The room was decorated in shades of green and gold. It boasted a dark green marble fireplace with seating arranged around it. A large picture window faced the front drive of the home. The opposite wall had a liquor cabinet and serving table. Disappointed, David could find nothing personal within the room to give him insight into the home's occupants. He took a seat on the gold striped sofa to wait.

The moment Cora Mills walked into the room, the atmosphere changed. It became charged with something like static electricity as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck come to attention. It was quite an ominous feeling. He rose from where he had been seated and took two steps toward her before he determined his movement was unwanted. She gave him a look that he previously thought had been reserved for use by only the sternest of men.

When she spoke she jutted her chin into the air as if she were an animal looking to show dominance. Her voice was strong, brash, and full of arrogance. "Detective Nolan, I can't imagine what you have need to talk to me about. I assume that this is not merely a social call, especially when you chose to do so without an appointment or forewarning of your visit."

He cleared his throat, "You may have read this morning about the car that was pulled out of the ocean with a body inside?"

"I'm sorry, detective, I have not yet seen the paper today." She took a seat and gestured for him to do the same. "Even so, I can't imagine what that would have to do with me."

"The body has been identified as Daniel Colter. You don't happen to know Mr. Colter do you?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Cora began to rise, "and as such, I assume there is no point in continuing this conversation."

"Actually, ma'am, I'm here about your daughter. They are about the same age, I was wondering if she might know him?" He saw her face flinch just slightly as he said that, but she recovered quite quickly. He was good at reading people though, and he could tell he hit a nerve.

Cora sat back down, "I know all Regina's friends. I'm sure I've never heard her mention that name."

"I was referring to your daughter Mary Margaret."

Cora released a breath that she probably didn't even realize that she was holding. "Mary Margaret is not my daughter, and whatever she may have done I can assure you that I have no knowledge of it."

The tone that her voice took on when speaking of Mary Margaret had David wishing he could defend her. "My apologies, I should've referenced her as your stepdaughter. I just presumed that you and she were close considering you were married to her father before his death, and raised her on your own for several years after."

"We were never that close. Of course I tried to be a mother to her, but Mary Margaret was a spoiled brat of a child. Her father never said no to her for anything, and as a result he managed to raise an arrogant, selfish, and self-righteous creature."

The woman made no effort to even try and hide her disdain for Mary Margaret. David couldn't imagine what it must have been like for a child to be so despised within her own home. The fact that she had come out of it with any hope at all only made him admire her more. "Did your stepdaughter know Daniel Colter?"

"I have no knowledge of, nor interest in, who she knows or doesn't know. She no longer resides in this home, and we have not spoken to each other in over a year."

"I am aware of her change in residence, but I must be honest I don't understand it. This is such a beautiful estate, and certainly large enough that two people could live here quite easily without having much contact with each other. It occurs to me that it must have been quite the falling out between you two for her to leave her childhood home, especially when it originally belonged to her own mother."

Cora paused for a moment, during which time he could tell she was working to maintain her composure and school her features, before she rose from her place and crossed the room to the door. "I have no idea what you are insinuating Mr. Nolan, but I don't like it. This home belongs solely to me. As I've already stated, my stepdaughter was used to getting her way. I tried to set down some rules for her after her father's death, but she was quite resistant as you can imagine. I'm sure you would not consider me a good mother if I had given in to her every whim. She was prone to whining and tantrums when she did not get her way. I tried my best, but as soon as she came of age, she chose to leave. No amount of pleading on my part could get her to stay, and frankly, this house has been much more peaceful since her departure. I'm sure every member of our staff would agree with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jefferson will see you out."

She turned to leave, but before she managed it a dark haired girl came rushing in. She failed to notice David standing there. "Mother, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." She motioned to the flowers she was holding, "Do you think lilies or roses...," she stopped mid-sentence when she saw him in the room. "Oh, I apologize mother. I didn't realize you had company."

She looked as if she were going to introduce herself, but Cora quickly stepped in front, blocking his view as she attempted to push her daughter out the door. "It's quite alright, Regina. Hurry along, and I will meet you in the dining room to discuss the floral arrangements."

Regina turned to leave, but David, taking advantage of the situation, rushed forward before she could get away. "Ms. Mills, do you think I might ask you a few questions?"

Cora interrupted before Regina could answer, shooting him a look that was clearly intended to be a warning. "Detective, I assure you that my daughter has no information that would be of interest to you."

"Detective?" Regina's curiosity was peaked, but David also thought he might hear a hint of fear in her voice. "What does a detective want to ask me questions for?"

"Nothing for you to worry about dear. Mary Margaret has just managed to get herself into some kind of trouble."

Cora attempted again to push her out the door but David reacted quickly. "A body has been discovered. Do you know a man by the name of Daniel Colter?"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks and David was sure that he heard a sort of a whimper come from her before Cora interrupted again. "Mr. Nolan, I have already told you that my daughter knows of no one by that name. We are done answering questions."

At that she grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her from the room, but not before David noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Jefferson appeared a split second later and brusquely escorted him from the property.

As David left he made an internal note to tell Robin that they needed to find a way to question Regina Mills without her mother present. It was obvious from her reaction that the girl had known Daniel, whether or not that meant she knew information pertinent to his death or not remained to be seen. Cora had fought to keep him from questioning the girl. Was it because she feared that Regina might know something as well? Something that might put the girl in danger?

After leaving Misthaven estates, his next stop was the docks. He wanted to talk to the security man down there, Graham. He had certainly been quick about running to Mr. Gold with the information that Mary Margaret had been at the docks with a stranger. Was he a snitch paid to keep a look out and report back to Gold? If so, he may have seen something the night of Daniel's disappearance.

If Graham had recognized him from the night before, he didn't let on. David introduced himself, pretending not to recognize him since, according to Mary Margaret's statement to Gold, he was supposed to have been too drunk to remember anything. He had to be careful not to say anything that might give away the fact that he had been hiding in her apartment during Gold's visit. He wanted so badly to ask about her. How did Graham know her? How did she meet Carlyle Gold? How long had she been working for him? What was full nature of her relationship with him? And the thing he wanted to know the most, what exactly was he holding over her head to keep her doing his bidding? But none of that was relevant to the case he was working on, and he was afraid to give Gold any reason to be suspicious of Mary Margaret.

His conversation with Graham turned out to be another dead end. The only information he could get out of him was that he was that he knew who Daniel Colter was, but that they were more acquaintances than friends. He confirmed that Daniel was employed by Mr. Gold, but claimed to not know exactly what his job was. Graham could not recall whether he was on duty as night watchmen the night of Daniel's disappearance, but if he was, he did not see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. If he had, he would have reported it, of course. David was sure he was lying for much of their conversation. Either that, or he was the worst watchman ever. People like Graham were usually some of his best informants because they were paid to observe. They also usually loved to stroke their own egos by jumping into investigations and taking credit for solving the crimes. Graham was either the worst security guard ever, or he had something to hide. David's bet was on the latter, especially since he had proven last night that he was in the business of keeping Gold apprised of the goings on around town.

With no other leads to go on, David decided it was time to see a man about a cane?


	5. A Personal Welcome

**A Personal Welcome**

David entered The Pawnshop to the sounds of her voice swirling like tendrils of magic as it moved through the smoke-filled atmosphere. Her lyrics of love and happiness another illusiion in this joint where people embraced deception and put on masks, desperate to leave behind the bleakness of their reality. But for David her voice was a beacon of hope, calling out to him. It ripped off the mask he had been hiding behind and exposed his heart in a way that should scare him. It did scare him a little, but not enough to close it back up and walk away from her, in spite of the fact that she kicked him out of her aparment last night.

He headed to the same table he had been at the previous evening. It wouldn't hurt to scope out the joint and see if he could spot any faces from the night before. Regulars were often full of information that they could be convinced to share for the cost of a few rounds of drinks. He was trying his best to look anywhere but the stage, where she was holding court. It only took a quick glance to get his heart racing. She was a vision to behold. Tonight she wore a shimmering gold number that came up over one shoulder, leaving the other one bare. He was trying not to stare—but was not succeeding.

He finally forced himself to look away from her as Graham helped himself to a seat at his table. "You shouldn't have come back here. Mr. Gold doesn't take too kindly to strangers, especially those who take an interest in things they shouldn't, if you catch my drift."

"Look, I'm just here for a drink."

"There's no use acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard about the story Mary Margaret gave to Gold, but we both know that you weren't drunk on the docks last night. I was fooled into helping her once too. Trust me buddy, she's not worth your time."

David allowed himself a glance towards the stage. "You got it all wrong about me and the songbird up there. She's just a nice distraction while I'm in town. I'm only here for one thing, and that's to find out who how Daniel Colter ended up taking his last swim."

"Well, I can help you out on both those accounts. First off, that songbird only sings when Gold says to sing, so I'd look for distraction elsewhere. And Daniel Colter drove himself off that cliff when he asked his girl to marry him and leave town with him and she refused."

Robin had mentioned that Gold said he loaned the car to Daniel to impress his date, but this was the first confirmation he was able to get that there had actually been a girl. David was afraid the girl might be Mary Margaret. It would make sense. The melancholy that had a hold of her spirit. The fact that she believed she was a bad person. Her feeling indebted to Gold because he had considered Daniel a son. Her wanting to leave town because of bad memories.

"So this girl, what was her name?"

"Regina Mills." David barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief, as they were interrupted by another man approaching the table. He recognized him as the guy who had thrown him out of here last night. He was obviously Gold's hired muscle.

"Follow me," he stated gruffly.

"You could at least say please." David couldn't help the brazen sarcasm that sometimes took over his mouth. In his line of work it had often saved him in numerous risky situations. Of course, it got him in deeper just as many times. This turned out to be one of those times as he looked up and saw the butt of the gun just before it made contact with the back of his skull.

He came to in what appeared to be Gold's office. He assumed he was carted there by Mr. Muscle and possibly Graham. His hands and feet were tied to the chair, which he thought might actually be a good thing, because his head was hurting so bad that the whole room seemed to pulse with the throbbing that had currently going on in his brain. He barely had time to adjust to his returning consciousness when Gold himself entered the room. It was almost laughable to David to think this man, who looked like the feeble kid who always got picked last in gym class, had a reputation as the most feared man in town. He couldn't be more than five foot six or seven, skinny as a toothpick, and had a bum leg to boot. But when he spoke, his voice filled David with an eerie feeling. It wasn't deep and darkly authoritative like you might think the voice of a gangster would sound. Instead it was high pitched, giggly, and sometimes even cracked. Those qualities made it even more menacing because it sounded like a person who was teetering on the edge of crazy. A person you realized at any moment could slip right off that edge.

"Detective David Nolan, I'm Carlyle Gold, the owner of this establishment, but then I'm sure you knew that already didn't you? I heard that you have been making the rounds about town, asking a lot of questions, so I felt a personal welcome from me was in order."

David gestured down to his tied hands and feet, "I don't feel so welcome."

"My apologies, Tiny please untie our guest."

As Tiny, who was about as tiny as an elephant, worked on the ropes, Mr. Gold took a seat behind the massive wood desk that filled up most of the room.

"So, Mr. Nolan, I'm quite curious as to what business a private investigator would have in a small town like Storybrooke?"

"I'm sure you already know I'm here looking into the suspicious circumstances surrounding the death of Daniel Colter."

"It was my understanding that Daniel drove himself off that cliff. A tragedy to be sure, but certainly not suspicious. I'm sure our own police department can handle it."

"I have been told you and Daniel were close, I would think you would insist on a full investigation, unless you have something to hide."

Laughter erupted from Gold's mouth. It was a sound akin to a hyena in the throes of hysteria, though David was sure he meant it to come across as the boastful laugh of a man daring you to come after him. "Trust me, if I had something to hide, it would stay hidden. Daniel was like a son to me, so I hope you're not insinuating that I would have anything to do with his death."

"You mean besides the fact that he was driving your car the night he died? That the cause of death was not drowning, but stabbing? That the coroner's report states he was dead before he hit the water? That your cane appeared to have been used to lock the accelerator so the car would have enough speed to drive off the cliff and into the water?"

Gold didn't even flinch as David listed off the evidence against him, in fact he seemed rather amused. "Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"What exactly was it that Daniel did for you Mr. Gold?"

Gold sat back in his chair and brought his hands together touching his fingers in a repeating pattern as he eyed him. The silence in the room hung heavy until finally Gold leaned forward and addressed him. "Daniel was in charge of acquisitions for The Pawnshop, when it was just a pawn shop. I was looking to trade in more than the tossed out junk of small town citizens. Daniel had an eye for the interesting and exotic. I would send him out on scouting missions to bring back new merchandise."

"Did any of this merchandise happen to be illegal booze to stock the speakeasy that your pawn shop was a front for? Was Daniel Colter killed because of his involvement in bootlegging for you?"

"I'd be careful spouting such false allegations if I were you." Gold got up and rapped on the door twice with his cane. Then he came and stood menacingly over him. David made a motion to stand up just as Tiny entered the room and placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Tiny, show the detective here what happens when people start asking the wrong questions?" Tiny's fist exploded on David's face with a sickening crack. He heard Gold's voice through the ringing in his ears, "When people get too nosy, their noses get broken."

David fell back in the chair, his equilibrium thrown off by the punch. The new sensation of blood and a quickly swelling nose joined the dull ache he was still feeling from the earlier conk on the head.

Gold shoved the tip of his cane into David's chest, exerting pressure "One more warning for you Nolan, I would rethink any interest you may have in our lovely Snow if I were you. In fact I might suggest you consider leaving town." Gold turned his attention from David, "Tiny, Please help Mr. Nolan in his decision making process." With that Gold exited the room, leaving the muscle to do his dirty work."

Mary Margaret had noticed David right away when he entered the club that night. She made every effort not to look his way because she knew Mr. Gold was watching her every move, but when she caught sight of Tiny moving in that direction, she couldn't help but be on edge. Her worry proved true as a disturbance at the back corner table captured everyone's attention. She looked over to see David slumped across the table and Tiny pocketing something. Mary Margaret quit singing and focused on watching the scene as Tiny pushed David upright in the chair only to have his head roll back as he made a slight mumbling sound.

"Nothing to see here," Graham admonished the crowd. "Just a lightweight who got a little bent." Together he and Tiny picked up David and with one on each side drug him toward the back rooms.

Mary was brought back to attention by the grasp of Mr. Gold's hand on her arm as he pulled her roughly towards him and whispered in her ear, "Keep singing, it's what I'm paying you for." He nodded to the band leader, and the band resumed playing. Mary could only watch as Gold limped offstage, no doubt headed to where they had taken David.

As soon as she finished her set she rushed back stage to find Tiny standing feet apart, arms crossed, in front of the door to Gold's office, like a guard dog with teeth bared. She pretended to be heading to her dressing room, but ducked in the folds of the heavy stage curtain, keeping an eye on the office while trying to not be seen. She watched until she heard Gold's knock on the door and Tiny entered to answer his call. She had to find a way to get David out of that office. An idea popped up from a recent picture show she had seen.

She went to her dressing room and quickly changed into street clothes. She took a half empty bottle of liquor from the cabinet in her dressing room and poured it onto the dress she had been wearing. She stepped out the back door into the alley and shoved her dress into the metal trash can outside the club and threw a lit match on top. The she went back into the nightclub and used the house phone to call the police and report a fire at The Pawnshop nightclub. Now she just had to wait for the fire trucks and police cars to come in sirens blazing. Hopefully the distraction would allow her to rescue David.

Tiny had only let loose with a few shots to the gut before he decided the man had enough. He looked like his bell had been rung pretty good. "I'm not going to hit you anymore because I want you to remember this conversation tomorrow. This is your one warning and if I were you I'd take it. Second warnings from Gold usually involve being fitted for a pine overcoat, if you catch my drift." Tiny didn't have time to say much more before they heard sirens approaching. He quickly tied David's hands back to the chair and stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth before going to see what the coppers were doing here.

As soon as Tiny exited the office Mary Margaret entered to see David tied to the chair and barely conscious. She dropped to her knees and immediately began to work on the knotted ropes. "Oh David, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Please talk to me." His response was muffled and unintelligible so she glanced up and noticed the gag. She pulled it from his mouth and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Tell me you're okay."

"Mary Margaret," he managed roughly, "You saved me."

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. We have to get out of here before they come back. Can you walk?

"Just a little headache, my legs are fine," he assured her, though he seemed a little shaky. She wrapped her arm around his waist to help him keep steady and led him out of the office.

"Follow me. We'll need to use Gold's hidden passage unless we want to get stopped by the police or firemen." She took him through the back storage room where she pushed back a crate of bottles to reveal a hidden staircase.

"This leads to an underground tunnel that comes out near the old toll bridge." David followed her, trying not to think of the trouble he knew she was creating for herself by helping him.

The tunnel was over a mile long and the headache that made him feel like his skull was in a vice was not going away. He had already been forced to stop once and make her turn away so he could spew the contents of his stomach. He was beginning to feel like he might have to do so again. It was embarrassing, and her constant concern over him was only making it worse. She was pretty sure, that he had a concussion. Finally they made it through the tunnel and out into the open, only to be confronted by an angry Graham.

"Dammit, Snow, what do you think you're doing? Did you start that fire out in back of the club? You have to know that Gold has people out looking everywhere for the two of you.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it. And what did you want me to do exactly, let them kill him."

"They weren't going to kill him, you know that."

"No, Graham, I don't know that. I don't know what he's capable of." Her fear gave way to anger. The two of them spent several moments engaged in a stare down.

David stood silently by and prayed he wouldn't be forced to defend her. He was pretty sure in his condition he couldn't, but it wouldn't stop him from trying if necessary. He knew one thing after tonight, he was in love with her. When Gold told him to stay away from her and leave town, the thought of leaving her caused him more pain than the punches Tiny was throwing. He'd defend her, and die doing it if he had to.

She was the one to finally back down to Graham. "Are you going to take us back to Gold?"

"Lucky for you, he doesn't know that you know about the tunnel. I covered it back up when I saw you had used it." He motioned towards David, "He's never going to make it back to town on foot. I'll drive you back and drop you off. You're on your own from there, I never saw you."

She helped David into the car, "Thanks, Graham. Seems you're always helping me."

"I'm not as heartless as you think," he said as he got behind the wheel.

Graham drove them back to town and dropped them a couple of blocks from Mary Margaret's apartment. They hadn't walked very far when she stopped short, a rare curse coming from her mouth as she ducked into the bushes and pulled him down with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Gold's goons are standing in front of my building. He obviously sent them there to wait for me. We can't go there without getting caught."

"My place isn't too far from here. I doubt Gold knows where it is, come on." They managed to make it back to his room unseen and he escorted her inside.

"Do you have a first aid kit? We need to clean you up."

David went to the kitchen and pulled one out of the cabinet under the sink. "This is becoming a common theme for us."

"Yes, well as far as I'm concerned let's try to make this the last one, okay?"

Mary pointed for him to sit on the sofa while she wet a washcloth. She got him a glass of water and some aspirin for him to take. Sitting on the coffee table directly in front of him, she began the work of gently cleaning the blood from his face.

David attempted to lighten the situation. "The last one. Huh? I take it you don't enjoy playing nurse and patient?

She rolled her eyes at him, though she didn't seem truly annoyed. "I suppose you do?"

"I certainly don't mind as long as you're the nurse."

At his comment, she stood up from the coffee table and moved to straddle herself in his lap. She leaned forward into him until their bodies were pressed hard against each other and locked eyes with him. "Is this what you had in mind?"

In shock, he wondered how delirious he really was, but decided against questioning it and ruining the moment. The pain, that had been so dominant throughout his body, began to be overridden by other feelings. The feel of her weight in his lap, the smell of her perfume, her hands as they reached to touch his face. He was sure she was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes in anticipation and...

POP!

He was shocked back into reality by the forcing of his nose back into alignment. He couldn't control the stream of profanity that left his mouth as the pain slammed into him. The only thing that kept him from jerking up out of that couch, was the pressure of her legs around him and her body holding him down. The last thing he was aware of before he abandoned himself to the bliss of lost consciousness was her whispered voice in his ear pleading for his forgiveness.


	6. The Click Of The Cuffs

**The Click Of The Cuffs**

Cognizance came back to David slowly as the awareness of pain returned. This was accompanied by a feeling of wetness trickling down the side of his face, which he discovered was coming from a leaking ice bag. The effort to sit up was like the forcing of rusty hinges on an old trunk. He had obviously been out for a while. The lateness of the hour was confirmed by the moonlight shining through the window. David closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in an effort to think through the aching. When he opened his eyes he noticed two aspirin and a glass of water had been left for him on the coffee table. Next to them was a note in her flowing script. Take these when you wake up. I'm so sorry...for everything ~MM.

Memories of the night before flooded in, as the pain gave way to alarm. Where was she? Surely she wouldn't have left his apartment. It was too dangerous for her out there. What if Gold found her? What if he already had? He grabbed his coat and hat and ran out the door, adrenaline overtaking all else.

He arrived at her apartment to find there were no longer any men hanging outside. He didn't know whether that was good or bad. She didn't answer his knocking, or calling out to her through the door. Thankfully his line of work required a talent for breaking and entering. All was dark inside her apartment. He entered cautiously, in case the guys from outside had decided waiting inside might be a better plan. Fortunately, there was no sign of them. He wasn't too keen on getting into another brawl tonight. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Mary Margaret either. He searched the apartment. As far as he could tell she hadn't packed up and left. Everything was still here...her clothes, her toiletries, and the stack of cash she had been taking from customers at the club. It was still folded neatly in her bedside drawer. He didn't know if that meant Gold got to her, but he wasn't taking any chances on this one. He wasn't risking her life to try and go in alone.

The police station was abuzz with activity when David got there. He wasn't really surprised given the excitement of the fire last night. During the drive back to town, Graham had assured Mary Margaret that the only real damage had been from panicked customers trying to get away before the cops showed up. The fire had been contained to the alley outside the building. The only interior damage had been from smoke drifting inside. She had felt so guilty, and had been relieved to know that no one had been injured.

As soon as Robin had been notified that David was waiting for him out front, he appeared to greet him. "We did it! We got him! He's being booked right now for first degree murder." Robin patted him several times on the back before looking up to notice his face. "What the hell happened to you? It looks like somebody tried to push your nose to the wrong side of your face."

"Never mind me, who did what?"

"Gold. We found a crazy looking curved dagger in his office. We're pretty sure it's the murder weapon. It still had Daniel's blood on it. I have never enjoyed a sound more than the click when I locked those steel bracelets around his wrist."

"He just let you search his office?"

"There was a fire, which gave us probable cause to enter the building. Turned out it was started on purpose. We had to check for evidence of who started it. The knife wasn't even hidden, just lying in a drawer in his desk."

"Surely he would be smarter than to leave a bloody knife just laying around his office?"

"He claimed it wasn't his, said it was an antique dagger that Leopold Blanchard bought from his pawn shop years ago. When I asked what he was doing with it and he clammed up and asked for a lawyer."

"There could be some truth to it. I learned tonight that Daniel had asked Regina Mills to marry him, which is suspicious since her mother claimed the girl didn't even know Daniel, and refused to let me question her. Graham hinted that her refusal was Daniel's motive for killing himself. I'm thinking maybe someone else thought it was a motive for murder."

"It's probably a good idea to talk to the girl, I'll have her brought in. Still it doesn't explain why Gold would have the knife if he wasn't involved. I'm having it dusted for fingerprints right now. Trust me, this is an open and shut case."

"We have another problem. I was hoping you could have some of your men help look for Mary Margaret. We left Gold's place together tonight. She disappeared from my apartment while I was asleep. I already checked her apartment and she's not there."

"Disappeared from your apartment huh," Robin said with a chuckle. Maybe she just doesn't think you're quite as charming as you perceive yourself to be. Sounds like a simple case of guy gets the girl, guy loses the girl. There's nothing new about that story. I don't see how that is police business?"

David didn't appreciate the ribbing in his tone. "There was no getting going on so you can just get your mind out of the gutter. And it is police business if she's been kidnapped. Gold was after her because she helped me escape from his hired thugs tonight."

"I warned you she was trouble. Listen, we picked up Gold straight from his place while investigating the fire. He couldn't have taken her, he's been here all night."

"That doesn't mean some of his henchmen don't have her. They were parked outside her place last night."

"More than likely David, she split from your place on her own. She's probably at a friend's house."

"So does that mean you're not going to help me?"

"I'll get word to my patrolmen to keep an eye out. I'm sure that wherever she is, as soon as word gets around about Gold's arrest, she'll reappear. The best thing I can do for Mary Margaret right now is to stay here and make sure these charges stick."

"Thanks for the help pal." David couldn't control the bitterness that came through in his voice. He had come to town to help his friend, and he was apparently unwilling to return the favor. It didn't matter though, he would find her.

Several hours later David had exhausted every place he knew to look. He had gone to the nightclub, which had been empty and locked up tight. He found Ruby preparing the diner to accommodate the breakfast crowd that would be showing up in a couple of hours. She insisted she hadn't seen Mary Margaret around since the night when he had first met her. He had walked the streets looking in back alleys and dark corners but all was quiet. No cars, no lights, no people...not even the milkman making his rounds. This city seemed to have locked up tighter than the jaws of an alligator clamped onto his prey. It was almost like the trouble at The Pawn Shop had sent people into hiding. That was until he made his way down to the docks.

He could see the yellow glow of light through the upper windows of one of the warehouses. Trying to stay out of sight, David headed in that direction. He both hoped to find Mary Margaret there, and hoped that he wouldn't. With his back pressed against the wall, he edged his way to the nearest window. It was about eight feet off the ground, too tall for him to look through. As quietly as he could, he arranged some crates that were scattered around so he could climb up. Peering inside he saw a man he didn't recognize throwing papers into a burn barrel. Two other men were carrying crates with bottles of what was probably illegal liquor down to the water and loading it into a flat-bottom boat. David assumed they were busy cleaning up evidence after Gold's arrest, but he wasn't about to leave and call Robin until he made sure they didn't have Mary Margaret. He couldn't see her anywhere in the warehouse from his vantage point, but there were several stacks of crates she could be tied up behind. He needed to find a way inside. David had just made the last step to the ground when the unmistakable feel of the barrel of a gun pressed against the middle of his back.

"I would suggest not moving, unless you want a hole in your fancy suit." David froze as the gunman searched him, confiscating the weapon he found in his coat pocket.

"Now, turn around slowly." David did as instructed, turning to face Graham. "Detective Nolan, still poking around where you shouldn't I see."

"Graham, I don't care what's going on here. I'm willing to pretend I didn't see a thing if you'll just let Mary Margaret go."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I assure you there is nothing to see here"

"Please, Graham. I'll take her out of town, far away from here. We will never come back. No one will have to know you let her go."

"Let her go? I told you she's not here. Last I saw her was when I dropped the two of you off in town earlier."

"Gold had men stationed outside her apartment, waiting for her. I think they may have gotten to her."

"Gold's been taken into custody. Those men are here right now. If they had taken her I would know it."

David was trying to hold it together, but he was losing the battle. She had to be here. Even if she had left on her own, she couldn't have gotten out of town in the middle of the night. She had no car, no money, they had to have her. He almost couldn't get the words out, as thoughts of her dead or dying filled his mind. "Did they...would they have...hurt her?"

"Never, not without Gold's permission. I was there when he gave the order, and it was only to find her and bring her back. We all know he has a soft spot for her. No one would risk the repercussions of hurting her."

"Then where would she be? I've looked everywhere I know to look? Does she have friends or family besides her stepmother and sister?"

"She has no one, no one that I know of."

"Please, I just want to help her."

"I helped her once too and look where I ended up. Do you think I wanted to be on the wrong side of the law? I helped her and because of that Gold got his hooks into me."

"Blackmail?"

"He's got us all."

"Who is us all? What happened that night?"

"I wish I really knew."

David's voice is pleading, but still hopeful. "I love her."

Graham sighed, defeated, "There's a place she always goes..."

David found her at the place Graham had directed him to. Her silhouette was just barely visible in the light of the approaching dawn, as she sat perched on the edge of the cliff overlooking the water below. She hadn't appeared to notice him so he approached cautiously, not wanting to frighten her. He was just a few paces from her and she still had not looked back, or acknowledged his approach. He knew she had to have heard the sound of his footsteps upon the rock.

"Mary Margaret," he whispered, so as not to startle her. There was no response from her. Gingerly he sat down beside her and waited, content for now just to know she was safe. His patience paid off.

"How did you find me?"

"Graham." She just hummed in response and let the silence take back over. She still had not looked his way. He wished she would. It took all his effort not to reach out take her chin and gently force her to look his way. He needed to see her eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Finally he braved a question of his own. "Why did you leave my apartment?"

It took several minutes before she began to speak, still never sparing a glance his way. Her voice was hesitant and far away. "The water looks so dark from up here...so dark and cold. I see him sometimes...Daniel...in my dreams. He's in the water and I can't reach him. He stares at me. Pleading. Then his eyes go dead."

She made a sound then, a deep inhale of breath almost like a hiccup, and released it back with a shudder. Her eyes never left the waves breaking below as she continued. The inflection in her voice and the rate of her breathing increased with each word. "Sometimes I dream it's me in the water. It's so dark. My eyes are open but I can't see. It's cold and I can't breathe. I'm drowning. I can't find the surface. I swim and I swim, but I'm not moving. Something has me, pulling me down. There's a voice...sometimes it sounds like Daniel, sometimes Regina...and the voice is telling me that it should be me. It should be me."

David couldn't take it anymore. Standing, he pulled Mary Margaret to her feet and gathered her into his arms. She melted into his embrace, sobbing, as he stroked her hair and told her it was okay, she was safe. Eventually he felt her body relax as her breathing evened out. He released his arms from around her to place his hands on her cheeks and dry her tears. His heart was broken. There was only one reason he could think of to explain why she was so affected by Daniel's death.

"You love him." He said it as a matter of fact. It didn't matter to him. He would wait for her, help her move on, help her find love again.

She looked up at him for the first time and her eyes locked with his. "No, David, I don't love Daniel." He searched her eyes. He could find no lie there.

"I don't understand then."

"You can't." She shrugged out of his arms and stepped away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back in. "I want to. Please, let me help you."

"You can't, it's too late." She fought with him, trying to pull away, to force him to let go.

He grabbed her by the arms. He knew he should be gentler with her, but he needed her to hear him, to understand. His voice was louder and more beseeching than he meant it to be. "Mary Margaret, I love you!" She was momentarily stunned into silence, eyes wide with shock. He slid his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. He repeated himself. This time voice full of tenderness, "I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her and his heart soared when he felt her kissing him back. For just a moment all was right with the world...and then it wasn't.

She broke away from him and retreated several steps before she stopped and turned back. Her eyes were full of tears. "You can't love me. Please...don't say you love me."

He took a step towards her. "It's too late, my heart is no longer my own. I don't even know exactly when or how it happened. One moment it was mine, and the next it was yours. It felt natural, like it was always yours, like my heart had been waiting just for you. I couldn't take it back if I tried. But Mary, listen to me. Love is powerful. Whatever the problem is, together we can fix it."

She shook her head, "Not this. We can't fix this."

Headlights approached up the road and kept him from responding. On instinct, he stepped protectively in front of her. When he noticed the unmistakable black and white, he relaxed. "It's okay, Mary Margaret. It's just the cops. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Mr. Gold has been arrested. You're free. He can't hurt you anymore."

The tears were still flowing as she looked at him. She looked so tired, so broken. "That's what you don't understand David, my freedom is the problem."

The sound of the car door slamming startled both of them and they turned their attention to the officers who had just gotten out of the vehicle. Robin approached them, gun drawn.

David took a step toward his friend. "Robin, it's me. You can put the gun down." Robin used one hand to keep the gun trained on the two of them as he pulled his handcuffs from his belt with the other. David responded in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"David don't move." He cocked the gun to emphasize his point.

On instinct David raised his hands, but his questioning continued. "What do you mean, don't move. It's just me and Mary Margaret here."

Robin addressed his pal, but kept his eyes trained on Mary Margaret. "I had to let Gold go. He was telling the truth. He didn't do it."

"What? You said you had him. Open and shut. What about the knife?"

"Turns out the dagger did belong to Leopold Blanchard. Gold took it to hold over the real murderer's head. The fingerprints on the dagger were not Gold's. He's not the murderer." Robin wanted to spare his friend, but he couldn't. He was the cop right now. He had a job to do, as much as it pained him to do it. "I'm sorry, David."

David was becoming agitated, "Robin, what the hell is going on? What are you sorry about?"

Mary Margaret, who had been standing silently by, knew she needed to intervene before things escalated. "David, stop! It's okay."

David was stunned into silence as he looked back and forth between Robin and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret nodded her head at Robin and took a step forward. She was heartbroken and terrified. Yet somehow, the clicking of the handcuffs as they closed against her wrist gave her a sense of freedom and relief she hadn't felt in almost a year.


	7. One Story Ends

**One Story Ends**

David paced back and forth across Robin's office running his hands agitatedly through his hair. "This is ridiculous, Robin. She didn't do this, she couldn't have. She's half his size, for goodness sake." He kicked the chair across the room as if to emphasize his point.

Robin picked up the chair, sat it down next to David, and pushed him into it. Then he went around to his desk and took a seat. He hated seeing his friend so out of sorts like this. "I know you don't want to believe it, but she confessed. What do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to let her go! I want you to help me prove that she didn't do this!"

"We have a bloody knife that came from her house. It's covered in Daniel's blood and her fingerprints. Gold claims that Mary Margaret gave him the knife to get rid of for her. We know something happened around that time between her and her family that was serious enough for her to willingly move out of the only home she's ever known. Not to mention that she openly confessed to the murder."

"She said she doesn't remember what happened that night. That's not a confession."

"Her words were that she can't remember exactly what happened, but that she must have killed him. That's a confession David. Maybe she doesn't remember because her mind has blocked out the details of that night. Maybe she just doesn't want to remember. That sometimes happens when people experience a traumatic event. Or maybe she remembers everything and she's just lying.

David stood up and began to pace the room again. From the moment he had seen Mary Margaret led away in handcuffs his emotions had been in turmoil. This must be what it feels like to be caught up in a tornado. Trapped in a swirling mess of debris, twisting and turning around you, and you can't get out. You just hope you can survive long enough for it to pass.

"This was a violent death. Do you really think she stabbed someone multiple times?"

"She hit you in the face with a rock. She set a nightclub on fire. That's not what I'd consider passive behavior."

"Come on, she hit me because she thought I was following her and going to attack her. And she started a contained fire in a trash bin."

"Which still proves she can defend herself when necessary. Maybe she thought Daniel was a threat and that's why she stabbed him."

David can't understand why Robin is so insistent on pursuing this. "Mary Margaret is not a murderer! I want to see her."

"You can't. We are currently waiting on her lawyer. Once we've had an opportunity to fully question her and bring formal charges, then maybe."

"I want to be there when you question her."

"Absolutely not. You're not a cop anymore, Nolan...and you're not family. You have no legal standing to be here at all."

"No legal standing? You asked me to come here, remember? I'm investigating this case under your authorization."

"And now the case is solved."

Before David could respond, there was a knock on the door. An officer entered to let Robin know that Regina Mills was there and waiting in the interrogation room. He added that her mother had insisted on coming along and was currently throwing a fit over not being allowed in the room with her daughter.

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Robin turned to David. "I can't let you take part in this interview, but if you promise to behave, I will let you watch the proceedings."

David lifted 3 fingers, "Scout's honor." Robin rolled his eyes, not really sure if David was being serious or mocking.

Robin took a moment to watch Regina Mills through the one-way glass in preparation for his interview. He did not consider her a suspect, but he wanted to observe her behavior. She sat waiting, with perfect posture, hands in her lap, head held high, trying to give off an air of nonchalance. Robin's powers of observation saw deeper, it was all a mask. She would occasionally fidget and nervously run her fingers through her hair. He noticed several times where she appeared to be taking deep, measured breaths to keep herself calm.

He turned to David, "She looks nervous, but not like she's guilty, more like she's afraid."

"I agree. She had much the same demeanor the day I tried to interview her. Her mother made sure I didn't get very far in questioning her though. She pushed her out of the room almost the second she made an appearance."

"Lucky for me, I can keep her mother from interfering. I don't plan on letting Regina know that though. I have a feeling she's probably more intimidated by her mother, than me."

Robin entered the room and put on his nice cop smile. He felt the best way to go was to make her comfortable by playing nice. "Ms. Mills, let me start by offering you my deepest condolences. I know that you didn't have to come here today, and I appreciate your willingness to cooperate."

Regina shook her head and granted him a small smile, though it did not reach her eyes. She remained rigid and stoic, as if she had been trained to always maintain control and keep her emotions in check. He was sure that was the result of her mother's influence, as well as her station in life. You were told what behaviors were appropriate and acceptable, instead of being allowed to form your own thoughts and opinions.

"Is it true that you were seeing Daniel Colter, and that he had in fact asked you to marry him?"

"Who told you that?"

"Is it true?"

Regina just sat there, unwilling to answer the question.

"Let me make it easy on you, Ms. Mills by stating that multiple sources have confirmed the relationship. I'm giving you an opportunity to talk to me before I talk to your mother. Before I ask her why she would lie about you even knowing him?"

"I kept it a secret from her. She didn't even know about it...until that night. The only conversation we ever had about the relationship came after Daniel disappeared, when she told me how stupid I was for believing he had ever loved me. She was convinced that he had never been interested in anything but my money and that he left me as soon as he realized he would never see a dime."

"Did you believe that?"

"Not at first, but it became harder the longer he was gone?"

"How did she find out about the relationship?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard told her." Robin thought he heard a hint of sadness in her voice. At the same time her hands clenched into fists as if she was trying to hold her anger in. Regina Mills seemed to be a contradiction, but he was determined to figure her out.

"I take it there is no love lost between you and your stepsister?"

Love lost? Regina blanched at the irony of that. She wanted to scream out that yes love was lost, and it was all because of Mary Margaret. Yet she wanted to cry because that night had cost her more than anyone would ever know. But Cora had taught her well, so she schooled her features and merely answered, "No, we are not close."

"Still, why would she care whether you and Daniel were together?

"Because she is selfish and spiteful, and she's always been jealous of me." Regina didn't hesitate in her description of Mary Margaret. Once again anger infiltrated her voice and her body language. Still everything appeared so rehearsed that Robin wondered if she actually believed it. It sounded as if she was just spouting off learned facts about someone, rather than expressing true feelings.

"Do you think she was jealous enough to kill?"

"Yes...yes I think she was." The answer came, but Robin had noticed a split seconds hesitation. He got the sense she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

David, on the other hand, took her words personally. He couldn't imagine Mary Margaret purposefully telling a secret, much less committing murder. He barged into the room to intent on telling Robin as much. Robin jumped up and pushed David from the room before he could get more than a syllable out. He told Regina he'd be right back before slamming the door and turning on David.

"What do you think you're doing? Scout's honor, remember?"

"Well, I was never actually a Boy Scout…and she's lying."

"Why, because she doesn't see Mary Margaret as the innocent princess you think she is?" Robin didn't admit to David that he thought so too.

"Think about it, Robin. She kept the relationship a secret from her mother, but not from Mary Margaret. Why, would she do that? It was because it was her mother she didn't trust, not Mary Margaret."

"Okay, I'll admit you have a point there, but you're going to have to wait in my office for the duration of the interview. I'm trying to gain Ms. Mill's confidence, and you barging in and interrupting us doesn't help."

David tried to protest, but Robin refused to hear it. He called an officer in to escort David back to his office, and keep him there, before returning to the interview room.

"I'm very sorry about the interruption, Ms. Mills."

"Was that the detective who came to my house to talk to my mother?"

"Yes, he's been helping with the investigation."

"What did he want."

"He has taken a personal interest in your step-sister, and he has taken exception to your view that she is capable of murder. Now Ms. Mills, you said you were keeping your relationship with Daniel a secret from your mother. So how did Mary Margaret find out?"

"She caught us together in the stables."

"When was this?"

"About six months or so before Daniel disappeared."

"So your step-sister knew about the relationship and kept your secret for about six months before she told your mother. Why would she wait six months? Was she using the information to blackmail you? Or maybe she didn't intend to tell?"

Robin purposefully phrased the question as he did, hoping to test David's theory. He could see cracks breaking in the facade that she had been holding. It was as if he could see the cog wheels of her brain spinning, questioning her perception of what really had happened that night. Robin softened his voice and used her first name. "Regina, what happened that night?"

She took a long time to begin speaking. She stared blankly into the corner of the room. Robin waited patiently, aware that she was not actually seeing the room at all, but had traveled through the recesses of her memory back to that night.

"Daniel had asked me to meet him at the stables that afternoon. When I got there he had my horse saddled and was sitting atop her. He didn't say a word, he simply reached his hand out inviting me to join him. I took his hand and mounted behind him. We were just doing a slow trot and I was teasing him about taking it easy. The next thing I know he gave me a sly grin and with a click to the horse we took off like a shot. We sped at full gallop through the woods, the wind in my hair, dodging branches, jumping logs, splashing through streams. I held tightly onto Daniel, not caring where we were going. I felt like I was flying, I felt free. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear that I loved him and I wished I could always feel like this. He stopped the horse and asked me to repeat what I had just said. It was the first time I had told him I loved him. He got off the horse and then grabbed me around the waist to help me down. Then, with my hands in his, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. It felt crazy and impetuous, but it felt right too."

Robin noticed Regina allowed herself a small smile at the memory. He couldn't help but think how nice it was when she smiled. The smile was short lived though, as she continued with her story.

"It also felt impossible. I knew my mother would never approve. Then Daniel began to explain to me how he had gotten himself in too deep with Mr. Gold. He had been involved in some illegal things but he wanted out. He was trying to get help, but he felt the only way to truly get out was to leave town. We decided to leave that night, afraid if we didn't get out now we might never be able to. He dropped me off at home and I was going to meet him at the old toll bridge later. We planned to leave after dark hoping no one would see us, or miss us until morning. I was packing my bags when Mary Margaret came into my room. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Regina hesitated as a few sparse tears found their way down her face in spite of her best efforts to hold them in. Robin gently placed his hand over hers, propriety be darned. He nodded his head encouraging her to continue.

"I should never have trusted Mary Margaret. She is so nauseatingly naïve, always believing the best in people. She could never keep a secret, even when we were kids. Because of it, I lost everything. When I told her I was leaving she begged me not to. She said if I did I could never come back, and I would lose my family forever. I told her I didn't care, that Daniel was my family now. She burst into tears and said that we were family, the only family she had left. I told her I was sorry, then I walked out the door with my bags and got in my car. She followed me out the door crying and going on about how I would regret it one day, that I didn't understand what it was like to lose a mother and that she wasn't going to let that happen. I drove away without looking back. I was afraid if I did I would lose my courage. I could never handle her tears. I drove straight to the toll bridge to meet Daniel."

Regina paused in her story to take a sip from the glass of water that was on the table. Robin reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, which he then handed to her. She managed a small smile as she thanked him, and dried her tears.

"I guess Daniel never showed up to meet you?"

"Oh no," she continued. "Daniel showed up about an hour later. We were just getting ready to leave when Mary Margaret showed up. Graham had given her a ride to find us. She was still crying, only this time she was telling me that I needed to get away as quickly as possible. Daniel and I finally got her to calm down enough that we could understand her ramblings. We realized that she had told my mother what was going on and Cora was on her way to stop us. I told Daniel we should leave quickly to make our escape, but he said no. He said it was too late, we would never make it out of town. I begged him, but he said he couldn't take a chance on getting caught. He said I needed to go home with Mary Margaret and pretend nothing had happened until we could form a new plan. As I was leaving, Mary Margaret tried to get into my car, but I told her to get out. I yelled at her calling her awful names. I told her that I hated her and that I never wanted to speak to her again. I said she had betrayed me and I no longer considered her my family. Daniel sent Graham with me to make sure I got home safely. I drove away, leaving Daniel and Mary Margaret alone on that bridge. That was the last time I ever saw Daniel, and the last time I ever talked to Mary Margaret."

"So you never asked Mary Margaret what happened that night?"

"At first, I didn't realize that Daniel was never coming back, and I was so angry with her that I refused to swallow my pride and talk to her. And she never returned home, not even to get her belongings. When it became apparent that Daniel was gone, I asked around. Graham told me that he had stolen Mr. Gold's car and left town and I just believed it. I blamed Mary Margaret for forcing him to leave."

When Regina finished her story she slumped back in her chair, exhausted, as if she had finished a marathon. Maybe she just had...an emotional one. The facade of cool indifference that she had displayed at the beginning of the interview had cracked. Robin remained quiet, giving her a moment, while also allowing himself time to fully contemplate all she had just told him. He found himself with more questions than answers. Her story had neither confirmed Mary Margaret's guilt, nor proven the innocence that David was so insistent on. Lost in his own thoughts he was caught off guard when Regina spoke up with a question.

"Officer Locksley, there are so many rumors being spread about. I just...I need to know...what really happened to Daniel that night?" Her voice was wavering, hesitant, as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted the answer or not.

"I know this may be hard for you to hear, but the coroner has confirmed Mr. Colter's death was the result of foul play." Regina sucked her breath in through her teeth. Hearing it out loud brought the ugliness of it crashing down on her. She might have lost it, if not for the fact that the words brought her a strange sort of comfort as well. She had been so confident that he would never have left town without her. That was until her mother had confused her and made her question her own heart and mind. It was a relief to have it settled now. There would be no more nights spent examining their relationship for hints that she had been wrong, that Daniel hadn't truly loved her. He had loved her. Their story finally had an ending. Not the happy ending she had once dreamed of, but she could close the book knowing their love still remained. She slowly expelled the breath she had been holding and it felt like a release of the chains that were holding her heart. She was ready to let him go. She knew that it would take time for her heart to completely heal, but for the first time in a long time she felt hope.


	8. This Is Not A Fairytale

**This Is Not A Fairytale**

Robin returned to his office to face an expectant David.

"So what did she say?"

"I'm sorry, David. She gave us nothing that would help Mary Margaret. In fact, her story confirmed that, as far as we know, she was the last person to see Daniel alive."

David slapped his hands down on Robin's desk. "This is ridiculous. You have to realize that. She couldn't have done this. She doesn't have the heart for it, not to mention the physical strength."

"Look, if it makes you feel better I promise to continue the investigation until I have all the facts. And if you think you can calm yourself down, I will let you see her as soon as she's been put through booking."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after you've just told me that you're charging the woman I love with murder?"

"I might be able to drop it down to manslaughter if you can convince her to tell me—" Robin didn't get a chance to finish his statement. Suddenly David took off like a shot out of his office. He looked up to see Mr. Gold being escorted through the squad room. He jumped up to follow just a tick too late.

David crossed the room like a tiger locked onto his prey. His fist connected with the face of Mr. Gold before anyone in the vicinity even had a chance to react.

"You son of a—" Two nearby officers grabbed his arms as he spouted out obscenities at the nightclub owner. "I can't believe they're letting you go. Whether or not you killed Daniel, you deserve to be sent up the river for what you've done to her."

"You ought to thank me for what I've done for her. I gave her a job and a home when she was broke and in trouble. When her family turned her out, I took her in and became her family."

"Family? You certainly have a twisted definition of family. You used her. You used her voice and her body for your personal gain by turning her into eye candy for the sleazy leeches that frequent your seedy nightclub."

"I simply offered her a deal, and she took it."

David broke free from the officers that were holding him and lunged for Gold again. Robin stepped in just in time and pushed David back towards the awaiting officers, who proceeded to cuff him.

Robin turned to David, "Don't make me have to arrest you."

"Arrest me? You need to arrest him. Look at my face. He did this to me. Tied me to a chair in his club and let his goons have a go at me."

Gold chimed in, "Go ahead and arrest me if you want, Officer Locksley. My lawyer is still here so I'm sure that I won't be incarcerated for long. I'll just have to wait for him to finish up with Ms. Blanchard first, since I have graciously offered to have my personal lawyer take her case, at my expense of course. Another deal she quite readily agreed to." He looked pointedly at David. "No need to thank me for this one detective Nolan. That's just what family does of course."

David began furiously working against the cops restraining him again as he shouted at Mr. Gold with exactly what he thought about the kinds of deals he offered.

"That's enough!" Robin shouted. "You," he turned and pointed at Gold. "Get out of here right now before I do arrest you. And be sure and keep your nose clean, because I'm not yet convinced you didn't play a role in this murder." Then he turned and pointed at David. "And you, if you want me to allow these officers to escort you to see Ms. Blanchard then I suggest you calm yourself down and don't say another word."

At the mention of getting to see Mary Margaret, Robin watched as David's body began to immediately relax. A look of shame came across his face as he turned to the officers and began to profusely apologize for his behavior. Robin couldn't help but marvel at the change this woman seemed to bring about in his friend. He found himself envious of that kind of love.

David entered the cell block to an eerie kind of quiet. In his experience, jails were obnoxiously loud, even in the female quarters. There were usually prostitutes and drug addicts in tears, wailing and shouting out offers of favors if he would help them. But this wasn't New York or even Boston, this was small town Maine, and Mary Margaret was the sole female prisoner here. She was curled into a ball on a bunk in the back corner of the cell. He would have thought she was asleep if not for the shaking of her shoulders, which gave away her silent tears.

"Mary," he called out softly in an effort not to startle her. He saw her body stiffen at his call before she slowly uncurled and sat up. Her face was red and splotchy, and her eyes swollen from crying. Still he thought she looked like an angel standing before him.

"Oh Sweetheart, Please don't cry."

She furiously wiped at her eyes as she got up and stepped closer towards the center of the cell. She still was not close enough for him to reach. He desperately wanted to touch her, to console her."

"Please don't cry?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Did you say please don't cry?" She questioned sarcastically, as she let out a quiet, but slightly hysterical laugh before continuing. "What exactly do you suggest I do? What is considered appropriate behavior for a woman who has committed such a grievous crime? My life is over, David. And even worse, Daniel's life is over. Regina's life has been shattered. And now you're here. Why are you here David?"

"Because I love you."

"No, I can't deal with that. Please don't make me deal with that. I'm in jail. I've killed someone and I'm in jail. Don't you understand? I can't love you. This is my future now." Mary fell to her knees and broke into sobs. Gut wrenching, heart breaking, body shaking sobs.

David reached his hand through the bars but he could not touch her. She was too far away. In frustration he gripped the bars in his hands and pulled as if he could actually move the bars. He knew it was silly, but he didn't know what to do. He was so full of so many contradictory emotions that he felt like he might explode if he didn't get it out. He was frustrated, angry, and heartbroken. But then on the other hand, just being in her presence filled him with love, tenderness, and hope. He couldn't look at her, knowing how much he loved her, and not feel hope stir in his heart. So when he felt his frustration begin to level out, he sat on the floor outside her cell to wait. He knew that she needed this. The breakdown...to let it all out. So he sat there and waited. Eventually he could see and hear that her sobs were subsiding. Still, she didn't look up.  
He called to her softly.

"Mary Margaret."

She did not answer. He tried again a little louder. "Mary Margaret."

Still nothing. He pleaded with her. "Mary, honey, please answer me. Please look at me."

"Please leave," came the barely audible reply.

"I'm sorry, but no. I am not leaving you."

David thought maybe if he could just touch her he could get through to her. He could get her to look at him. He laid down on the floor and put his arm as far as he could through the bars. He was just short. He turned his head awkwardly sideways as he pushed with his legs to force his shoulder through the bar trying to get that last few inches. He just couldn't reach. In desperation he cried out one more time.

"Please Snow."

And finally, green met blue. He saw the shock registered on her face and he prepared himself to be admonished. But before she got a word out, she cocked her head slightly and took a second look at him, lying on the floor with his body twisted. His ear and cheek were crushed up against the bars and his arm was all the way through up to his shoulder. He knew he must look a sight, which was confirmed when she burst out into laughter. Not the crazy, forced laughter from before, but the musical, giggling laughter that he found to be one of her most endearing qualities.

"Oh David, look at you. You crazy, crazy man!"

"Crazy, huh? You mean you don't think this look is rather charming? I mean how many men would lay like a contortionist on the floor in an effort to comfort such a hardened criminal as yourself? Of course if you prefer crazy, I'll take it. As long as you're talking to me again."

At that she scooted herself forward and took his hand. "Actually, I think I quite prefer Charming if that's okay?"

He sat up and gave her his most adorable grin. "Charming it is then."

She couldn't help but laugh again.

He brushed her cheek with his hand. "It's so good to hear you laugh." Placing his hand behind her head he gently pulled her to the bars. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then teasingly pecked at the tip of her nose before connecting with her lips. She stiffened slightly before she sighed into the kiss as all the resolve she had to try and make him leave was released. She broke the kiss and leaned back just a bit.

"Why did you call me Snow?"

"I'm sorry if it upset you. I know that it was a special name between you and your father. The truth is ever since you told me that story I haven't been able to forget it. I've kind of been thinking of you as Snow in my mind since then. It's the perfect name for you."

"Really? How so?"

"Because like snow, you are beautiful and soft and gentle. I remember as a kid when I would wake up to the first snow fall of the year. I couldn't wait to get up and go run through it. I remember opening the door and that first blast of fresh, cool air would hit me and it would take my breath away. You make me feel like that kid again. I can't wait for every opportunity to get to see you, and when I do you completely take my breath away. Then I think about how it's impossible to walk through snow without leaving a footprint behind and that makes me think of you too, because you, Mary Margaret, have left a footprint on my heart that can never be erased."

Mary couldn't hold back any longer as she reached through the bars to grab his lapel and pull him towards her. She crushed her lips to his in a desperate, impassioned assault. What she wouldn't give to not have the cold metal of the prison cell separating them. When they finally parted both were panting to catch their breath.

David managed to be able to speak first. He reached out with his fingertips to wipe her tears. "I love you. Please don't be mad at me for calling you Snow. I have just been so angry at Mr. Gold for degrading something that he knew meant so much to you.

"Oh honey, I'm not mad at you. I Love you. You can call me Snow anytime you want. I'm sure my father would approve."

David choked up at that and felt like it was time to bring a little humor into the conversation. "So you can be Snow and I'll be Charming. Do I have to learn how to use a sword and ride a horse?"

Mary Margaret sat up prim and proper while she waved her hand in the air. "Of course you must. All good princes do after all. And I'll traipse through the woods singing and dancing with the animals while I wait for you to come find me."

"Our own little fairytale. Just promise me not to eat any poison apples."

They laughed at that together. A good hearty laughter, until the reality of the situation once again hit Mary Margaret.

"But this isn't a fairytale, Charming. I've already eaten the apple and I'm afraid the prince can't save me."

"Don't say that Snow. There is still hope. You didn't do this."

"How can you know that if I don't?"

"Because of who you are. Because of your heart. Even in the short time we've known each other I've seen how you always believe the good in people. You took a risk for me, when I was basically a stranger. You could have turned me over to Graham that first night, but you didn't. You have defended Gold to me multiple times, and trust me, there is very little about that man worth defending. You feel extremely guilty over Daniel's death, something cold blooded killers do not usually feel."

David could tell that he hadn't convinced her of anything. Until she remembered what really happened she would always be plagued by doubts, she would never allow herself to be happy.  
He turned to the side, stretched his legs out and leaned his shoulder up against the bars. "Come here and sit by me." She copied his position, leaning her shoulder up against his. He took her hand and placed it in his lap intertwined with his. "So why don't you tell me what you do remember, and we'll start trying to figure this thing out?"

She closed her eyes and tried to gather up the courage to once again relive that day. She had tried before, but never with someone she loved sitting next to her. Never with someone she trusted to listen to her with no criticism and judgement, whose only motive was to help her. Still it took a long time for the words to come. The ever patient David just waited, content to sit with her and hold her hand as long as it took.

I remember that it was a beautiful day. Spring was finally coming into full bloom. The sun was shining and everything was so lush and green. I had decided to go to the park and spend the afternoon reading. The weather was so nice that the park turned out to be rather busy. Full of families picnicking, couples in love strolling along the paths, and children playing everywhere. It was quite distracting for a gal seeking to get lost in a book. I couldn't help but be pulled into frolicking laughter of a group of children trying to skip rocks across the pond. The girls were getting severely beaten by the boys and after listening to them suffer through their fair share of teasing, I put it upon myself to get up and help. I showed the girls how to find the best rocks and throw them just right. Soon they were out skipping the boys, which of course didn't go over so well.

David laughed. "No I don't imagine it would." He didn't dare ask her to speed up her story. Or what any of this had to do with the events of Daniel's death. He rather enjoyed just listening to the sound of her voice, not to mention this insight into what a normal day in the life of Mary Margaret might look like. And as she created the scene of her engaging with the young children, he couldn't help but imagine what a wonderful mother she would be to her own children someday. Hers and his together if he had any say in it. So he let her continue on.

"Yes, well in an effort to smooth over the tension I had created I volunteered to be the seeker in a game of hide-and-go-seek. I was having such an enjoyable time that I completely lost track of time. Before I knew it the sun was fading as afternoon was giving way to evening. I was distraught. I had been supposed to have afternoon tea with Regina. I raced home and straight up to her room expecting her to be fuming and demanding an apology and a good explanation, which of course I didn't have. But when I got there she wasn't waiting on me at all. In fact, she didn't even notice me at first when I walked into her room. When she told me what had happened and that she was packing to go elope with Daniel I lost it. I'll admit I wasn't thinking straight. I was being completely selfish. Everything was just happening so fast and I didn't know what to do. I only knew that I couldn't let Regina leave. She was leaving her family, she was leaving her mother, and I just didn't understand that. I was sure that Regina didn't really know what she was doing. I lost my mother, David."

The tears began to fall, but Mary Margaret didn't even seem to notice. David squeezed her hand tighter in an effort to support her through it.

"I lost her, and it was awful. You don't get passed it. You move on of course, but you never get over it. I tried to explain that to Regina. I begged her not to leave, and not just her mom, but me. I begged her not to leave me. I knew Cora well enough to know that if Regina left she could never come back. You don't cross Cora and get away with it."

Mary paused in her story to wipe her tears and regain her composure. She looked at David and was blown away by the sadness and compassion in his eyes.

"Are you okay," he asked?

"Yes. I'm so sorry. You don't have to listen to this."

He brushed her cheek gently. "Hey, you never have to be sorry for sharing your heart with me." He kissed her with as much tenderness as he could. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

"Thank you. You know you're the first person other than the servants to ever tell me that. My father could never bring himself to talk about her."

They sat there awhile in silence, while he stroked her hand, taking comfort in each other. Eventually Mary Margaret stood up and stretched. David followed her lead. She began pacing back and forth as she willed herself to complete her story. Finally she felt ready to proceed.

"After Regina drove away I decided that my only option was to tell Cora. I was so sure that if Cora knew what was going on she would want Regina to be happy. I thought she would accept their love and engagement. I waited in the front parlor for her to get home. As soon as she got home I called her into the room and just blurted it out. Maybe I was too abrupt, but I was worried we would be too late. I didn't anticipate Cora's reaction at all. She turned on me like a wild animal. She slapped me so hard across the face that I stumbled backwards. I was in shock. I stepped back to get away from her, but she matched me step for step. The whole time she was ranting about how long had I known this and kept it a secret from her. She said it was my fault. If I had told her earlier she could have stopped it before it had gotten to this point. Now it may be too late. She asked me where they had gone, but now I was having second thoughts. I was afraid to tell her. Afraid of what she might do. She had me backed up against the fireplace and she hit me again. I reached my hand on the mantle to steady myself and I felt my father's knife there. I grabbed it. I wasn't really thinking clearly, I just wanted to get her away from me. I swung awkwardly with the knife and she ducked out of the way. I pushed her then. I pushed her as hard as I could and I ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could. I heard her holler at me as I was running towards the road. She told me I better find Regina before she did. She said I better find Regina and tell her to get home if she knew what was good for her. When I got to the road I saw headlights from a car. I flagged it down. It was Graham. I begged him to help me. The last thing I remember is getting in Graham's car."

David could see Mary Margaret getting increasingly agitated as she went on. She was pacing back and forth across the cell. They both knew that things were only getting worse for her. She remembered taking the knife. She threatened Cora with the knife.

"That's all you remember?"

"That's it until I woke up hours later on the top of that cliff."

"Did you take the knife with you when you left the house?"

"I don't remember."

"Think, was it in your hand when you were running?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay, did you have it when you got in Graham's car?"

Mary's temper flared as she stopped pacing and spun on him. "I don't know, David! I can't remember! You know what I do remember? Waking up next to a dead body, covered in blood, with a knife in my hands. A knife which was also covered in blood and apparently used on the body I woke up next to."

David grabbed her and pulled her body flush up against his without a second thought to the bars in between them. He held her there, rubbing circles on her back and whispering. "Shh…it's okay. I'm so sorry I did that to you, it was insensitive. I was just trying to push you to break through your memories. Please forgive me. I promise it's going to be okay. We are going to get through this."

"How? How are we going to get through this?"

"I don't know yet, but I know we will. After all we are Snow White and Prince Charming remember?"

"David as cute as that sounds, that's a fairytale, this is real life."

"And real life can't have happy endings?"

"I didn't say that."

He stepped back and lifted up her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Good, because I believe in happy endings. I believe in our happy ending. So please promise me you won't give up just yet." She shook her head yes, but he needed more. "I need you to say it. I need to hear the words."

"I promise I won't give up."

He took her back in his arms and they stayed like that until Robin appeared telling him he had to leave.


	9. Pocketing The Evidence

**Pocketing The Evidence**

It took 3 days for the lawyer that David contacted in Boston to clear his schedule and take a train to Storybrooke. Then errors in the filing of paperwork created a delay of another several days before the court was able to successfully schedule Mary Margaret's arraignment. The day of her hearing came, only to find that the Judge, who unfortunately was the only judge in the small town, had suspiciously left for an unplanned vacation so the hearing was delayed for another ten days. David and his lawyer were sure that Mr. Gold played a part in all of the delays. He was quite angry that Mary had refused the services of his own lawyer for the one David had secured for her. His anger only served to increase David's suspicion that Gold just wanted to be able to manipulate the proceedings.

David tried to make use of the time by continuing with the investigation. Robin had interviewed Graham, since they now knew that he had been there that night, but Graham had clammed up tight. The District Attorney had gotten to him before David had been able to, and had warned him not to talk about the case with anyone but the prosecuting authorities. David had thought that maybe he would have better luck talking to Graham himself since he wasn't a cop. He found him making his rounds at the port.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking to talk."

"I already told your buddy with the badge that I've got nothing to say."

"I'm not a cop. I'm just a guy looking to help out his girl. This conversation is strictly off the record."

"Nothing's off the record in this town. There are eyes and ears everywhere."

"I'm not trying to make trouble for you. I know that you're a good guy who got himself into this mess because he was trying to help a gal out. In spite of everything, I know you're still trying to protect her. I've seen it. All I need is for you to nudge me in the right direction."

"The right direction is back to Boston, where you belong."

"Well that's not happening. I belong here now, with Mary Margaret. I'm going to find out the truth with or without your help."

"Boy, she's got her hooks into you good. Unfortunately for you, I'm not looking to end up swimming with the fishes. You're going to have to do it without me."

Graham turned then and walked away. They were going to have to wait until the trial to see what he had to say. After this conversation though, David was worried it wouldn't be the truth.

In spite of their altercation at the police station, Gold willingly to talked to him. He still insisted that his involvement was limited to after the crime. He claimed Mary Margaret had come to him and admitted to killing Daniel and asked him for help. He had offered to get rid of the dagger for her. His story was that he helped her because he felt sorry for her, and to honor a longtime friendship with her family by keeping the scandal away from them. He asserted that he kept the dagger because of its historical value, and not at all to use as a way to blackmail Mary Margaret into working for him. David didn't believe him, but had no evidence to prove him a liar.

With Regina's testimony, they had learned that they had another potential crime scene besides the spot where the car went over the cliff. Whatever had ultimately happened that night, it had started at the old toll bridge just outside of town. Robin and David spent an entire morning scouring the area for signs of evidence, unfortunately the only thing they had turned up was an empty gin bottle. Robin had collected it to dust for fingerprints, hoping to make David feel better. It was a long shot since this area was a known hangout for bootleggers, crooks, and goons. If any type of struggle had taken place here, it was no longer evident in the overgrown dirt road and rickety wooden structure of the bridge. They were unable to find any obvious signs of blood. A years' worth of rain and snow had obviously washed away any evidence that may have been there. If Daniel was attacked in the area of the toll bridge and his body moved, it was too late prove it. Robin was ready to call it a day and move on.

"We gave it a good try, but I don't think we are going to find anything here. Let's head back to town"

"Why don't you go on ahead. I'm going to stick around. I think I'll extend the search perimeter."

Robin understood where his pal was coming from, still he allowed his fatigue and exasperation to come through in his tone. "We've been here for four hours David. There is nothing here. We don't even know if this is an actual crime scene or not. For all we know, Daniel and Mary Margaret left here and drove out to the overlook by themselves. Maybe they just went there to talk, or to formulate a new plan, and something happened there. The problem is, we just don't know. I think until Mary Margaret remembers something we are stuck in the investigation."

David let his fear and frustration explode. "You think I don't know what the problem is? What do you suggest I do? Give up? Stop Investigating? Just hand Mary Margaret's fate over to the District Attorney's Office? Let them lock her away forever? Because that's what's going to happen. The DA is not sitting around telling his people that he's sorry but since all they have is circumstantial evidence and since they don't know what really happened they can't prosecute. No, they're going to go after her. So even if I'm coming up empty, I can't stop looking. I can't stop fighting for her."

As soon as he finished his tirade, David crouched down at a spot just off the road and resumed his search. Robin watched him running his hands through the dirt and weeds. There was nothing he could say to him and he knew it. What do you say to a friend who is crazy over the moon in love with someone who is facing the possibility of life in prison? What do you say to a person who is in a battle the outcome of which is likely to destroy all hope of a happy ending? Robin knew there was nothing he could say, but there was something he could do. He could make sure his friend didn't have to fight the battle alone. So without a word, he moved over to the opposite side of the bridge, and continued with his own search, determined to stay for as long as David wanted to.

About a half an hour into their renewed search David saw something shiny flash in the sun. On closer inspection, it appeared to be a small delicate chain. Only a few links were visible, the rest was buried under the surface. David called out to Robin as he began the process of extracting it from the dirt. It pulled free just as he caught a glimpse of Robin heading in his direction. It took David a moment to register what he had found.

"Did you find something?" Robin was only about 20 yards away when he asked the question. David had to make a decision about what to do, and fast. He pocketed the chain.

"I thought I did for a second. I saw something flashing in the sun. Turns out it was just a bottle cap."

"I got squat myself. I think I might go take another look under the bridge."

David stood up and dusted off his pants. "Look, I'm sorry I blew a gasket on you earlier. We're both tired. Why don't we call it a day and I'll buy you a drink."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we could both use it."

David squeezed his friend on the shoulder. A gesture to say thank you for the effort he had put in and let him know that he was okay now, and ready to go back to town. Robin drove David to his rooming house and dropped him off to clean up before they met back up later for that drink. As soon as David entered his room, he locked the door and took the chain from his pocket. He was sure it was a necklace. It was broken, whether from force, or just from time and the elements, David couldn't tell. But that's not what had him pocketing the evidence when he found it. It was the heartbreaking realization of what was hanging from the chain. It was a charm containing an etched calligraphy double M. Holding it in his hand, he immediately felt guilty. He should have told Robin he found it, but he panicked. He didn't have time to think in the moment. He had just wanted time to contemplate the implications of that necklace being there before Robin discovered it. He had been out there looking for evidence to exonerate her, not strengthen the case against her. He wanted to consider his options, but in his initial alarm, he had done the wrong thing. Mary Margaret would never approve of him hiding evidence. He put the necklace in his bedside table. He would figure it out later. He would find a way to tell Robin about the necklace. He just hoped he would understand David's momentary insanity, and help him out.

David countered his frustration at not being able to help Mary Margaret's legal case by focusing the rest of his time on their relationship. He was determined to keep her hope alive by showing her just how much he loved her. The jail limited him to only three hours of visiting time per day, and no matter how much he pleaded they would not allow him more. In fact, Robin diligently made sure they followed all the regulations to the letter so that there could be nothing about his behavior to question.

Their time together was spent in a dreary room with mustard colored walls and a white tile floor, which was stained with something David probably didn't want to know about. They sat across from each other in cold, hard, metal chairs with a matching table between them. He was sure the space was designed to maintain the depressing atmosphere of the jail cells, but honestly the decor didn't matter to either of them. The second she was escorted into the room and they locked eyes with each other, all else faded away. They were allowed only minimal physical contact, but they would clasp hands across the table like a lifeline between them, and not let go until time forced them to part.

He made sure that they spent every moment they had together talking about everything but the case against her. They spent hours sharing stories about their childhoods, arguing over which one had been the most stubborn and adventurous as a child. He refused to engage with her in any discussion surrounding their current situation, no matter how often she tried to bring it up. Instead he would smile and regale her with stories of their future together. Ones where they were upstanding and respected citizens of a quaint small town living happily ever after. He was a police officer again, having been inspired by her to realize the importance of being a light amongst the corruption that had caused him to turn away in the first place. She was the most loved teacher in the school, by both parents and children alike. Before long his stories would have her giving up trying to get him to talk about the upcoming trial and possible imprisonment. She would instead close her eyes, and try to picture the children he described them having. Their adventurous, mischievous, slightly stubborn, and fiercely loved children. And when his descriptions seemed to continue on endlessly she would crack open one eye and give him her best _'hold-on-there-a-minute fella'_ look and ask exactly how many children he was planning on them having? To which he would coyly reply, why as many as we can of course.

Each day the hours flew by, and it was so hard to leave her. He would have gladly given up his own freedom to stay with her, if they would have allowed him to do so. It was those thoughts that led him begin making phone calls and arrangements for her impending release.

The sun was shining brightly as David walked to the diner the morning of her possible release. He hoped it was a sign that this day was going to go according to plan. Mary Margaret's bail hearing was today, and hopefully by mid-morning she would be walking out of those Courthouse doors and into the sunlight for the first time in almost three weeks. He planned to have everything perfect.

He entered the diner with a smile that only thoughts of her could bring. Ruby was waiting for him, coffee ready. "Here," she said, as she handed him the cup and pushed him back out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the perfect spot you asked me to find."

Ruby drove him to a small park area. He read the sign as they entered, 'Storybrooke Bird Sanctuary'. A short trail led through a small wooded area to a lush green clearing with several picnic tables and a small lake. There was a single large oak tree on the shore of the lake. Just to the left of the tree was a small wooden gazebo. Several men were working to attach greenery and several varieties of flowers in varying shades of pink and red.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked, her voice full of hope.

"It's beautiful, but I wasn't really thinking we would be outdoors. What about the weather, or lights, or wild animals?"

"The weather is supposed to be perfect tonight, and what's more romantic than a sunset ceremony and dancing by firelight. Besides the fires will keep any animals away."

"I don't know Ruby?"

"Look, they are already decorating gazebo, which is the perfect place to perform the ceremony. There are picnic tables already in place to serve dinner and we can hang lights from the tree to create a spot for dancing."

"I guess if you really think it will work."

"I promise it's perfect, and Mary Margaret will think so too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is sort of her park."

David was not convinced. "What do you mean sort of her park?"

Ruby crossed to one of the picnic tables and sat down. She gestured for him to do the same.

"When we were kids this was the place where everyone would hang out for the summer. We would play stickball in the grass field, swim in the lake, and explore in the woods. There were always ducks here in the summer. Mary Margaret loved animals. Her stepmother never allowed them to have pets, other than horses, so she kind of adopted the ducks. She named them, and would come every day and throw them breadcrumbs. One day we showed up and there was a crew here with equipment tearing everything up. They told us that the land had been sold and they were getting ready to build a factory here. They said we were going to have to find another place to play. Mary Margaret asked about the ducks and they said they didn't care about any old ducks. She started lecturing them about how this was the ducks' home and they couldn't just come in and tear up their home to build a factory. One of them got a shotgun from his truck and shot one of the ducks right in front of us. He said that was how much he cared about some stupid ducks. When she got upset and started crying they just laughed and called her a crybaby and told her to go home. Mary Margaret climbed herself up in that tree and said she wasn't leaving and told me to go get her daddy. The guy said if she didn't come down he was going to call the cops. She told him to go ahead and refused to budge. So he called the cops and they came out and tried to get her down, but she just climbed higher. She ended up on this flimsy branch in the very top of the tree that started to bend under her weight. The cops got afraid it was going to break if she moved and called the fire company to come get her down. In the end, Leopold Blanchard bought out that company and then turned the land over to the city with the agreement that they keep it as a sanctuary for migrating birds and ducks."

David could only shake his head and smile at the story. "And this is the woman they believe capable of cold-blooded murder."

"Not all of us believe it anymore." David and Ruby turned to face the voice that had just come from behind them. David stood quickly and tried to absorb the words coming from the woman in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby growled in anger.

Regina stood there nervously as she looked around at the preparations being made. She wasn't sure how to even start. "Did those flowers come from our garden?"

Ruby snidely answered her, "Yes and you can tell Sidney thank you very much for graciously allowing us to cut them. Especially since technically they should belong to Mary Margaret any way."

Regina didn't respond but instead just stood there awkwardly.

David was much calmer than Ruby, but still surprised at her appearance. "Regina, what do you want?"

She held her hands up as she implored, "I'm sorry, this isn't easy for me. Just hear me out, please?

David folded his arms across his chest and nodded at her to go on. "I was so angry at her for telling my mother, for ruining our plans. And then when Daniel never returned for me, I just let the anger and heartbreak take over. I realize now that I needed someone to blame and I chose Mary Margaret. We always had a complicated relationship, the two of us. Our family dynamics were messy. There was a lot of jealousy and resentfulness on both our parts, but there were also good moments. Deep down I think we understood each other, and truly cared for each other." There was a long pause before Regina added, "I didn't just lose my fiancé that night…I lost my sister too."

David was still suspicious and not ready to forgive that easily. "You told the police that you thought Mary Margaret was capable of murder."

"I've talked to Robin. I told him that the more I think about it, the less I believe she could've done it. I find myself hoping that she didn't do it. They're still going to call me to testify. I have to tell the truth about that night, what I know of it anyway. I have to do it for Daniel. It will probably still look bad for her, but I won't outright accuse her."

David felt sorry for Regina, but it didn't change the fact that Mary Margaret was the one who was currently sitting behind bars. He couldn't help but think that if Regina had just stood up to her mom and told the truth back then maybe this could have all been avoided. Then again, if Daniel hadn't been killed, there would have been no reason for him to come to Storybrooke. He would have never met Mary Margaret. How strange to be grateful for such an awful turn of events.

"Why did you really come here, Regina?"

She reached into her purse and took out a large rectangle velvet box and handed it to David to open. Inside was a strand of pearls with a circle shaped pendant featuring a large pearl in the center which was surrounded by diamonds. It was an impressive piece, and looked to be expensive, probably an antique.

"That belonged to Mary Margaret's mother. I took it from Cora's safe, but since it rightfully belongs to Mary Margaret, I figure it's not really stealing. Robin told me what you have planned and I thought that she might want to wear it."

"Thank you, Regina." David paused as he thought about what he was about to say. He was sure that Mary Margaret would be okay with it, but Ruby might not like it. "You are welcome to come. Mary Margaret misses you too, you know. She would want you to be here."

The invitation shocked Regina and she stuttered slightly as she answered. "I don't think so. It's still hard for me. Tonight should be about the future and not the past," with that Regina turned and walked away.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," Ruby interjected as they watched her walk away.

"I think finally knowing the truth of Daniel's disappearance has opened the door to healing for her. Now if we just unlock the rest of the truth hopefully we can save Mary Margaret as well."  
David handed the box to Ruby. "Can you make sure that Mary Margaret gets this when you see her this afternoon?

"I will. Now you better get going before you're late to the courthouse. I will take care of things here."

"Thanks Ruby, you're the best." David reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You just be sure and make my friend happy because she deserves it!" Ruby tried to make her tone sound threatening, but it was hard when she had never seen someone as head-over-heels in love as David Nolan.

David made it to the courthouse just as the clock tower was striking 11am. He cursed himself for being late as he ran up the stairs towards the entrance. He was about half way up when the courthouse doors opened and she emerged from behind her lawyer, as he held open the door for her. He stopped and watched her as she closed her eyes and took in her first breath of fresh air. She was so beautiful. When she opened her eyes, she began scanning the area...searching. He thought he noticed a flash of worry in her features, but then she found him. Their eyes locked and for a moment it was as if time stood still and everyone around them disappeared. They seemed to have an entire conversation without even saying a word. Her lips curved into a smile and he couldn't wait a second more. He took the steps two at a time. When he was just a couple of steps from her she jumped into his arms. He caught her around the waist and held on to her so tightly he thought he might break her, but couldn't bring himself to loosen his grip. After the days of wanting so bad to hold her and not being able to he wasn't sure he could ever let her go. Finally he set her down on her feet, but he kept his grip on her waist as he leaned back and took her in. Her raven locks, that without styling products, had reverted back to their unruly curls, which he loved. Her green eyes which sparkled in the light like sea glass shining in the sun. The dimples that he hoped would be passed on to a little girl that looked just like her. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the playful lilt of her voice.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or were you planning on kissing me sometime soon?"

He laughed at that as he pulled her in closer. "I definitely plan on kissing you." He kissed her and didn't stop until her lawyer uncomfortably cleared his throat next to them. They pulled away quickly. David didn't mind a bit, but Mary Margaret's cheek's turned a fetching shade of pink. It made him want to kiss her again, and he probably wouldn't have been able to help himself if she hadn't of stepped back in embarrassment, putting some distance between them.

"I'm sorry," She stammered. "It's just that we..."

"No, I get it," he interrupted. "In fact, I'm going to head out and leave you two alone," he said with a wink. "I will call you next week to discuss preparations for trial."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet," he said before heading down the steps.

They both watched him go before bursting into laughter together. David reached for her in an attempt to kiss her again, but she swatted him away.

"No more kissing in public."

"Don't blame me. You're the one who asked if I was going to kiss you." Mary attempted to swat at him again, but this time he grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Then he took her hand and put it through his arm and gestured down the steps. "How about some lunch?"

"Real food sounds amazing."

The two of them walked hand in hand to Granny's diner where they stopped and picked up sandwiches before continuing down to the waterfront. They enjoyed their lunch in companionable silence just listening to the lapping of the water against the sea wall, and the occasional squawk of the seagulls patrolling for crumbs. After they had finished, Mary Margaret turned her body slightly so she could lean back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there, just enjoying the fact that they could finally be together like this, no longer under the watchful gaze of prison guards. Finally, David gathered up his courage and broke the silence.

"I want to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was this fella who was lost and he didn't know it. He was alone but he was okay with it. He had decided that was the best way to be, that love wasn't worth the complications. Then a sneaky little thief came in and stole his money. What this man didn't yet realize was that in that moment she had stolen so much more than a few bills. He followed her, intent on getting back what she had stolen from him, but when he caught her, she flipped his whole world upside down. He kissed her thinking he was saving her, but when she kissed him back he realized she was the one who was saving him."

David lifted her from his chest and turned her around to face him. He could see the tears that had begun to fall at some point during his story. Taking her hand in his he got down on one knee in front of the bench.

"Mary Margaret, I love you. The day I met you was the day you stole my heart. Then when you kissed me, here on this very dock, I knew that I never wanted it back. Mary Margaret, will you marry me?"

David waited for her answer as he watched the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. It was too long. He knew it was taking too long. He began to panic. He had expected tears, but tears of joy...and laughter...and declarations of love as she jumped in his arms and kissed him excitedly over and over again. Deathly silence had not factored into his dreams.

"Please don't say no," he begged her.

"Oh David, I love you so much. I dreamed about this moment every night while I was lying without you in that cold, lonely cell. But I can't say yes, at least not yet."

"Please, don't do this."

Mary took her hand from his and stood up from the bench. She couldn't look at him and say what she had to say, what needed to be said. She began pacing back and forth along the dock in an effort to keep her focus.

I'm sorry, Charming, but I won't let you do this. I won't let you throw your life away on me. You have refused to talk to me about this for weeks, and I've let you off the hook, but it's time to face the truth. I'm may be out of jail, but I'm still not free. I still have a trial hanging over my head, and the fact that I may be found guilty is a real possibility. One that you can't ignore anymore. It's quite likely that they will lock me up and throw away the key, and then what? You throw your own life away too? You come visit me for a few hours a day, but never get to hold me, kiss me, make love to me. You spend every night alone in a house that can never truly be a home. No possibility to ever have a family, to ever be truly happy. What kind of a marriage is that?"

"Do you honestly think I haven't thought about that? That I don't think about it every second of every day? Here's what I've discovered, that even the thought of leaving Storybrooke, of leaving you, of never seeing you again is more devastating to me than any other possibility I could imagine, even your imprisonment."

"Chaining you to me, to that kind of life, don't you understand David? Prison doesn't scare me as much as that does. That would kill me."

"And nothing scares me more than you setting me free. That would kill me."

They stood there, each locked in their own internal struggle, until Mary finally dared voice the question they were both asking themselves. "So what do we do?"

David gave her his brightest, most charming smile. "We get married."

Mary couldn't help laughing, even through her tears. "You are the craziest man I have ever met."

"There you go, calling me crazy again. I thought we had settled on Charming?"

"How about crazily charming?"

"Only if you agree to marry me."

Mary stopped smiling and got serious again. "How about this? I will agree to marry you after the trial, if I am acquitted."

"No, I don't agree to that. I want to marry you now...tonight. Everything is already planned, set up and ready to go."

Mary looked at him in shock. "Tonight? What do you mean everything is ready to go?"

"Exactly what I said. I've spent all week planning it. I'm just waiting on the bride to stop being so stubborn and realize I'm never giving up on her, or moving on without her, or loving anyone else...ever."

"After a statement like that, calling me stubborn seems a little bit like a certain pot and kettle talking."

"When it comes to loving you, I'll gladly admit to being stubborn." David took her hand in his again. "Look in all seriousness, yes we don't know what tomorrow will bring, but we have been gifted this time right now. I've learned that we have to take hold of those moments when they come. I can promise you that if you agree to marry me today, I will make sure that you never regret it. But if we don't, and it's our only chance to be together, I'm afraid we will both regret it forever." He got back down on one knee again. "Mary Margaret, please say you will marry me."

"What am I going to do with you, you overly optimistic, extremely stubborn, crazily charming man?"

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" She answered, with a smile that made his heart feel like it might explode out of his chest.

"I think you've made me the happiest man in the universe." He lifted her up then and spun her around while she smothered him with joyous kisses.

When she finally managed to get him to put her down, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "so tell me about this wedding that you have apparently planned without any input from the future bride."

"I'm sorry but that would spoil the surprise, but if you're really upset with me I promise to let you completely plan the next one."

"The next one? What happened to never letting me go? Having second thoughts already Charming?"

"Never! I meant when we renew our vows in about twenty-five years or so."

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Okay, deal...but you have to seal it with a kiss," she said as she lifted up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. And he did.


	10. For Better Or For Worse

**For Better Or For Worse**

The walk back to her apartment was filled with laughter and teasing, as Mary Margaret tried to flirt her way to information on the details of her upcoming wedding. Upcoming, as in just a few short hours from now, and she had no idea what to expect. He would just smile and say, nice try but I'm not telling you anything.

When they reached her front steps he gave her a quick peck on her cheek and released her hand. "I'm afraid that I must leave you here for the time being, my darling."

She grabbed his tie and pulled her to him, nearly choking him, as she kissed him with more fire than any of her previous kisses. It took everything he had to resist her. There was no doubt his love for her was going to be his biggest weakness. How ironic he thought, since that love was also turning out to be his greatest strength.

She finally released his lips, but kept her hold on his tie. "You're really going to leave me here? Just walk away, without giving me any details at all?"

He found himself needing to clear his throat before he was able to answer. "What happened to no more kissing in public?"

"A girl has a right to change the rules when the circumstances call for it."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Good to know. I will be sure to be better prepared for any such circumstances in the future."

"You're already doing a bang up job of staving off my advances in the present," she pouted. "It's rather disheartening that my charms don't seem to be having their intended effect."

"I promise you darling, you have nothing to fear. I find you to be completely irresistible. It has taken tremendous effort to keep up the pretense that I am unaffected by your advances. I have thought of little else lately than us vowing to be partners forever and consummating that promise. If it weren't for the fact that I have been working on surprising you for days, I would have already waved the white flag of surrender."

"But Charming, I don't even know what to wear, or where to meet you."

As if on cue, Ruby pulled up to the curb and stepped out of her car. "So from the looks of it she said yes."

"She put me through the wringer, but I was finally able to convince her."

"Well then, the maid of honor is officially on duty. I'll take it from here. You better go David before you're late."

"Yes, I have to see a lady about a ring." He turned to Mary, "Ruby's going to take care of you." He hesistated a moment struggling to leave. "I will see you later right? No more second thoughts?

"You can count on it." She reassured him as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek taking the opportunity to teasingly whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry for putting you through the wringer, but I promise to make it up to you later. Trust me, you're not the only one looking forward to the part after the ceremony." She stepped back and winked at him. David could only swallow in response.

Ruby didn't have to hear what Mary Margaret had said to know what it must have pertained to, David's face showed it all. Ruby shook her head and laughed at him. Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh herself, as the two of them entered her apartment building leaving David standing there on the front steps.

After entering the apartment she addressed Ruby for the first time. "Maid of honor, huh?"

Ruby looked at her sheepishly. "I just thought...I don't have to be. David just asked me to help and well..."

Mary interrupted her. "I was just kidding. You've always been there for me, Ruby. You're family. I would have asked you...I am asking you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ruby crushed her in a hug at that. "I'm so happy for you. He's a wonderful man, really. A regular Prince Charming." Ruby released her, "okay, no more tears, only happy smiles."

"I thought brides were supposed to cry on their wedding day?"

"Not unless they want to ruin their makeup and end up with black raccoon eyes. And I'm about to do my most fantastic make up job ever, just for you."

"Well, then from this moment on I promise no more tears."

Ruby actually had no confidence that Mary Margaret would be able to keep such a promise. She was way too tender hearted and every emotion she experienced seemed to come with tears.

The afternoon flew by as the two girls spent as much time laughing and reminiscing as they did getting ready. Still Ruby had managed to do the makeup for both herself and Mary Margaret, as well as their hair. Ruby got up excitedly. She had been waiting to show her the dress.

"Wait here," she instructed. "I'll be right back"

When she re-emerged, Mary was stunned to see the dress she was holding. As she took in the details she realized the dress looked familiar, and yet not.

"Is that my old dress?"

"Yes. David and I were talking one afternoon at the diner about what you could wear and David mentioned this white dress that he had seen you in when you were on stage, and how stunning it had looked on you. Granny and I made a few slight alterations.

"Slight alterations? You've completely reworked the dress." They had cut the dress off to a tea length and added lace tulle over the top of the existing skirt to create a fuller more romantic look. Across the waist they added a belt of hand stitched pearl and crystal beads. They had finished it off by draping a double strand of pearls across the open back. "Ruby this is absolutely amazing. I can't believe that you guys did all this. You must have worked night and day."

"Stop, before you make me cry. Now go try it on."

The dress fit perfectly of course, and Mary Margaret looked perfect in it.

"I have one more thing for you. But you have to remember before I give it to you that you promised not to cry," she said as she handed her the velvet box.

She released an audible gasp as she opened the box. "My mother's pearls." She gently ran her fingers along the pearls. They were smooth and cool to the touch. She felt the tears, but refused to blink and let them fall. "How did you get these?"

"Regina brought them."

Mary looked up in shock at that. "Regina gave these to you?" She was so filled with emotion she could barely speak as hope soared in her heart. "Why would she do that?"

"She heard about the plans for the wedding. She knew that you would want to wear them. She wanted you to wear them."

"She knows about the wedding?"

Ruby could hear the concern in Mary Margaret's voice. She knew she was questioning how she could allow herself such happiness. Wondering whether she even deserved it in light of all that Regina had lost. Ruby gently took Mary Margaret's hand.

"She knows about the wedding and she brought you your mother's pearls. It's her way of giving her approval. I know what you're thinking, but don't. Don't dishonor her and the steps she's taken towards forgiveness with some misplaced sacrifice of your own chance at love."

Mary sat there for a moment, contemplating Ruby's words and what Regina had done, before finally looking up and managing a smile. She handed the necklace to Ruby. "Would you help me put it on?"

"Good girl," she said as she placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. She turned her around towards the mirror and then stood behind her watching as she reached up her had to touch the pendant. So many emotions were swirling through Mary Margaret as she stood there, her hand gently caressing the pearls. Closing her eyes, she remembered the only other time she had worn those pearls.

She had been 7 years old watching her mother get ready for a party. The pearls were sitting on the vanity. Mary Margaret had been looking at them longingly, wanting to take them out of their box, but afraid to touch them. Her mother had noticed the little girl eyeing them.

"Do you like them?"

"They're so pretty Mama. Where did you get them?"

"They were a gift from my mother. She got them from hers before that and one day they will be yours. Would you like to wear them while I finish getting ready?"

Mary Margaret shook her head excitedly. She was rarely allowed to touch her mother's jewelry. Her mother gently placed the pearls around her neck, and together they looked in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful, just like a princess." Eva hugged her daughter from behind, smiling into the mirror. "I love you, sweetheart."

Ruby heard the whispered voice, "I love you too mama."

Mary Margaret opened her eyes, letting go of the memory. Ruby gave her a moment before stepping forward. "One last touch," she said as she began placing flowers loosely in her hair. There, you look gorgeous. Now, let's get you to your prince before he starts to worry and comes looking for us."

Mary was pleasantly surprised when Ruby drove her to the Storybrooke Bird Sanctuary. She had been here only a handful of times since her father's death, and none in recent years. She thought it was a wonderful choice for an outdoor wedding, and the weather was cooperating nicely. As they approached the clearing, Mary was awed by the how amazing everything looked. They had covered the gazebo in a variety of roses in shades of pink, red, and white. It was beautiful and romantic. Lit torches surrounded the lake, their dancing flames reflecting on the water. Luminaries were strung from the tree branches. A small wooden deck had been placed under the tree to serve as a stage and dance floor. Several of her friends from The Pawnshop's orchestra were in place, ready to provide music. Centerpieces of the same roses that covered the gazebo were placed on the picnic tables. About thirty guests, more than she had expected, were seated in chairs surrounding the gazebo. Most of them were friends and acquaintances of hers from her childhood, along with a few she had worked with at Gold's club. Ruby had obviously been involved with the guest list.

David's back was to them so he had not noticed their arrival. He was at the gazebo speaking with Robin and Judge Archie Hopper. Ruby left Mary Margaret standing in the back with Granny while she went to let everyone know they were ready for the ceremony to start. David stood in the center of the platform, while Robin and Ruby took their spots as the best man and maid of honor. Just a few moments later the musicians began playing and Mary Margaret felt her heart rate pick up. She was really doing this. She was getting married. Granny picked up on the panic in her eyes and took her hands.

"Take a deep breath Sweetheart. You are going to be fine. You couldn't look more beautiful, and this man truly loves you." She gave her hands a tight squeeze before she stepped aside, nudging her forward.

Mary slowly started her walk down the aisle. She briefly thought with sadness of how she wished her father was here to escort her. Then her eyes met David's and nothing else mattered. The way he looked at her, with such assurance, such confidence, all her own doubts and fears disappeared in the strength of his gaze.

From the moment Ruby had informed him that they were here and ready, he had been trying to get a glimpse of her, but Granny had been blocking his view. Then there she was and the whole world starting moving in slow motion. It was truly like watching a princess, as she made her way to him. She was regal, graceful, and strikingly beautiful. And she was about to become his. Robin stepped down to help her up the steps, while Ruby straightened her veil and took her flowers. Judge Hopper instructed them to face each other and join hands.

David had chosen to go with the traditional vows. He knew there were more flowery words about love that they could use, but for David, this ceremony was about more than that. For many couples embarking on the start of their lives together, the words ' _for better or for worse'_ were spoken without serious thought. It wasn't that couples weren't honestly committing to stay together if the worse came, but marriages usually started from a place where the future looked bright and full of promise. For Mary Margaret and David, ' _for worse'_ , was not some abstract possibility that was hard to imagine, it was a possibility so real they could feel it bearing down on them. David needed her to know that whatever was to come, his love for her was unfailing, and his commitment was unbreakable. He wanted her to know his love would be there to see her through the darkest of days. He selfishly needed that same commitment from her. He needed her to promise that no matter what may come, she would never try to let him go, or ask him to leave her and move on. He needed the promise of her love to keep his own hope alive.

Those were the thoughts scrolling through David's mind as he said "I do." Tears filled his eyes as she began her vows. When she looked at him it was as if she could sense exactly what he needed. With eyes full of assurance, unclouded by doubt, she squeezed his hand, and said her vows loud and clear, with unwavering strength. Both of them had tears in their eyes as David placed the ring on her finger and Judge Hopper declared his belief that the love between them would always be strong, true, and eternal.

Their tears dried up and smiles adorned their faces as they were officially announced as husband and wife, and David was told he could kiss his bride. His bride. Nothing else mattered. It was a perfect moment as they kissed with the backdrop of the sun setting over the lake, filling the sky with hues of pink, purple, and blue. She smiled into the kiss, her heart filled with inexplicable joy, and when they broke apart she couldn't stop the quiet giggle.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you Happy?"

"Deliriously. Are you?"

"I've never been happier." For a brief moment they stood there like that taking in the moment, the sunset, and each other.

The ceremony ended as Judge Hopper thanked the guests for being there and told them to help themselves to food and drink while he and the new couple signed the official license, promising they would be available shortly to greet their guests.

Mary Margaret and David were standing off to the side while the judge had Robin and Ruby sign as the witnesses. David had his arm around her waist observing her as she admired the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I know it's not a diamond..."

"David stop, I love it."

David smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, she'll be glad to hear it."

"She?" All at once she remembered David telling her about his mother's ring and true love. "Oh...this is your mother's ring. Well, I'm very honored to wear it. Maybe someday I can thank her for sharing it with me."

"You can today. She arrived on the afternoon train. She can't wait to meet you."

"What!" Mary voiced squeaked in panic. "She's here? How much does she know about me? David I can't, I can't meet her. She's going to hate me."

David turned her so he could look directly at her. "She's going to love you, I promise."

"David, there's no way I'm the wife she hoped for you. I'm a nightclub singer, who works for a suspected gangster. I've been disowned by my own family. I've been in jail. I'm facing murder charges." She looked down, shame making her unable to keep eye contact.

He reached out and gently lifted her chin. "You, my love, are everything she has ever hoped for in a wife for me. You are brave and strong and kind, but most importantly you love me and I love you. You make me happier than I've ever been in my life. Even with all we are facing, you fill me with joy, and love, and life. All she's ever wanted is for me to be happy, and she will love you no matter what, because you are what makes me happy."

She kissed him then, as she wondered how this man always knew the right words to say to infuse her with strength and hope.

Archie cleared his throat to interrupt them. "Alright lovebirds, come sign this and make your union official."

After signing, David and Mary Margaret returned to their guests where they were greeted with applause and congratulations from their friends. David waited for her to personally hug each one, thanking them for their support and attendance before he took her by the hand and led her to an empty spot near the lake.

"Trying to get me alone already, Charming?" She teased him, until she noticed a woman approaching. She recognized her immediately. She shared many facial features with David, including her smile. He could feel the slight tremor of nervousness in her hand. He squeezed it as a sign of support before stepping back. Mary Margaret was immediately engulfed in the warmest hug she had ever felt outside of her own mother. Ruth stepped back, but did not fully release her, instead keeping her hands on Mary's shoulders.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you, my dear. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, ma'am." Mary stammered. "I am pleased to meet you as well."

"Please, call me Ruth, or mother if you'd like."

"Oh...uhm...," Mary had no idea how to respond.

"Fret not, dear. I won't be offended if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's just that..." Mary paused, not sure what to say. Finally she decided to just say it. She knew his mother must be thinking it, so better to put it out there and deal with it. "I must be an awful disappointment to you."

"On the contrary, dear. I don't concern myself with gossip and rumor, or false accusations. I have only one concern. Do you love my son?"

"With all my heart."

Ruth smiled at her, a genuine smile, full of warmth. "Then that's all I need to know."

"But you should understand these accusations may not be false."

"My son loves you. You make him happy. You've given him something to believe in. He tells me that you are the kindest soul he's ever met, and that you could never do what you've been accused of, and that's good enough for me."

"Thank you...mother."

It had been so long since she had been able to call another woman mother, and mean it. In just a short conversation Ruth had made her feel the unconditional love and acceptance that a mother should. It was more than Cora had ever managed in the 10 years she had spent in her role as Mary Margaret's mother.

Ruth engaged her in another hug before stepping back to smile as she and David quickly found their way back into each other's arms. "Now, don't stand here talking to an old lady. Go mingle with your guests and have a good time. We will have plenty of time to get better acquainted later."

David once more took her hand in his, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I told you so," as they walked back to center of the room.

David and Mary Margaret rejoined the festivities, but soon found themselves separated as they circulated among the crowd. Mary Margaret excused herself from a conversation with some former classmates to go find her husband. She spotted him deep in discussion with Robin and she decided not to interrupt. She wandered over to the cake table and admired the white frosted creation, encircled along the bottom and top with pink roses. She could tell Granny had made it and found herself tempted by what she knew was her famous Italian buttercream frosting. Thinking no one was watching she allowed her finger to dip into the frosting along the bottom of the cake. As she brought it up to her mouth she felt someone come up behind her and grab her wrist spinning her around.

"Caught you!"

"David, you scared me." She smiled at him, "Would you like to try some?"

"Don't mind if I do." He brought the wrist he was still holding up to his mouth and licked the frosting from her fingers. "Absolutely delicious," he said with a wink.

"I guess it's time to cut the cake," Ruby said interrupting the scene in front of her. The smile on her face told them they didn't have to wonder how much she had seen or heard.

Mary blushed with embarrassment as she pulled her hand from his.

After the cake had been served, the band began playing and people started dancing. Mary was seated at a table talking with Granny and Ruth, but she didn't miss David going over to talk with the band leader. He headed from there over to where she was. He opened his hand out to her, "Dance with me, Mrs. Nolan."

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out onto the floor. The band leader smiled and nodded at them before raising his arms to lead the band in what she assumed must have been a request from David. Other couples quietly left the floor and he took her into his arms as the first strains of the music began. She smiled at him when she recognized the melody. He had picked the perfect song. He pulled her closer and began quietly singing the lyrics to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to melt in his arms.

 _How much do I love you I'll tell you no lie_

 _How deep is the ocean, how high is the sky_

 _How many times in a day do I think of you_

 _As much as the roses are covered in dew_

 _How far would I travel to be where you are_

 _How far is the journey from here to a star_

 _And if I ever lost you how much would I cry_

 _How deep is the ocean, how high is the sky_

As the song ended they stopped dancing, but neither moved from their embrace. The band started a new song, and dancing couples moved around them. Finally, he leaned back from her enough to look at her. He brought his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Let's go home, Mrs. Nolan."

"Home sounds wonderful, Mr. Nolan."

 **A/N: The song they dance to is called "How Deep is the Ocean" by Irving Berlin** **, as sung by Frank Sinatra, so all rights to the lyrics belong to them. I had never heard it before, but I wanted David to sing to her during their first dance, and of course it had to be a song from that time period. Thanks to youtube I discovered this song.**


	11. Ultimatums

**Ultimatums**

David awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the sounds of his wife in the kitchen. He got up and went to go investigate what she was up to. He caught sight of her as he entered the doorway, but she failed to notice him there. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, watching her as she poured a cup of coffee. It was a picture perfect image, her standing there as the morning sun came in through the kitchen window, its rays of light illuminating her beauty. He could have stood there all day watching her.

Her face broke into a smile when she noticed him. "Good morning, Charming."

He moved into the kitchen and sat at one of the counter stools, taking a sip from the cup she had just poured. "It is a good morning, except that I was hoping to wake up with my beautiful wife next to me, so I could take her in my arms and wake her up with kisses."

"Well, I was hoping to serve my handsome husband breakfast in bed."

"I have an idea. How about you bring breakfast and join me back in bed?"

"That is a great idea. Unfortunately I have discovered there is nothing here to eat. I guess we should have gone back to my apartment last night. All that's in your refrigerator is some curdled milk, half of a pastrami sandwich, and a bottle of beer."

He raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "In my defense, this was a bachelor pad until just yesterday."

"She moved to stand in front of where he was sitting and placed her hands on her hips. "Lucky for you, it's my job to change that. It's obviously a miracle that you haven't starved yourself to death."

He pulled her closer, until she was standing directly between his legs. He brought his hand to her under her chin. "There is no doubt it's a miracle I ever survived without you," he said before officially kissing her good morning. As they continued to kiss, he reached down to loosen the tie of her robe, until they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

She stepped back quickly and retied her robe. "Are you expecting someone?"

He grabbed for the belt to her robe and used it to pull her back to him, untying it again in the process. "No, and I'm not answering it," he said as he attempted to kiss her again.

She put her hand up to stop his advances. "You have to. They know we're here. They'll wonder why we aren't answering."

"It's the day after our wedding, they'll know exactly why we aren't answering, and they'll be right." He went in for a kiss again, but was greeted by empty space as she stepped back and crossed the room.

"David, answer the door, now!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, gesturing for her to calm down as he made his way to the door. When he opened it the only thing there was a white box tied with a piece of string and a note attached. He picked it up and brought it into the kitchen where Mary Margaret was waiting for him.

"Who was it?"

"Whoever it was is gone. They left this box. I don't know what it is, but it smells delicious." David opened the note. "It's addressed to you," he said and proceeded to read it aloud to her.

Dear Mary Margaret, if I know my son, he never has anything in the house to eat, so I had Granny send over this box of breakfast pastries. I would love to have dinner with the two of you tonight before I take the train back to Boston if you're available. Love, Mother."

Mary Margaret opened the box. Inside were fresh baked cinnamon rolls, bear claws, and a variety of fruit filled danishes. "I love my mother-in-law." She pulled out a cinnamon roll and took a bite, taking the rest of the pastries to the table.

David smirked as he grabbed the cups of coffee and they sat down to breakfast. "Personally, I think her timing stinks."

Halfway through breakfast, David reached across the table for her hand. "I want to talk to you about something."

"This sounds serious."

"It's just that you mentioned earlier about going back to your apartment. Snow, I don't want you going back to that apartment except to pack up your things. You're not going back to work at The Pawnshop either."

She pulled her hand away and stood up from the table. "What are you saying, David? What if I want to go back?"

"Do you?"

"That's not the point."

"What is the point then? This hold that Gold has on you isn't right. Whatever kind of deal that you have with him, we are breaking it. I don't want him in control of your life, or your finances, anymore."

She stood there for a long time, staring at him, unsure of what to say. He stared back in confusion. He could tell that she was upset but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Her voice took on a dark tone. "Are you asking me? Or is this an ultimatum?"

He got up and began walking around the table towards her. "I don't understand what you're getting at. I'm trying to help you here."

She put up her hands in a gesture that stopped him. "Because if this is an ultimatum, than is our situation really all that different than the one I have with Mr. Gold? Because you sound a lot like him right now. Am I just trading one deal for another? Is this whole relationship really just you trying to be the hero? I don't need another hero, David."

The second the words left her mouth she regretted them. She wanted to take them back. She had opened her mouth to do so, but one look at David and she recognized it was too late. He looked as shocked as a deer caught in the headlights, only this deer wasn't desperately looking around for a path to safety. He looked more like he wished the car would just run him over and take him out of his misery. David didn't even look at her as he quietly left the room, leaving her standing there.

What had she done? David was a good man and he didn't deserve such comparisons. The look on his face before he had walked out devastated her. David believed in her. He was fighting for her. It was time for her to believe in herself. She had to make this right.

She found him sitting on the bed looking for all the world like a lost puppy. He didn't acknowledge her presence in the room. She sat next to him and took his hand in hers, grateful when he didn't pull away. His eyes still remained focused away from her.

"I'm so very sorry."

"I know," he answered quietly.

She sat there for a moment, waiting, but he didn't say anything else "David, I love you more than anything."

"I know," he simply stated again.

He still hadn't looked her way. She was getting a little desperate. She got down on her knees if front of him and placed a hand on each thigh. "It was an awful thing to say and I didn't mean it. You're nothing like Mr. Gold."

Finally he looked up at her, his eyes still full of hurt and questioning. "I don't get it. Do you want to work for him?"

"Oh, honey, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it? Help me understand."

"We've had this conversation before. He helped me out when I didn't know what else to do. When I had nowhere to go he was there for me. Honey, I was so scared that night, and in the days after, when I was trying desperately to remember what happened."

"And like I said before, that doesn't mean you owe him your life?"

"Maybe I do. He risked himself to help hide a murder. Then he gave me a job and a place to live because he understood that I could never go back home and face Regina. I'm not sure I could have survived all this without him."

He shifted on the bed to be able to face her. "First off, I seriously doubt if when you asked for help, you actually meant for him to dispose of a dead body. Secondly, when people are sincerely helping you, they don't ask for anything in return. He used his help to coerce you into doing his bidding. He forced you into doing things that made you uncomfortable. I shudder to think where that could eventually lead if you stay in that position. And now that you've been arrested and charged with the murder, his help is no longer a benefit to you. So I can't understand why you would still insist on working for him."

David, I wasn't working for him to only protect myself. If it was just about me, I would have run off a long time ago. He involved Graham in the cover up. Then he used that involvement to force him into looking the other way about activities going on at the docks. I tried to leave once. He threatened me with Graham's safety. I wasn't going to run off and leave Graham here. That's why I was stealing the money. I thought if I could save up enough, that I could convince Graham that we could get away and make it on our own."

"Sweetheart, that's blackmail. That's illegal. We can have him arrested."

"Where's your proof? Graham won't talk. If I say something now people will see it as a desperate attempt to shift the blame from me. I think our only hope is for me to remember what happened that night. That's why I've decided I'm going to go talk with Mr. Gold."

David jumped up from the bed at that, and held her by the arms. "Absolutely not!"

Though slightly angered by his reaction, she forced herself to remain calm. She knew he just wanted to protect her. She kept her voice calm, but in a tone that begged him to understand. "I need to ask him about that night. I need to hear his side of things. I've always been too afraid to ask him before. Too afraid to hear the truth."

"Trust me, Mary Margaret, whatever he says, it won't be the truth."

"Maybe not, but maybe it will be enough truth to trigger something in my own memory. Maybe the fact that I'm feeling strong enough to handle it now will help the memories come."

"I still say no. He's too dangerous."

She stood up then and replied quite adamantly, "I don't need your permission David."

He remained silent for a moment trying to control his emotions. He thought back to the joking conversations they had while she had been in jail about how stubborn each of them could be. She was certainly making a good case for herself. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "But I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. I won't let you. He's not going to hurt me, but he's already proven that he will hurt you. I won't take that chance."

David put his foot down. When it came to her safety, he was determined to outlast her stubbornness. The tone of his reply allowed for no argument. "He's dangerous. When backed onto a corner he could hurt anybody, even you, and I won't take that chance. You are not going alone. I am going with you...and that, my dear, is an ultimatum."

Mary Margaret looked at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she made several attempts to respond, but thought better of it each time. The look on his face told her she had no chance. As much as she hated the thought that something might happen to him, the fact that he wanted so much to protect her made her heart do flip flips in her chest.

"Okay," she relented, "you can come. But you have to promise to let me do all the talking."

"I can live with that." He leaned in and cupped her cheeks with his hands giving her a quick kiss. He kept his hands in place and gazed intently into her eyes.

"Snow, before we end this conversation, I need to make sure you understand one thing. I need you to know how much I love you." She opened her mouth to respond, but he placed his finger on her lips, not allowing her response just yet. "I will admit there is a similarity between me and Gold, because there is a selfish side to my motives for helping you. Your love has become my everything. I'm so afraid that if we lose this fight, you will try to push me away. I don't want to live without you. I want to be your hero, Mary Margaret. Not because I have some hero complex that I'm trying to fulfill, but because I love you."

He kissed her then, tasting the saltiness of her tears as he did. She grabbed his shirt collar and held him tight to her deepening the kiss. When they finally broke free, she moved her hand to behind his neck and looked up to meet his eyes.

"You are my hero Charming. You have already saved me, by loving me, by believing in me, by giving me hope."

She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before gracing him with her beautiful smile. She turned then, and walked towards the bathroom before being pulled back by another tug on the belt of her bathrobe.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I can see that I'm going to need to get rid of this belt," she laughed as she tried, unsuccessfully, to pull the tie from his hand. "I need to get dressed, so we can go see Mr. Gold."

"But we've just had out first fight." He unknotted the belt and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't really consider this a fight Charming. It was just a brief moment of disagreement, and we've worked it all out now."

She made a move to leave the room again, but before she could get too far he picked her up and flipped her onto the bed behind him. "Whatever you want to call it, I think some making up is in order." Her attempt at a response was muffled by his mouth enclosing over hers, the feel of which soon had her agreeing that making up was a good idea.

* * *

The sound of the radio crackled in Robin's patrol car.

"Car 42, What is your location?"

"I'm out on country road 108 heading toward the Misthaven Estates for a follow-up interview with Regina Mills."

"We've been asked to relay a message to you from your private detective buddy, Nolan."

"Go ahead"

"He wants you to know he and his wife aare headed out to the Pawnshop Nightclub to meet with the owner Mr. Gold. He requests that if he hasn't reported back in an hour, that you check to see if assistance is needed."

"Affirmative. Tell him I have received the message and will be waiting to hear from him."

Robin pulled up to the house just as the radio call ended. He rang the bell and the door was promptly opened by the butler, Jefferson.

"What can I do for you officer?"

"I am here to see Regina Mills"

"Is she expecting you?"

"She is not. I just have a few follow up questions from the interview we conducted with her."

"Her mother is not here at the moment."

"That's okay, I'm not here to speak with her mother."

The butler maintained his aloof demeanor, but Robin heard the nervousness in his speech. "I'm sure that her mother would prefer to be present during any questioning."

"She is an adult. I don't need her mother's presence or permission to talk to her."

"Well then, I believe she's in the gardens. If you'll come in, I'll see if I can find her."

"That's okay, If you just direct me to the gardens, I'm sure that I can find her myself."

Jefferson pointed around the left side of the house and Robin tipped his hat as he went in search of her. She wasn't hard too find as she stood among the roses. He watched her as she tended to them. It was a side of her he didn't expect to see. She was casually dressed in pants, wearing work gloves, and a sun hat. She had on only light makeup and there was a smudge of dirt across her cheeks. Robin thought she looked so much more beautiful like this. There was a softness to her femininity that one didn't normally see. It was a part of her that she obviously kept hidden, but that Robin found himself extremely attracted to. He took his hat off as he approached her, nervously twirling it in his hand.

"Ms. Mills."

She looked up, surprised at his presence. "Officer Locksley, what can I do for you?"

"I just wondered if I might talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, sure." She began to take her gloves off. "If you will just let me put these things away and clean up a moment, then maybe we could sit down in the sun porch."

"Oh no, please keep working. What I have to say will only take a minute." Robin stood there still twirling his hat, while she looked at him expectantly. "These roses are certainly beautiful," he said, looking for a conversation starter.

"Yes, well thank you, but I don't usually have much to do with them. It's just that the gardener has disappeared and my mother is furious, so I'm trying to help."

"The gardener has disappeared. Aren't you concerned about him?"

"No not really. He cut off Cora's prize roses and gave them to Ruby to use in Mary Margaret's wedding. My mother threatened to chop his head off just like he did her roses. I don't expect we will see him back for a while."

Regina went back to work pruning the rose bushes. An awkward silence settled over the couple while Robin tried to gather up the courage to say what he came here for.

"Officer Locksley, You're staring at me."

"I was just thinking how your natural beauty compliments that of the roses." He caught the brief smile as it crossed her face "You should smile more. Your smile is lovely."

His comment had her blanking her features as her walls came firmly back up. "Officer Locksley, What did you come here for?"

"Please, call me Robin."

She hesitated a moment before responding. "Okay, Robin, what did you come here for?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine," she stated tartly.

He could tell that while she may say that she is fine, her words and her attitude were at odds with each other. He softened his voice and made eye contact with her, so she would know he meant it when he spoke.

"Regina, the person who was partly responsible for destroying your happiness got married yesterday. It's okay to say what you're really feeling. I don't expect you to be fine, that's why I'm here."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you don't deserve what happened to you, and I don't want to see you throw the rest of your life away because of it."

Regina was stunned, but quickly recovered. "Thank you for your concern, Officer Locksley, but I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.

She turned and walked to the garden shed, shutting the door behind her. Her only thought had been to get out of there before she started to cry. She hated crying in front of people. She hated crying period. Robin wasn't giving up that easily, though. He followed her into the tool shed. The second he entered the door his nose was assaulted by the most horrendous smell, drawing his attention.

"What in the world is that awful stench?"

"It's the special recipe rose food the gardener makes for my mother. It's apparently the secret to her roses." Regina pointed to the workbench where there were various bottles laying around. "With him gone she's been in here all morning making batches of it up herself."

"It doesn't smell like it would help anything to grow."

Robin glanced around the area of the workbench where it was obvious Cora had been at work. He was positive that the bottles she was using were identical to the one he had picked up at the toll bridge the other day. Robin wanted to inspect the bottles and the concoction they contained, but Regina was standing in between him and the bench. He didn't want to give her any reason to be suspicious of him, or not trust him. He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Most people would have taken my walking away as a hint to leave."

Robin decided it was now or never. "Yes, but you didn't let me finish what I came here to say. I care about you Regina. I would like to get to know you better, and maybe if you'd give me a chance, to help restore your heart."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that when Daniel died, he took my heart with him."

Robin approached her gingerly, trying to convey his sincerity. "That's not true. I've seen glimpses of it. I see it when you talk about him. I saw it when you realized that maybe your mother had manipulated all this. It was there when you made the decision to give Mary Margaret her mother's necklace."

He invaded her space, his face inches from hers. He reached for her hand. "I don't expect you to trust me right away. Just give me a chance."

He was so close that she could feel his breath. It made her own breath seem to come in quick bursts. She took a step back in an effort to gain control again. "My mother would not approve."

"All the more reason to say yes."

"Most people are afraid of my mother."

"I'm not most people. How about I pick you up tomorrow night around eight? Do you like Tony's?"

Regina placed her gloves and pruning tools onto the work bench. "How about I walk you out to your car?" She opened the door to the tool shed and held it open, waiting for him to follow her out.  
Robin hesitated, he wanted to grab one of the bottles from the bench, but with Regina's eyes on him he couldn't risk it. Reluctantly he followed her as she led him out to her car.

She held out her hand to him to shake. "Goodbye, officer Locksley."

He took her hand, but did not shake it, he held on to it. "You never answered my question."

"I thought you would be smart enough to understand that my escorting you out is my answer."

"I'm smart enough to know that if your answer was really no, you wouldn't have hesitated to say so, rather emphatically I'm sure. Nevertheless, if that is your answer, I will accept it, if you will make me a promise."

"I don't really do promises?"

He gazed at her beauty, resisting the temptation to reach out and wipe the dirt from her face. "Don't stop living just because Daniel did. He would never want that. Give love a second chance, even if it's not with me."

Robin kissed her hand and got into his patrol car. He started the engine and put the car in reverse. Regina could feel her heart, the heart that she thought was gone, beating heavily within her chest. He turned his head to look behind him and slowly left off the brake. The car was already rolling backwards when he was startled by banging on the window.

He slammed on the brake and rolled down the window. There was a moment of hesitation before her heart won out over her head. "Tony's at eight tomorrow, but I'll meet you there."

He smiled and his blue eyes lit up. He sat there for a minute debating whether or not to get out of the car, but decided against it. He would take things slow so he didn't scare her off. "Okay then, I will see you tomorrow," he said before once again backing the car down the drive. He turned around one last time to look at her, only to find that she was already gone. He did notice the butler standing on the front porch watching him drive away.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret were led to Gold's office by Tiny, who acted as if they were best pals. The Giant of a man congratulated them on their recent nuptials, making no mention of the fact that the last time they saw each other he had played fe-fi-fo-fum with David's face. As they entered the office, Mr. Gold rose and came around his desk to hug Mary Margaret congratulating the both of them on their nuptials. She could read him well enough to tell that both the hug and the congratulations were insincere. He gestured for them to take a seat, returning to his own seat behind his desk.

Mr. Gold tried to pretend that his feelings were hurt, but his snide, sarcasm came through as he addressed the couple. "I was rather shocked to hear of the wedding ceremony last night. The two of you have known each other what, a few weeks?

Mary Margaret answered him confidently, letting him know that she was not bothered by his condescending tone. "When you have true love, why wait?"

"You know Snow, I must admit that I entertained thoughts that you might one day ask me to walk you down the aisle, so to not even be invited...well that hurt."

David threw his sarcasm right back at him. "Why would she ask you to walk her down the aisle? You're not her father."

Mary Margaret put her hand on his knee and squeezed, a warning for him to remember their deal. "I apologize that you were not invited. Remember I was in jail. Ruby handled all the details, including the guest list."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you." He motioned toward the clock on the wall. "You're here rather early tonight. I do hope that you're not here to ask for time off. I understand that you're newlyweds, but you've already been off for two weeks. I have several customers who have been waiting for you to be back. They plan on being here tonight for your return."

David opened his mouth to respond, but she tightened her grip on his leg and shook her head no at him. She knew that if she angered Gold by telling him she wouldn't go back to work for him, he would refuse to tell her anything.

"I...We came early hoping to get a chance to talk to you. I need your help again."

"Of course, Snow. I'm glad to see that your marriage hasn't changed your need to come to me for help. What can I do for you?"

She heard David growl deep in his chest as his hands clenched into fists. She was squeezing his leg so hard that she wouldn't be at all surprised if her nails drew blood, even through his pants. He was losing control. She was sure that if Gold said one more derogatory thing, he and David would come to blows. This is exactly why she didn't want to bring him. She met his eyes in an effort to communicate her thoughts to him. I love you, but please calm down. He's trying to rile you up, that's what he wants. I need this information from him, so please don't let him win. He shook his head, as she read in his eyes that he understood her.

"I need you to tell me what happened the night that Daniel was killed."

"I'm afraid, dearie, that only you can answer that. Daniel was already dead when I got there."

"But you told the police that I did it. How do you know if he was dead when you got there?"

"Because you told me you killed him."

"What! When? Why don't I remember that?"

"You're a liar!" David shouted at him "She would have never said that, and certainly not to the likes of you."

Gold stood up at his desk "I will not sit here and let you yell and make derogatory comments. Mr. Nolan, I shall get Tiny to escort you out. Your wife's final set is at midnight. I will have someone escort her home after that."

David stood up to respond, but his attention was quickly drawn to Mary Margaret, who began to hyperventilate. He crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee, rubbing gently. He forced himself to calm down, while telling her to calm down and take deep breaths. He could not stand what this whole thing was doing to her. The not knowing was torturing her. He strengthened his resolve to do whatever it took to get to the truth.

When her breathing finally returned to a normal state, he swallowed his pride and turned to Gold. "I apologize. Please, will you tell us what you know about that night?"

Gold returned to his seat. David tried to ignore the satisfied smirk on his face, sitting down next to his wife and putting his arm protectively around her.

"I'm not sure how much help it will actually be. I was not lying when I said I came to the scene much to late. I had let Daniel use the car that night. I was expecting him to return it to me at the club. It was nearing closing time and I still had not heard from him. I asked Graham about it and he informed me of what had gone on earlier between you and Regina and Daniel. I called the Mill's house, and when that insolent butler finally put me through to Cora, I was informed that Regina was home and she didn't care where you were. Graham and I went looking and found you still at the toll bridge. Daniel was dead, stabbed multiple times. I thought that you were too at first. You were covered in blood and holding a knife tightly to your chest with both hands. I later recognized it as an antique dagger that your father had purchased from me. I bent over you to see if you were breathing, or if I could find any wounds. When I touched you, your eyes shot open and you began screaming hysterically. I asked you if you were okay and if you could tell me what happened. You started screaming, 'I killed him, I killed him, I killed him' over and over again. Graham couldn't stand it anymore and he begged me to shut you up. I slapped you then...hard. That stopped the screaming. Instead you curled up into a ball and began shaking. Graham and I tried to get you to respond. You were staring at us, but it was like you weren't actually seeing us. The only thing you would say was please help me. Every question I asked it was just please help me. I wasn't sure if you would even survive if I called the police. At the very least you would end up in the psyche ward. So I made the decision to help you. We put you in the back seat of Graham's car and we drove to dispose of the body, then I took you back to the club and cleaned you up. You slept in my office that night. When you woke up you could only remember bits and pieces. You remembered fighting with Regina. I asked if you remembered killing Daniel. You didn't remember details, but you remembered the body, and the knife, and the blood. You know the rest. I told you that Graham and I had taken care of it, and you didn't have to worry about it anymore. I gave you a job, and an apartment, and a bank account. I saved your life that night."

David decided he had remained silent long enough. "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You didn't save her life that night, you destroyed it. If you had called the authorities they might have been able to solve this case. Instead, you destroyed all the evidence and by the time anyone even knew there was a murder it was already cold."

"I risked everything to help her."

"You risked everything to help yourself. I think you hid that body to cover up your own criminal activities. As a bonus you added Mary Margaret and Graham to your list of blackmail subjects. I bet you know who the real killer is and you're blackmailing them too. Or maybe it's you."

Mr. Gold nonchalantly opened the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a gun pointing it directly at David. "I've had enough of playing the nice guy. I tried to help. It's unfortunate that you had to blow a fuse and force me to defend myself. I'm sure the cops will understand seeing as they were witness to our last encounter, when you tried to attack me inside the police station."

Mary Margaret jumped up and screamed, but David reacted quickly, putting his hand up to stop her and placing himself in front of her. He remained completely composed and looked Gold directly in the eye, so there would be no doubt about the truthfulness of his statement.

"Do you think I was stupid enough to come here without backup? Right now, there are about half a dozen officers waiting for my wife and I to walk out those doors. I told them to give to give us about an hour, so by my reckoning, if the two of us don't walk out of here in the next five minutes they are going to be busting their way in. So go ahead and shoot me if you want."

David took Mary Margaret by the hand. They were at the door when he turned back around. "One last thing. Whatever deal you had with my wife, consider the debt paid in full. She will no longer be working for you, or living in your property. And if I ever hear you call her Snow again, it just may be the last thing you say." With that the two of them walked away.

They left the nightclub and walked into town without saying a word. They were two blocks from Granny's before Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks. David had been waiting for this. He braced himself imagining that she was going to ream him out good. It caught him completely off guard when she backed him up against the streetlight and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and hard. It was a kiss intermingled with the emotions of fear, desperation, and relief. He tried to meet her passion, to give her the reassurance that she needed. He broke apart from her to look in her eyes.

"Snow, honey, it's okay."

She slapped him then. He reached up to his cheek in shock. "No, it's not okay. What were you thinking, David? He had a gun! He could have killed you! Where are the cops you were talking about? You don't bluff with Mr. Gold. What if he had called you on it? What was your plan then?"

"It wasn't completely a bluff. I did tell Robin what we were doing and asked him to check on us."

"He still could have killed you. Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again. My heart can't take it."

David cocked his head slightly to the side and smiled. "Is that an ultimatum?" His attempt at humor was not appreciated by Mary Margaret, who looked like she might just slap him again. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands down her back in an effort to comfort her. It did very little to quell her fears. She knew firsthand engaging with Gold was a very dangerous game.

They broke the embrace when the sound of a siren assaulted their ears. The car pulled up to the curb, and Robin got out. "Guess you two don't need rescuing."

"You almost did have to come rescue us. David very nearly antagonized Gold into shooting him."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm always warning him about his temper. So what exactly happened with Gold?"

"Besides the fact that he threatened to shoot me, not much. He still claims that his involvement with the murder was after the fact. He says that Mary Margaret admitted to him that she killed Daniel, but she doesn't remember telling him that."

"I'm surprised that he's sticking to his story. He knows that we are likely to charge him with accessory after the fact if Mary Margaret is convicted, but he doesn't seem bothered by that."

"Maybe because accessory is a whole lot better than first degree murder. There's one other thing about his story that bothers me. He said he discovered them that night by the toll bridge, but Mary Margaret told me that she remembers regaining consciousness on the overlook."

Robin looked at Mary Margaret. "Is that right?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that I woke up on that cliff. The first thing I can remember clearly after fighting with Cora, is waking up and hearing the waves crashing on the rocks below. Then I felt something wet and sticky all over me. When I sat up to look what it was, the knife fell into my lap. That's when I saw Daniel was dead and began screaming. I don't remember Mr. Gold or Graham being there right when I woke up. I don't remember telling them that I killed him, but I do remember seeing the blood all over me and thinking that I killed him."

David sighed, "Without solid proof it doesn't matter anyway. Gold and Graham have the same story, and Mary Margaret has admitted amnesia. No one will believe anything she says without proof."

"I may have a lead. I was hoping you might be able to go on a little reconnaissance mission with me tonight after dark."

David put his arm around his wife. He didn't want to leave her after what happened with Gold and her reaction. "I don't think tonight is really a good night. I think maybe it's better if I stay home, besides we had dinner scheduled with my mother."

"Already feel the tightening of the apron strings, huh pal," Robin joked.

Mary insisted, "No, David, you should go, especially if it's to investigate a possible lead."

"The lead will still be there tomorrow."

She looked at him full of sincerity. "I'm fine. I think you should go. Besides, it will give me an opportunity to spend some time getting to know your mother." She gave him a teasing smile. "Maybe, I can get her to tell me all your childhood secrets."

Robin interrupted, "sounds like you're going. I'll come by and pick you up later." Robin got back in his patrol car. Just before he left, he rolled down the window. "Hey, Mary Margaret, if you want some really embarrassing stories about David, just ask. I've got plenty that I'd love to share." They could hear him laughing as he drove off.

"Sounds like I'm going to have to plan a lunch date with Robin sometime soon," she said with a smile and a wink.

"No way am I letting that happen. I know a lot of secrets he doesn't want out either."

"So you're willing to resort to blackmail to keep him quiet?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, then I'll just have to get you to reveal your secrets to me yourself."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Her eyes twinkled as she assured him, "oh trust me Charming, I have my ways."

He laughed at that. "I have no doubts that you do." He took her hand and kissed it before lacing it through his arm. Together they walked to Granny's so he could drop her off to spend the evening with his mother.


	12. Bottled Up

**Bottled Up**

Robin picked David up about an hour after sundown and drove out of town.

"So where are we headed?"

"Misthaven Estates, I was out there earlier today, and while I was there I spied some bottles that looked a lot like the bottle that we found at the toll bridge the other night. Regina said they were used to mix up plant fertilizer of some kind. I didn't get a close look at them, but the square shape is pretty distinctive. Then I got to thinking that they were also similar to some bottles of liquor that my former partner had confiscated during a raid at Gold's. Unfortunately those bottles disappeared from evidence before any charges were brought against him. Then my partner was killed and prohibition repealed, so the entire case was all but forgotten."

"And you think these bottles could somehow help Mary Margaret prove her innocence?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping that maybe we could use them to establish some sort of a connection between Gold and Cora that would allow us to play one off the other. I think you're right about the two of them being involved in Daniel's death somehow. At the very least, I'm positive they both know more than they are telling us."

"I still don't understand why we're sneaking in. Without a warrant we can't use whatever we find."

"True, but if I get a warrant then I immediately put them on the defensive. They stop talking and get lawyers involved. I know Gold has contacts in the department that can make evidence get lost. I thought the better plan was to get a bottle without anyone knowing and have it secretly fingerprinted and the contents analyzed. If something comes up, then I get a search warrant and pick up the remaining bottles."

They drove in silence for a few moments before David turned to Robin with one eye raised and a knowing grin, "So you never said why you were visiting the home of one Regina Mills today." Robin ignored the comment and kept his eyes on the road, so David continued. "Hey, I get it. She's not a bad looking dame. A little scary maybe, but still sexy."

Robin looked at him pointedly. "She's not scary, and I just wanted to make sure she was alright after you and her step sister inconsiderately up and get hitched the very day she gets out of jail, when Regina is still trying to process Daniel's death."

"You're welcome," David replied jovially.

Robin scrunched his face up in confusion, "for what? Did you not hear me say inconsiderately?"

"Well, I'm certainly not apologizing for marrying the love of my life. Besides, it gave you an excuse to be all concerned, and trust me, gals love that."

Robin merely rolled his eyes and continued driving. David sat there for a second before he couldn't hold it in anymore. "So did you kiss her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no I did not kiss her."

Now it was David's turn to be confused. "Well why not?"

"Because unlike you, Mr. meet-a-girl-and-marry-her-in-a-month, I don't rush into relationships like a steam locomotive trying to set a new speed record."

David just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought the same way, until I met Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Robin shook his head in amusement, as he pulled off the road about a mile before the entrance for the driveway to the mansion.

"We'll walk through the woods from here so we can be sure that no one sees us." He grabbed a flashlight out of the trunk of the car and the two of them headed into the woods that surrounded the property. The woods were fairly dense so it took them about forty minutes to make the trek to the back side of the property. When they reached the edge of the property, Robin pointed out the shed located behind the house and garden area.

"That's where I'm going. You stay here and keep an eye out. If anyone comes, make sure you're hidden in the woods and give me a whistle as a warning."

Robin took off before David could question whether his plan was actually a good one or not. He made it to the shed and ducked inside relatively easy. He had only been inside for a couple of minutes when a man stepped outside onto the back porch. David cursed as he watched the man light up a cigarette, then lean against the post and take a puff. He could only watch and wait, hoping that the man would be quick about his smoke break and head back inside before Robin reemerged. It was too dark to see the figure clearly, but it was definitely a man. He assumed it was probably the butler, although it was possibly another servant, or maybe a house guest. Just as the man tossed his cigarette on the ground and used his shoe to put it out, the sound of creaking hinges signaled Robin's exit from the shed. In the quietness of the night, that small creak might as well have been a bomb going off. The man jerked his head up about the same time as David whistled. At David's whistle, Robin hit the ground. The man took only a second to scan the darkness, apparently unable to see anything, before crossing to the backdoor. For a split second, David thought the man was going to re-enter the house and they'd make a clean getaway. Instead he heard the man whistle and call out 'here boy'. The second David saw the large dog emerge from the house he knew they were in trouble. If that dog spotted Robin laying out there in the open he didn't stand a chance of getting away. David could only think of one option, lead the dog away from Robin. As silently as he could he picked up a rock laying on the ground. He threw the rock towards the front of the house, away from both him and Robin, and took off running in the opposite direction.

David's attempt at distraction was short-lived. As soon as the dog heard movement in David's direction he took off after him. David ran as fast as could, but the fact that the dog's barking was getting steadily closer, left no doubt that he was hot on David's trail. He made an effort to run in a zigzag pattern, crossing back over his own tracks several times to try and throw the animal off. David was already realizing he was beginning to tire when the sound of a growl directly behind his back left him no choice but to turn and fight. The dog lunged at him. David managed to jump out of his way, but tripped during the effort and found himself on his back with the dog poised to make a second attempt. As the dog attacked, David kicked with both feet. While his feet worked haphazardly to keep the dog from biting, he picked up a fistful of dirt and threw it at the animal. It obviously didn't hurt the dog, but startled him enough that he paused his attack, giving David time to make it back onto his feet. He spied a broken branch just a few feet from him. He ran and grabbed the branch, spinning around and brandishing it as a weapon in one quick move. Keeping his feet moving, he used the branch like a sword, swinging and stabbing to keep the dog at bay. As the battle wore on, both man and beast were losing strength and energy. The dog was panting heavily and taking longer between attacks. David's swings were becoming sloppy as his arm muscles were starting to fatigue. David and the dog circled each other, both breathing heavily. Their strategies now were more about recuperating between attacks than anything else. David knew he didn't have much left, so he made the decision to become the aggressor. He stopped circling to face the dog. He took two steps forward and moved into an attacking stance. He swung the branch like a baseball bat. He thought at first that he had squarely connected with the jaw, until a pull on the branch alerted him to the fact that somehow the animal had actually managed to bite down on the end of the branch and was now trying to pull it from David's grip. Neither was willing to release their hold, so they engaged in a full on tug-of-war. Focused solely on each other, they didn't notice they had company until the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. The branch fell to the ground as all attention was directed to Robin, who stood there with his gun aimed in the air, ready to fire off another shot if need be.

A whistle rang out through the darkness followed by the sound of the dog's owner fearfully calling out. You could tell the man's voice was quite a distance away, but he had obviously heard the gunshot and feared his dog may be dead. The dog perked up at the sound of the voice, but then looked back a David. He hesitated, as if trying to decide whether to leave without his prey. A second whistle seemed to solidify his decision and he took off in the direction of the whistle. David and Robin stayed there for a moment, straining their ears in the dark, to hear if the dog or its owner might resume the hunt. When they were confident that it was safe to move they headed in the direction of Robin's car, striving to make as little noise as possible.

They made it back to the car, before Robin felt safe enough to be able to talk ."Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I would definitely say that you owe me one, saving your life like I did."

"What do you mean saving my life? I saved your life. If I had been one second later, that dog would have ripped you to pieces."

"If I had not put myself in harms way, by baiting that dog to chase me, you never would have made it out of the shed alive."

"So I guess we're even."

David was getting ready to argue that point when they heard the sound of a siren coming their way. Robin grabbed at David's arm and pulled him down behind the bushes. Even though they were off the road, he worried they might be spotted. They watched as the flashing blue lights passed by and turn down the drive to the Mill's home. Robin stood up and breathed a sigh of relief, thankful they had not been seen.

"That's great, they called the police. This is likely put our suspects on alert and make it that much harder to sneak into The Pawnshop and see if he still has any of those bottles laying around."

"I guess you owe me two then."

"What? I thought we were settled on the score being even, now you say I owe you two?"

"First off, I never agreed we were even, and second, thanks to Mary Margaret I know a secret way to get you into Gold's storeroom unseen. We can go tonight if you want."

"One adventure wasn't enough for you?"

"Is that even a serious question?"

"I guess I owe you two then."

They got in the car and started the engine. David directed him to head to the toll bridge. Once there, they parked the car under the bridge to somewhat hide it.

David began looking around. "There is an underground tunnel somewhere around here that leads directly into the storage area of the Pawnshop."

"So how exactly do you know about this tunnel?"

"It's how Mary Margaret and I escaped from Gold the night of the fire."

"Did Mary Margaret say how she knew about the tunnel?"

"No, but apparently Graham knows about it too."

"A tunnel would explain why we staked out Gold's place and never witnessed any deliveries. He was obviously using the tunnel to bring in his bootlegged liquor."

"It would also give him a way to get back and forth from the scene of the murder without being seen," David added.

They found the tunnel entrance, but observed that if you did not know it was there, it would have been really easy to miss. Robin used his flashlight to lead them through the darkness. The entrance to the tunnel was carved out of the rock of the surrounding cliffs, but as they got deeper underground, the walls and ceilings became mostly dirt.

David's first time here he had been focused on the pounding in his head, and not losing contents of his stomach. Today's trip had him marveling at the strength of Mary Margaret. In spite of her fear of the darkness, she had braved the tunnel just to save him. The trek this time was much quicker and soon they found themselves at the trapdoor leading up into the Pawnshop.

David looked to Robin, "okay, here's the plan. They keep a crate of bottles on top of the door to keep it hidden. I want you to push open the door just enough for me to slip my hand through and push the crate off. Then we should be able to enter."

Robin did as he instructed, both of them awkwardly perched on the ladder trying to keep their balance. David managed to get his hand up through the crack that Robin had made, but the twisting of his arm to reach the crate that was on top had forced the door open another inch and David heard the crate slipping. He grabbed it just in time, but not before they heard the sound of breaking glass as a bottle fell out and broke. They both held their breath and didn't move, ignoring the liquid that was now running down the crack and soaking them in gin. When several minutes had passed without a sound they dared to move.

"That could have been bad," David stated, relief in his voice.

"Just wait until you have to explain to your wife why you're coming home smelling like a distillery. She's liable to never let you go anywhere with me again," Robin joked.

David moved the crate the rest of the way off the door and Robin pushed it open. It didn't take Robin long to find the bottles that he was looking for. Grabbing one he dropped back into the tunnel. Given the broken glass and spilled alcohol, there was no way to really hide the fact that someone had been there. They made their way out as quickly and silently as possible.

Once they reached the area back at the toll bridge, they did their best to cover the tunnel entrance back up.

Robin headed to the car, but noticed David was hanging back.

"What are you doing? Come on we have to go."

David fingered the necklace in his pocket. He had brought it along with the intention of telling Robin what he had done. He debated just throwing it down and never telling anyone. Being back here at the bridge was the perfect opportunity, but with the guilt he had already been feeling, he didn't want to keep living with the lie.

"I have to tell you something. I messed up and I need your advice. I need you to tell me what to do."

"Married one day and already there's trouble in paradise? I'm not a relationship expert David, but from what I've heard the man is always wrong. Go home, with your tail between your legs and tell her your sorry you're such an idiot."

"This isn't about Mary Margaret. Well, kind of it is, but not like you think. I found something when we were here the other day, evidence, against Mary Margaret, and I took it."

"What!" Robin kicked at the dirt, furious at his friend. "David you know better than that. Gheez man, you're a former cop."

"Says the man who has me sneaking into places in the middle of the night." David pulled the necklace from his pocket and handed it to Robin, who began to examine it. "You don't have to tell me how bad this is, just tell me how to fix it"

Robin leaned on the hood of his car and put his hand across his jaw, thinking. "The necklace doesn't exactly prove anything except that she was here, and we already knew that, right."

"It's broken, Robin. The prosecution is going to say that she was attacking Daniel and he broke it off of her in the struggle."

"And her lawyer can argue that maybe Daniel, or somebody else, attacked Mary Margaret and the necklace broke in her effort to get away. Here's what we are going to do. You drop the necklace back out here. Tomorrow I'll make up an excuse to send some of my guys out here to make another sweep of the area. They will find it and neither of us will be involved."

"Thanks, Robin. I mean it really."

"Don't mention it. And I mean don't mention it...ever."

David dropped the necklace where it wasn't obvious, but could easily be found by the detectives sent to look for it. He and Robin drove away. Neither one noticed the man who was watching from his hiding spot near the bridge. The man was certainly glad that he had been able spy the car leaving the woods near Misthaven that night, and had the decided to follow them, instead of turning them in to the police. The knowledge that detective Nolan had tried to hide evidence was a very useful piece of information.

Robin dropped David at his apartment twenty minutes later. David discovered his wife asleep on the sofa. She had obviously been trying to wait up for him. He snuck past her to go take a shower and clean himself up from the evening's adventures. When he was done, he returned to find she hadn't moved. He bent down and gathered her in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom and gently laying her down. She roused only slightly as she turned on her side and snuggled into the pillow. He crawled into bed beside her, spooning her from behind.

"Mmm...You're home."

"Yes, I'm home." David's couldn't hide the emotion in his voice at that word. Maybe it was his brain coming down from all the adrenaline that had been fueling it throughout the night, or maybe it was simply the realization of how quickly being with Mary Margaret had become home.

Even half asleep, she could sense her husband's mood. "Are you okay? Did you get the evidence Robin was after?" She questioned, her voice groggy.

"I'm fine, everything is just fine. Go back to sleep. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." He kissed the back of her head, before he buried his face in her hair and let the comfort of her smell and the feel of her in his arms coax him to sleep.


	13. Unofficial Honeymoon

**Unofficial Honeymoon**

A week later, David pulled up to the two-story farmhouse located just on the outskirts of town. He hopped out of the car and ran around to open the door for his wife. She hesitantly stepped from the car.

"David what are we doing at the old Oswald farm?"

He didn't answer her, just took her by the hand and practically drug her up to the front door. "Come on, let's go inside." He produced the key from his pocket. Unlocking the door he stepped inside and gestured for her to follow. Instead she retreated back down the front steps. He followed her in confusion.

"Mary Margaret, what's wrong?"

"David, did you buy this house? David swallowed. Her tone didn't sound pleased at all.

"No, I would never make a decision like that without consulting you. I was only thinking about renting it." David was desperately trying to read the look on her face. She didn't look exactly angry, but she certainly didn't look happy. "It's okay if you don't like it. We can look at other places too, but since we're here why don't we just look around."

"I can't. I can't do this right now." Mary turned and ran for the car, David on her heels. She grabbed for the door handle and opened the car just as David reached her. He closed the door back and turned her around. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I should have told you before I brought you out here. I know that it's not the kind of home you grew up in, that you're used to..."

She interrupted him, "Oh, Honey, it's not that at all." She broke down, burying her head into his chest. He encircled her in his embrace and let her cry for a while, before gently lifting her chin.

"Then what is it?

She reached her hands up to his face. "I thought we'd have more time. I didn't think everything would happen so soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was planning on telling you later today. My lawyer called last night while you were out picking up dinner from Granny's. His petition for a change of venue was denied. My case has been added to the docket. Jury selection begins in two weeks. He said the actual trial would likely begin the week after that. It's starting, David. I thought murder trials took months to prepare. I thought we would have more time to be together."

"Hey, it's okay," He said, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm glad it's starting."

"What?"

"The sooner it starts, the sooner it's over and we can put it all behind us."

"The sooner we will be separated."

"No. You have to stop thinking like this. You have to stop acting like you're guilty and you deserve this. That is not what you want to show the jury. You have to fight, Snow. I know that you have it in you. You were born a fighter. This is just another storm to fight through. And I'll be right next to you fighting with you, for you."

"You have to do that don't you?"

"What?"

"Call me Snow, and be all Charming when I'm trying to face the reality of our situation. Suddenly everything gets all blurred and nothing I'm thinking makes sense. I lose track of all the points I'm trying to make.

"That's called seeing the hope beyond your circumstances." He leaned down then and kissed her, pouring his love into her. He ended the kiss to turn her to face the house. He hugged her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder. "Here's what we do. We don't worry about this trial. We rent this house and move in. We buy groceries and spend the rest of the time here. We have two weeks with just the two of us. We can make it a honeymoon of sorts."

"Hiding away from reality, pretending it's not going to come looking for us eventually."

"No, focusing on the strength of our love. Reminding each other that the future is not set. Preparing ourselves to face whatever may happen with the knowledge that our love cannot be broken. That we will always fight for each other."

She pressed back into him. "I love you so very much." They stayed like that embracing each other, embracing hope, before she turned around in his arms, "So, I didn't know you had dreams of being a farmer."

"I hate to have to disappoint you, but I don't know the first thing about being a farmer. I do love animals, so I wouldn't mind having a couple of horses and maybe a sheep or chickens take up residence in the barn. And we absolutely have to have a dog"

"Then I guess, I'll have to scratch off any fantasies I have of sitting on the back porch, sipping lemonade, watching my sweaty, shirtless, farmer husband work the land." He looked at her slightly in shock. She laughed at the expression on his face. "Have I rendered you speechless, Charming?"

He recovered quickly. "No, I'm just considering how quickly I can learn to farm, or at least pretend." She laughed again at that. How he loved hearing her laugh. He took a moment to drink in the sound, and to take in the beauty of her features when they weren't so full of stress and tears. "Honestly, I just liked the privacy of being out here and the property is beautiful. It comes completely furnished. There's an old farm truck the owner said we could use in the barn. And there's a small two room guest house out back that my mother could stay in when she visits, if that's okay with you."

She took his hand in hers, the look of laughter still prominent on her face. "So why don't you show me around our new home."

It only took a day for them to pack up and move in. Most of David's belongings were in Boston, and Mary Margaret had very little from her own apartment that actually belonged to her.

Robin came to help move boxes and Ruby came to help clean since the house had sat unoccupied for several months. Granny arrived in the afternoon with sandwiches for the hardworking crew. By early evening the work was done and David and Mary Margaret stood on the front sidewalk thanking everyone for their help. After saying goodbye and watching them drive away, Mary turned to David.

"I can't believe we got all that done in one day. We have an amazing set of friends."

"Indeed we do, and now we get to spend the rest of the time just enjoying our new space."

"The first thing I'm going to enjoy is the shower. I'm a sweaty, filthy mess after all that." Mary started off toward the house, before she was abruptly pulled back.

"Not, so fast, "he said as he swooped her off her feet, literally.

Mary gave out a startled scream. "David, what are you doing?"

He gathered her in his arms, bridal style. "I'm carrying my wife across the threshold of our new home."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her through the door, kicking it closed behind him.

Though neither of them were actually able to forget what faced them, true to their promise they spent two weeks focused solely on each other. They allowed themselves the luxury of spending mornings lazily in bed snuggled together. They packed picnic lunches and spent the afternoons exploring the property. Except for the area around the house, most of the land was just pasture for grazing animals and planting crops, but there was a small wooded area along the back of the property that had a creek running through it. This quickly became their favorite spot. There was a perfect place on the bank with just enough shade to keep them comfortable, but still allow the sun to shine through. That was where they ate their picnic lunches as they sat listening to the water trickle down through the rocks. Sometimes David would go for a swim while she stayed on shore and read a book. He always tried to talk her into swimming with him, but she declined. He finally got her in the water one day when he talked her into trying fly fishing. He promised they would stay in the shallow water and she would not even get wet, since he had found wading pants in the barn. She foolishly believed him. She had never fished before so when a fish actually tugged on her line, a combination of surprise and excitement caused her to lose her footing. She fell backwards into the water and was taken a few feet by the current before she regained her footing. Water quickly filled the rubber waders she was wearing, soaking her to the bone. It was by luck more than intention that she had not dropped the pole in the water, and believe it or not the fish was still on the line. David rushed to her aid and held the pole for her while she reeled in the fish. It was a baby trout, not even big enough for them to keep and eat, but she was so excited about catching it she didn't even care that she had fallen in the creek. She had no international of letting David in on that little secret though. She took full advantage of his apologetic pampering, as he ran her a warm bath and then cooked dinner while she soaked.

They spent their evenings in front of the living room fireplace. Sometimes they would play cards, but he soon learned that his wife was a cutthroat competitor. And what was worse, was she got extremely agitated if she even thought he had let her win. He preferred when they sat together on the sofa listening to their favorite radio shows. David always turned on the comedy shows, believing wholeheartedly in the old adage that "Laughter is the best medicine." He could physically see the tension leave and her body start to relax when she would laugh.

As the evening progressed they would find often find themselves dancing to the sounds of the latest swing hits of the day. That was his favorite part. Holding her in the glow of the firelight. When she would begin to get tired, she would rest her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. He would let her drift off and gently carry her to the bed. His hope was that falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating out his love for her would fend off the nightmares that plagued her sleep. Some nights it worked. Some nights he was forced to shake her awake and remind her where she was and that he was here. Then he would light a candle to keep the darkness at bay and gently rub her back until she was able to return to her slumber. If she remembered the dreams in the morning she never mentioned them. He chose not to mention them either. He trusted that if she remembered, she would tell him about them when she was ready. If she didn't remember, he didn't want to be the one to remind her and give her another reason to worry or feel guilty.

On the morning of the last day of their "unofficial honeymoon" as they had taken to calling it, David was reluctantly pulled from sleep by the feeling of wet kisses on his face.

"I Love you, Honey, but you really need to do something about your morning breath."

The reply was a sharp, high pitched yip as the kisses relentlessly continued. The sound erased any vestiges of sleep that remained as he quickly sat up. There on his bed was a short, plump bundle of fur. He was brown and white in the face, and black along his back. He was certainly the cutest pup David had ever seen. He gathered the tiny thing into his arms and went in search of his sneaky other half. He found her on the back patio, reading the morning paper, pretending like she wasn't really waiting for him to show up.

"Good Morning, Darling." He bent down to kiss her cheek and deposited the over excited puppy into her lap. "Look what mysteriously showed up in my bed this morning."

"Well that is a mystery," she said as she looked at him with complete innocence, though her green eyes sparkled with the truth.

"Are you saying you know nothing about this?"

"Of course I don't, Charming. Where would I have gotten a dog from? Although, I suppose since he's here we'll have to keep him. It would most certainly disparage our reputation if we abandoned a defenseless little puppy out onto the street." Mary Margaret put the puppy down and it immediately ran for David and began chewing on his shoe.

David pulled his foot away. "I guess I need to find the fellow something to eat, before he makes a meal out of my best shoes."

"You might want to check the kitchen counter. A bag of food might have mysteriously appeared there, although I have no actual knowledge of such a thing happening."

"No, of course not." He laughed and bent down to kiss her. "Well, if you ever discover our mysterious benefactor you'll be sure and tell her that Wilby and I say thank you."

She smiled, "Wilby?"

"That's his name. He told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes. You don't plan on arguing with him do you? It wouldn't be very nice to suggest that he doesn't even know his own name."

"No, I don't suppose it would. Wilby it is then."

The name settled, David took the dog in to find something to eat.

Late in the afternoon they took Wilby on a walk around the property and ended up down at the creek. Wilby, it turned out, loved the water and ran along the bank splashing through it. He chased and barked at the small minnows and tadpoles that swam along the shore. They couldn't help laughing at his antics.

"Our dog loves the water," David commented as he stripped down to his underclothes. "I think I'll join him. How about you?"

"No thanks. You know I don't like the water. Besides, I know better than to get between a man and his dog."

He gave her his most imploring look. "Please, I want you to come."

"No."

He picked up the puppy and brought him up next to his own face so they were both looking at her. "Please, Wilby wants you to come too. How can you say no to that face?"

"The water is cold, and I don't want to get wet."

David put the dog down and dove into the water, completely emerging himself. Mary Margaret assumed he had given up and turned her back to him as she walked further up the bank. He stood up out of the water, ran to her and hugged her with his sopping wet body.

She pushed him off of her. "David, what do you think you're doing?"

"I just thought if you were already wet..." As if on cue, Wilby came running up to them from the water. He stopped directly in front of her and proceeded to shake himself dry. He was still a little squirt of a pup, so he only managed to get a small amount of water on her. David couldn't help but laugh. She tried to act angry, but he was so darn cute she ended up laughing herself.

"I see how it's going to be. The two of you ganging up on me."

"No, never." David straightened up and tried to act serious as he scolded Wilby. "Bad dog, Mary Margaret didn't want to get wet." She just laughed at his bad acting job. He looked at her with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "Since you're already wet, you might as well join me in the water."

"I'm not that wet, and it's still cold."

He took her back into his arms. "What if I promise to keep you warm? Please."

She sighed, he looked so heartbrokenly pathetic as he pleaded with her, that she couldn't say no. Lucky for her he was true to his word, and stoked a fire inside of her that not only warmed her up, but made that cool creek water refreshingly necessary.

David noticed later when the water began to get too cold for comfort again by the sound of Mary Margaret's teeth chattering. He led her out of the water and covered her with the picnic blanket. Then he gathered up their clothing and together they walked back to the house. David changed into dry clothes as he directed Mary into the shower telling her he would have her favorite hot cocoa with cinnamon waiting when she got out. When Mary had finished, she headed downstairs to find David had fallen asleep in the recliner. Wilby had joined him in his nap, snuggled into the sliver of space between David's body and the side of the chair with his head resting in David's lap. Mary spied the mug of cocoa sitting on the side table next to the chair. She sat down on the sofa, quietly sipping her drink, watching the pair of them gently snoring together. She sighed to herself as a small bit of peace washed over her. Wilby was going to make a good companion for him. She was still nervous about what would happen when the trial began. At least now, when it was all said and done, if David ended up coming home without her, he wouldn't be completely alone.


	14. Surprise Witness

**Surprise Witness**

Opening arguments began on a Monday morning, exactly one month after David and Mary Margaret's wedding. She sat at the defense table next to her lawyer, while David sat directly behind her. She knew he was there for her, supporting her, but she wished that he could sit next to her and hold her hand. It might help if she could at least see his face, but her lawyer had instructed her to not look back. He said it was best for her to keep focused on what was happening in front of her. He had also advised her to try her best to remain as composed and unemotional as she could. Tears tended to make people uncomfortable, especially men. He followed the recommendation not to cry by telling her not to remain too unemotional though, because she didn't want to look as if she didn't care, or was unaffected by the testimony. All his advice had done was confuse her and create a paranoia that she would look or act the wrong way.

The occupants of the courtroom stood as Judge Hopper entered. The irony was not lost on David that the same man who had presided over the best day of his life, was now presiding over events that ranked as the worst. The twelve men who had been chosen to decide Mary Margaret's fate entered the courtroom single file. She tried to make eye contact with them, fearing avoidance would make her look guilty. She recognized a few of them from the club. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. They all projected a seriousness that made her feel as if they already considered her guilty. Mary looked away, unsure of what else to do.

The prosecute opened things up by showing the court a photo of Daniel and describing him as a young man, newly engaged, with a bright future ahead of him. He then laid out the foundations of the case against Mary Margaret before bringing out a photo of Daniel's dead body and passing it around. Mary watched as the jurors passed around the picture. She endured the glances her way and shaking heads that came from several of the jury members. She closed her eyes as the prosecutor took the photo back and turned it toward the observers in the courtroom. Unfortunately, closing her eyes didn't close out the audible gasp from the gallery. Underneath the murmur from the spectators she heard David's voice quietly calling out his love for her. The prosecutor closed by stating how Mary had ended this man's life when it was just beginning, and as such, she deserved a similar fate.

Honestly, Mary Margaret didn't fare much better when it was the time for the defense to take the stage. Her lawyer talked of circumstantial evidence, and how doctors thought her memory loss showed that she herself had gone through a traumatic experience. He talked about her character. How people often described her as the kindest person they knew. How she had no history of anger or violence, even when faced with the untimely death of her own parents. He ended saying the police had actually ignored several people who they were going to prove over the course of the testimony were more plausible suspects.

Mary Margaret had done nothing but sit in that chair and yet she was completely exhausted when the day was done. As soon as the Judge ended the proceedings for the day, and left the courtroom, she practically threw herself into David's arms. He held her tightly, nodding at her lawyer as he left the courtroom.

After several moments he whispered in her ear, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I just want to go home."

The drive back to the farm was silent. When they arrived home, David tried to talk to her. She placed a finger across his lips to shush him before kissing him. The kiss surged with need, a need for reassurance and love. He realized that words were not going to be a comfort to her right now, so he comforted her the best way he knew how. With every touch he sought to alleviate her fears, and soothe her soul. She fell asleep not long after and slept through to the following morning.

Things did not get easier for her as they endured several weeks of testimony from the prosecution. Multiple officers testified regarding the discovery of the body, the fire at the club, the knife, and the chain of evidence. The medical examiner and other expert witnesses went over every detail of the condition of the body and the cause of death. They brought in a female officer to simulate how a person of smaller body size could overpower a larger, heavier person.

David scoffed as Cora testified how Mary Margaret was out of control that night, and had actually attacked her with the very same knife used on Daniel, almost killing her too. The defense attempt to discredit her with her own attack on Mary Margaret, and her threat to Regina and Daniel did very little. It seemed as if people sympathized with a mother who had been lied to by her own daughters for several months.

Graham's testimony matched with what Mr. Gold had claimed happened that night. Mary Margaret's lawyer brought out that Graham had made a deal with the prosecution to avoid his own prosecution for disposing of the body. That turned out to be a moot point when it came out that Mary Margaret had been trying to help him escape Mr. Gold, and therefore the consequences of his actions. Her lawyer turned to her and silently questioned if that was true. When she shook her head yes, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and ended the questioning.

The hardest testimony of all for Mary Margaret to endure was when Regina took the stand. They had saved her for last, hoping to send the jury to deliberations with the depth of her grief fresh in their minds. True to her word, Regina did not outright accuse Mary Margaret of murder. But her descriptions of Mary Margaret's crying and begging her not to leave, along with Regina's admittance that she told her she never wanted to speak to her again, went a long way toward motive. That had been the one thing missing from the prosecution's case before Regina's testimony. Daniel and Mary Margaret had barely known each other. Explaining why she would want to kill him was a problem, until Regina laid out her desperate fear that she was losing the last of her family. Protecting family, the prosecution stated, is a strongest of motivators. Up to that point, Mary Margaret had managed to hold back her tears, as her lawyer had asked…but Regina broke her. By the time Regina stepped down from the witness box, and the prosecution rested their case, both ladies were in tears, as well as many people in the gallery. Regina paused by the defense table as she walked out. She made eye contact with Mary Margaret for the first time in over a year, as she reached out and squeezed her hand, smiling through the tears, before walking out. Regina hoped the jury had seen it and taken note, but the gesture had not just been for the jury. It had been for Mary Margaret, a first step in restoring their relationship.

David took Mary Margaret home with the useless instructions from her lawyer to try and get her to eat something and get plenty of rest. Closing arguments would come tomorrow, after which the jury would begin deliberations. He tried to encourage them, that in spite of what they thought, things still looked positive. He assured them that the prosecution had not fully proved their case. With no eyewitnesses, everything was still circumstantial. Jurys had a hard time when it came to murder convictions when there was no absolute proof, especially when the defendant was a female. He was confident there was still reason to hope she would be found not guilty.

In the last days of the trial, David's mother had taken the train in to be here to support the couple. She had spaghetti dinner waiting for them when they got home. The three of them sat down to eat. David and his mother could only share worried glances as they watched Mary Margaret take only a few bites as she mostly just moved the food around on her plate.

"Darling, please, you need to eat something."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you worry. I promise I'm okay. I'm just not very hungry."

"Are you sure that you're okay. Your stomach has been upset and you haven't felt like eating for several days now. I'm pretty sure that you have been losing weight."

Her fork clattered on the plate as she threw it down, in a display of annoyance unusual for her. "I'm sorry honey, but I don't know what you expect from me. I can't sit in that courtroom day after day listening to testimony against me, listening to people rehashing over and over again what happened that night and not be affected."

David's mother got up from the table and went to put her hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders. "Oh honey, no one expects you to not be affected. In fact, I'm impressed with how well you have been handling this. But we can't help but be concerned about you. We love you, both of us."

Mary stood and hugged Ruth. "I'm sorry, mother. I love you too."

"I made a strawberry shortcake for dessert. Why don't you and David go sit outside and enjoy the beautiful evening and I'll bring some out to you."

David got up and kissed his mother on the cheek and took Mary's hand to lead her outside. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They took Wilby and headed outside to relax next to each other on the porch swing. Wilby sniffed around in the grass, looking for adventure. Ruth came out shortly with plates of dessert for each of them. She wished them a goodnight before making her way to the guest home that David had fixed up for her. Mary Margaret took a bite of Ruth's creation. The slight tartness of the strawberries mixed with the sweetness of the cake and whipped cream tasted like heaven.

"Mmm...This is absolute perfection," Mary said.

Just as David was taking a bite, Wilby surprised him when he tried to jump up onto the swing with them. The plate tipped in his hand and the cake slid onto the concrete in a messy heap. Wilby immediately gulped up the mess, coming away with a snout covered in whipped cream and strawberry glaze. His tongue moved repeatedly in and out of his mouth trying to lick it off as Mary Margaret's musical laughter rang out through the night.

"I guess Wilby agrees with you, unfortunately now I will never know how good it is."

"Poor guy. Here, I'll share mine," she said, as the scooped some onto her fork and fed it to him.

He savored the bite in his mouth. "That was good." Mary Margaret began to giggle once again. "What? Are you laughing at me?

She pointed to the corner of her mouth. "You've got a little whipped cream." She leaned in then and kissed him clean.

David closed his eyes at the feel of her lips. "Mmm...The shortcake is good, but your kisses are absolute heaven."

Mary rolled her eyes at his sappy romanticism. They finished the strawberry shortcake, taking turns feeding each other. When they were done, he took the plates to the sink and returned to the swing. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him pulling her feet onto the bench. He rocked the gently as they watched the dusk fade into darkness.

Mary pointed out into the darkness. "Look, fireflies" David squinted until he saw a faint light flashing in the distance. As they watched, more and more began to appear, until the yard was filled with them. "It's so beautiful," Mary whispered.

David squeezed her tighter. "It's like a sign, light flashing through in the darkness, a sign of hope." They stayed there, watching the blinking lights of the fireflies until the last one went out. A sliver of hope for a happy ending had returned to their hearts by the time they slipped off to bed.

The next morning David and Mary Margaret were met outside the courthouse by her lawyer, Robin, and an officer of the court. The look on their faces had him reaching out to anchor his wife. He could tell something was wrong.

The officer of the court handed David a document. "You've been served," he said before turning and walking away.

David looked down at the papers in his hand. "What's going on? What is this?"

Robin's face showed that he was a shocked by this as David. "It's a subpoena. The prosecution wants to call you to testify."

"I thought they rested their case yesterday. It was just supposed to be closing arguments today."

Mary's lawyer spoke up. "I got the call first thing this morning that they were petitioning the court to allow them to call another witness. They claim to have received new information just last night."

"And they can do that?"

"They can, but keep in mind that you don't have to testify. As Mary Margaret's husband, they can't force you to testify against her."

Mary looked between the three of them questioningly. "I don't understand why they would even want to call David. What could he say that would help their case?"

David folded the papers back up. "Whatever they think they have doesn't matter. I'm not going to take the stand."

"Agreed, I'll inform the judge," the lawyer said as he held the courthouse door open for them.

Robin grabbed David's arm. "Wait, David I need to talk to you." They all stepped back outside. Robin shook his head at Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to him alone."

She looked at David, her concern evident in her eyes. "David?"

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart, I promise." He nodded to her lawyer, who took her by the arm to direct her inside. "Mary," he called out before she disappeared through the door. "I love you." He tried to smile at her reassuringly, but she wasn't buying it.

As soon as she had disappeared inside, he turned to Robin. "Now, what is going on?"

"I got a call this morning too. Somehow, they found out about the necklace. They know that it was you discovered it originally."

"But you're the only one I told about that, even Mary doesn't know."

Robin held is hands up, "I didn't tell anyone, I swear."

"It doesn't matter. They can't force me to testify."

"It's not that simple. That's what the phone call I received was about. If you don't testify, they are going to call me as a witness. I don't know how they know anything, but I can't lie. This whole thing getting out is going to be bad enough for me already. I'm liable to lose my job over it."

"Damn! What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you"

David paced up and down the steps, staring at the ground. After about five times back and forth he looked up. "I have no choice but to testify. Maybe I can keep your name out of it. Either way, it's too late to keep Mary Margaret from finding out. I think it could actually be worse for her if I don't testify. They'll wonder what else I might know."

Robin patted his friend on the shoulder as they entered the building together. "Just tell the truth, that's all you can do." He left David outside the courtroom doors as he entered to inform them that David had changed his mind and decided to testify.

When David's name was called to enter the courtroom, the first thing he did was lock eyes with his wife. She looked even whiter than her normal pale skin. Her hands were resting on the table and she was nervously spinning her wedding ring around her finger. He took a seat in the box next to the judge and smiled at her before turning his attention to the jury. He did not shy away from their stern gazes. The prosecutor stepped forward to address him.

"Mr. Nolan, can you tell us, how long have you known the defendant?"

"Two and a half months"

The prosecutor exaggerated an expression of shock, "and the defendant is your wife?"

"Yes, she is."

"And how long have you been married?"

"Seven weeks."

"So you married her after knowing her for only three weeks. How very honorable of you to take responsibility for your mistakes."

"Excuse me?" David questioned, angered at what he was suggesting.

"Objection your honor. Is the prosecutor trying to testify with that statement?"

"I apologize. I'll rephrase. Was Mrs. Nolan pregnant when the two of you exchanged vows?"

"No, my wife was not pregnant."

"So there must be another reason for the quick ceremony."

The defense shouted their disapproval at the line of questioning. "Objection your honor!"

Judge Hopper rapped his gavel on the desk and addressed the prosecution. "Please limit your comments to actual questions."

"Yes your honor." He walked over to the evidence table and retrieved the necklace and dangled it in front of David. "Let's move on then. Mr. Nolan do you recognize this piece of evidence."

David tried to look to his wife, but the prosecutor stepped in front of him, blocking his view. He knew he had to do the right thing. He just hoped that Mary Margaret would trust his love for her, and be able to forgive him. "I do"

"Could you describe it please for the court?"

"It's a necklace"

"What else about it?"

"The chain is broken."

"Anything else?"

David hesitated, "its silver."

"Let's stop playing games, shall we Mr. Nolan? You seem quite reluctant to describe the relevant part of this necklace, so let me help you out. There is a charm on this necklace which consists of two capital letter M's. Does this necklace belong to your wife?"

"I don't know"

"You do know your wife's name don't you?"

Several members of the gallery laughed at the lawyer's question. David glared at the prosecutor, refusing to dignify his question with an answer.

The prosecutor smiled at the jury. "I was just checking, given they married after knowing each other only three weeks." This caused another outburst of laughter. The judge banged his gavel to hush the laughter. "You've been warned about your rhetorical comments."

"I once again apologize. With your permission Judge Hopper, I would like to remind the court about previous testimony regarding the necklace before I ask my next question."

"I'll allow it, but I warn you to limit yourself to only facts which are in evidence."

"Of course, your honor. Mr. Nolan, we have indeed established that the necklace belongs to the defendant Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan. Her step mother, Cora Mills, testified that it had been a gift from her father for her fifteenth birthday and that she recalls her wearing it the night of Daniel Colter's death. I would also like to remind you that Officer Phillips has testified to finding this necklace six weeks ago in the area of the old toll bridge. Forensic evidence has shown the chain was most likely broken when pulled from her neck during a struggle."

The prosecutor paused then as he slowly walked down the row of jurors making sure he had their full attention before turning back to the witness stand. "Mr. Nolan have you seen this necklace before today?"

David looked directly at Mary Margaret as he answered. "Yes." He saw her breath in heavily as he answered, her face scrunched in confusion.

"I'm going to assume, given that the necklace has been locked in evidence at the police station, most of the time you've known your wife that you didn't see it around her neck. Would you please explain to the jury where you've seen this necklace before?"

"I discovered it myself while searching the area of the toll bridge for evidence in the crime."

"When exactly did you make this discovery?"

"About eight weeks ago."

"But you didn't turn it in to evidence or tell anyone about it?"

"No."

"Mr. Nolan, can you tell the jury what you did for a living before you entered the field of private investigation?"

"I was an officer employed with the Boston police department."

"So we can assume that you understand the rules of evidence, as well as the penalties associated with hiding or destroying evidence."

"That is true."

"Then I can only determine that you must have had a very compelling reason to do so. Like maybe you knew the evidence helped to prove that the suspect, whom you had apparently fallen in love with, was in fact guilty of murder."

Very audible crying was now coming from Mary Margaret, as her lawyer stood shouting, "Objection your honor! He is testifying again, stating his personal opinion instead of facts. He can't know what Mr. Nolan was thinking."

Before the judge could even make a judgment the prosecutor spoke up. "I'm sorry, I will ask the question. Is it true Mr. Nolan, that you took evidence in an effort to hide it because you knew that it proved your wife was a cold blooded killer?"

David tried to make eye contact with his wife as he fiercely tried to defend himself, and her, but she would not look at him. "No, absolutely not. I just panicked. That necklace could just as easily prove that it was Mary Margaret who was under attack and defending herself."

"So you're admitting your wife killed Daniel, but it was self-defense?"

David stood up anger taking over him. "No, that's not what I said! You're putting words in my mouth."

The sound of the gavel grabbed everyone's attention. "Order in the court. Mr. Nolan please sit down right now."

With a satisfied grin the prosecutor addressed Judge Hopper. "We have no more questions your honor. The prosecution once again rests."

David looked around the courtroom. Mary Margaret's head was on the table and she was shaking with sobs. Her lawyer was leaned over whispering in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. His mother was in the gallery, tears flowing from her eyes as well. Most of the jurors were glaring at him, judgment on their faces.

The judge rapped his gavel again to gain everyone's attention. "Court is adjourned until tomorrow morning at nine, when we will resume with closing arguments. Bailiff, would you please escort Mr. Nolan to the holding cell, until the District Attorney has decided whether or not to charge him with obstruction of justice."

The bailiff moved forward taking his handcuffs from his belt.

"No," Mary Margaret screamed out as she stood up. Her face crumbled before him. "David?"

David tried to go to her, but the bailiff held him back, as he handcuffed his wrists behind his back. He could only look at her as he told her, "I love you, Snow, I love you." The words had barely left his lips when she visibly went from much too pale, to a deathly pallor. He watched in horror as her legs collapsed from under her and she crashed to the floor. Her lawyer's quick reflexes were the only thing that kept her head from hitting the table on the way down.

David struggled against the hold the bailiff had on him. "Mary Margaret. That's my wife, let me go...Mary..." The cry of her name continued in vain as the bailiff drug him, against his will, out of the courtroom.

Mary regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. She called out for David as she tried to sit up. Ruth placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and get her to lay back down.

"It's okay, dear, David's fine. Right now we need to take care of you."

"Where is he, Where is David? I want to see him." Mary Margaret pulled at the needle in her arm, but the paramedic stopped her, explaining she was dehydrated and needed to keep the I V in place for now.

Ruth reached for her hand. "Robin is taking care of things with David. He would never forgive himself if something happened to you, so I need you to cooperate with the medical staff. The sooner they say you're better, the sooner you can see David."

Mary Margaret seemed to calm a little at that. "Thank you, Ruth, for being here with me."

Ruth squeezed her hand. "We are family."

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Mary Margaret was wheeled into a room, where they proceeded to draw blood from her. Then they brought her some juice and crackers, encouraging her to try and eat a little. Ruth never left her side and Mary Margaret was grateful for her calming presence. She couldn't stop worrying about David. This was worse than any scenario that she had previously allowed herself to imagine. She had been fully prepared to accept prison, if that was to be her fate, but the thought that David could suffer the same fate had never entered her mind. She couldn't fathom why he had done something so reckless just to protect her.

The doctor entered the room a short time later. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Nolan. I am Dr. Whale." He took note that she had eaten at least a small bit of the food they had brought. "Are you feeling any better."

"Yes, doctor I am. I've just been quite stressed lately, as I'm sure you understand. I allowed myself to get a little overwhelmed this morning, but I'm much better. I just need to get out of here, so I can go to my husband."

"I'm afraid that we won't be releasing you just yet." He addressed Ruth, "You wouldn't mind letting me talk with Mrs. Nolan alone for just a second?"

"Of course not," Ruth said as she got up.

"No, it's okay. She's my family. Whatever you have to say, you can say it front of her."

The doctor hesitated for only a moment before continuing, "Mrs. Nolan, you are quite dehydrated, and your oxygen count was low, so we will be keeping you overnight to take care of that. You're going to need to start taking better care of yourself. The symptoms that you've been experiencing are not just from stress, although I'm sure that the constant worry hasn't helped. Congratulations, Mrs. Nolan, you are going to have a baby."

Her brain went into overload trying to compute what the doctor just said. Pregnant? Her emotions were fighting within her. She wanted to feel happy, she had always wanted children...but the timing. How could she bring a child into her mess of a life right now? She couldn't raise a child from behind bars. And now David was facing the same. Still, the thought of a child, hers and David's, made from their love, nothing could give her more joy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the warmth of Ruth's embrace. "Oh, honey, this is wonderful. David has always wanted children. No child will be more loved than this one."

There, in the comfort of Ruth's arms, a plan began to form in Mary Margaret's mind. Yes, this child would be very loved, and raised well. She would make sure of it.


	15. Silencing The Snitch

**A/N: Only 4 chapters left in this story. I am so grateful to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. I was seriously a little too ambitious with this one, thinking that I could create a believable mystery, and then set it in a different time period. I'm pretty sure I would have abandoned it if not for the consistent positive feedback. I hope you enjoy the final leg of the journey, and be prepared for some violence and character deaths, this is a murder mystery after all.**

 **Also, thank you to the reviewer who pointed out my mistake in the way they would have detected Mary Margaret's pregnancy in the 1930's. I was trying so hard on the details, and I missed that one, and I will definitely go back and correct it.**

 **Silencing the Snitch**

Robin entered the cell block with a grim look on his face. He unlocked David's cell and motioned for him to exit.

As soon as David saw him he began a barrage of questions. "Is Mary Margaret okay? Where is she? What's going on?"

"You are being released. The District Attorney has decided not to press charges against you."

"So why do you look like this isn't a good thing? Is something wrong with Mary Margaret?"

"They had to take her to the hospital, turns out she was dehydrated and her oxygen levels were low. They've given her fluids and she says she is feeling much better. In fact she is waiting to see you right now. We can talk about the details of everything else later."

Relief flooded David's heart and mind. As long as she was okay, he could deal with anything else. "This whole thing has taken too much of a toll on her. It has her stomach all in knots, and I haven't been able to get her to eat and drink like she should. I will be so glad when it's all over and we can settle into a normal life."

Robin did not respond to his friend. He didn't have the heart to tell him that life was never going to be normal for him again. Even if he could have found the words to say, Mary Margaret had asked to be the one to tell him. He knew when he found out the reason for his release he was going to be furious."

When they arrived at the hospital, Robin led him down the hall to the room where she was. David's steps increased as they got closer, worry creeping in again. He wasn't surprised to see her lawyer outside her door, but the District Attorney and a uniformed officer were unexpected visitors.

"What are they doing here?" He asked Robin.

"Go see your wife first. We can talk afterwards."

David was eager to see his wife, but still he hesitated at the door. It didn't take a genius to tell that there was something they weren't telling him, and that it wasn't going to be good news. He assumed it had to do with his wife's health. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. His mother was perched on the bed next to her, holding her hand. The two were engaged in quiet conversation. They both looked up when they heard the door open. She looked much better than she had last time he had seen her. Her color had returned and her eyes were definitely brighter, but still, seeing her in a hospital bed hooked up to IV's and with an oxygen hood over her head was an alarming sight. His mother stood and opened her arms to him. He embraced her but his focus never left Mary Margaret. She too was intensely focused on him.

Ruth released David and smiled at the two of them. "I'll leave you two alone." She squeezed both of their hands before leaving the room.

David crossed to Mary then and took his mother's place on the bed, as she moved herself to a sitting position. They both reached for each other at the same time. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. They did not speak, just let the feel of being cocooned in each other's arms enough for now. Mary Margaret could not have explained it if you asked her, the kind of comfort and peace that came from being in his presence.

Finally he loosened his hold on her, but kept his arm on her shoulder, gently caressing her. He was desperate to kiss her, but the apparatus over her head made it impossible. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on? Robin said you were okay, but I'm having a hard time believing that."

She placed her hand over the one that was on her shoulder. She knew she needed to be the one to tell him this, but she also knew he was going to react very strongly, and probably very badly. She wasn't sure which piece of news she should tell him first. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

She felt him tense. He scooted back on the bed and turned serious. "I knew there was bad news. What's wrong, please tell me?"

She decided to tell him the bad news first, hoping that the good news would bring him back down from what she was expecting when she told him what she had done. She was learning that David was extremely patient, except when he was trying to protect her. Then he tended to fly off the handle. She inhaled as she took his hand and brought it into her lap.

"Charming, you're the most amazing man I have ever met, and I love you with all my heart. That's why I can't stand by and let you go to jail. I've signed a deal with the District Attorney. I'm going to plead guilty to Daniel's murder and in return he has agreed to not press any charges against you."

David stood up abruptly. He wanted to scream, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would be sick.

"David, please understand. Please don't be mad."

He shook his head, as he found his voice and speech burst from him. "No!" He pointed his finger at her. "No! I won't let you do this!"

"She pleaded with him. "David, please sit down and let's talk about this calmly."

"No, there is nothing to talk about."

Everyone gathered outside of Mary Margaret's hospital door had heard when David's outburst began. They all jumped as he stormed through the door, bringing his tirade into the hall. He turned on the DA, "You used me as leverage to get a confession from her. Whatever deal she has signed, I want you to tear it up. She's not doing this." He then turned his attention to her own attorney. "You're her lawyer. How could you let her agree to this?"

Robin placed his hands on David's shoulders. "Just calm down a second and hear us out. This isn't a bad deal for her. The way things were going, she was likely to be convicted anyway."

Mary's attorney interrupted, continuing the explanation, "And the judge will feel he has an obligation to those jurors in his sentencing. This deal takes that off the table. With him not knowing how the jury would have voted, he will be more readily swayed by character arguments during sentencing. Regina and Graham have both agreed to speak on Mary Margaret's behalf. As a stipulation of this deal, the district attorney has agreed to not object to their statements, even though they were both originally witnesses for the prosecution. When you couple that with Mary Margaret's passing out in court today and her pregnancy it's very likely..."

"Wait, what? What did you just say?" You could have heard a pin drop in the awkward silence that followed David's question, as they realized he did not yet know.

"That was the good news." Mary Margaret's voice quietly came from behind him. She had unhooked herself from the various tubes and medial equipment surrounding her to get out of bed and follow David. She was standing quietly back as her attorney and Robin had tried to explain.

He searched her eyes, trying to process this new piece of information. "You're pregnant?"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you." She gave him a hopeful smile. "This is good news, isn't it? I know it wasn't planned."

A huge grin broke out onto his face and he quickly answered, "Oh, Sweetheart, this is the best news." He moved toward her intent on kissing her, until it occurred to him that she was out of bed. His smile vanished as he grabbed her up into his arms and deposited her back on the bed, fussing over her. "What are you doing out of bed? Put that thing back over your head. Where's the doctor? I want to talk to the doctor. Are you really alright? Is this why you passed out? Is the baby okay?"

She grabbed his hands to still them. "David stop. I'm fine, the baby's fine."

He did stop...when he heard that word. The look on his face was one of wonderment. "A baby," he whispered, "We're having a baby." He kissed her then, exploding with the joy of it. He broke the kiss and placed his hand on her stomach, still in awe.

She laughed at him, "David you're not going to be able to feel anything there for a while."

"No, but maybe he can feel me."

She gave him a questioning grin, "He?"

"It's just a feeling, but I'll be just as happy if it's a girl," he was quick to assure her. "A little girl as beautiful and strong and kind as her mom."

"And as compassionate and heroic and stubborn as her father."

He tapped the tip of her nose, "You're the stubborn one."

She could only laugh in agreement. "Poor child, they're going to be hit from both sides with that gene."

David's laughter was short-lived as his mind contemplated the other words she used to describe him. Sorrow took over his expression. "I'm afraid the word hero no longer describes me. I used to pride myself on it. I quit the force in outrage because of the number of officers I encountered who were taking payoffs, instead of being the heroes they should have been. Now I have proven myself no better than those I criticized. I'm so sorry, Snow, that I have put us in this position."

Please don't be too hard on yourself. You made a mistake, and I forgive you. You are still my hero, always. We can move forward from here. Everything is going to be okay."

"So now you're the positive one?"

"That's how a marriage works, right? You've been strong for me, and now, I'm going to be strong for you, and for our child."

"Snow, I can't let you take this deal."

"Charming, you heard them. This deal is hope for us. We can't both go to jail, one of us has to be free to raise this baby, and that's you."

"I can't raise this baby alone."

"You won't be alone. Your mother has already decided that she is going to move here and help out. And maybe my lawyer is right about possible leniency. Judge Hopper has known me since I was a child. If Regina and Graham really do testify, and with news of the baby, then I believe there is a chance."

"It's a murder rap Sweetheart, if you plead guilty he can't let you go free."

"No, but the DA said if I admit guilt he won't seek the maximum punishment. That would leave the door open for me to be sent to a minimum security reformatory and even have the possibility of parole in just a few years if the judge so chooses."

"A few years is still too long, a baby needs its mother."

"What a baby needs most is love, and you've got that in spades. You're going to be a wonderful father." She pulled him close and kissed him before he could protest any further.

They parted lips, and Mary Margaret scooted over and patted the spot next to her. He sat down and placed his hand back on her stomach. She placed her own hand over his and they sat there together, each engrossed in their own thoughts, each knowing that their child's life was not going to be the perfect one they wanted. They just hoped that love would be enough to make up for all the difficulties this little one would face.

That's how the doctor found them when he entered the room for his afternoon rounds. David stood up quickly as he entered, jolting Mary Margaret awake in the process.

"Mr. Nolan, I presume. I'm Doctor Whale." He held out his hand and David shook it. He turned his attention to his patient. "How are you feeling this afternoon Mrs. Nolan."

"I am feeling much better, thank you."

The doctor checked her vitals and wrote a few things on her chart. "They told me that you ate lunch, and I see your husband has gotten you to rest a little, so that's good."

"Doctor Whale, my wife says that she and the baby are fine, but I'm sure you can understand if I'd like to hear that from you."

"She is right, both are doing well. We have corrected the dehydration issue, and now that you both know that she is pregnant, I'm sure that you will make sure that she is taking better care of herself and the baby."

David gave Mary Margaret a look that said she better be listening as he told the doctor, "Absolutely we will."

"There is one thing that concerns me. When you came in the oxygen levels in your bloodstream were low. Mrs. Nolan do you have a history of asthma? Or did you have any trouble with shortness of breath as a child?

"No, nothing like that."

David chimed in, "I've noticed it a couple of times. She had an episode where she started hyperventilating just a few weeks ago."

"Yes, Honey, but that's because of all this stress."

"Mrs. Nolan, how often do you have these episodes?"

"I've only had them a few times, maybe once a month or so. I remember the first one happened about a year ago. I had to stop in the middle of a song at work. They were more frequent for a while, but I rarely have them now. I'm sure it's just stress. It's been a rough year for me."

"You're probably right, but I'd like to keep you overnight to run some tests just to be sure."

David and Mary Margaret agreed that, for the sake of the baby, she would undergo the tests. David left the room to go contact the lawyer and see if they could get the sentencing hearing delayed while she was in the hospital. He found his mother sitting outside of the hospital room.

"How is she?"

"She says she is feeling fine. The doctor wants to run some more tests, just as a precaution."

"How are you, son?"

"I don't know how to answer that? I'm thrilled to be having a baby with Mary Margaret, it is the most wonderful feeling. But the thought of having to raise this baby without her, it's the worst feeling. I never knew it was possible to be so happy and so heartbroken at the same time."

Ruth wrapped her arms around her son. "I love you so much son. Don't let yourself lose faith. Let the love you have for this child keep you strong, for them."

As David stood there wrapped in the arms of his mother, he was reminded of her own strength. This woman had not only survived the abandonment of her husband, she had found the courage to forgive him. Left with nothing, she had worked past the point of exhaustion to make a life for them. David had seen her go to bed hungry many times to ensure that he had enough to eat. Mary Margaret was also willing to sacrifice for her child. David determined that he would raise his child with the same sacrificial love."

The next afternoon, David, Ruth, and Mary Margaret were sitting in her hospital room playing a game of cards.

Mary played a card. Ruth smiled as she quickly picked up the trick. "Thank you dear, I needed that one?"

David groaned, "What happened to the cutthroat card shark that you are, when it's just the two of us playing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about honey," Mary Margaret innocently replied, although her smile said she knew exactly what he meant. "Perhaps, it's just that you stink at playing cards."

"I stink huh? That's it, darling, no more holding back," he said as he made his play.

"So, you've been holding back huh," she laughed, as she placed the remaining cards in her hand face down in front of him. "I believe the rest of the tricks are mine."

David playfully threw his cards down on the bed. "How do you get so lucky?"

"Luck? That's called skill, honey." Mary patted her stomach, "and I plan on teaching this little one all my secrets."

"Well, I have a few secrets of my own."

"I'm sure you think you do," Mary stated, as she gave him a most mischievous smile, then winked at his mother,

Ruth laughed out loud as her son gave her a look that questioned whether she would willingly turn informer on him. "What exactly do the two of you talk about when I'm not around?"

"We will never tell, will we dear?" Ruth said as she began picking up the cards.

They were interrupted by knocking on the door, and her lawyer peeking his head inside. Mary Margaret motioned for him to come in as she adjusted herself to sit up a little more in the bed.

"How are you feeling Mary Margaret?"

"So much better. Thank you for stopping by to check."

"I was hoping that I might be able to speak with the two of you a moment."

Ruth stepped outside and David sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm afraid that I have some rather bad news. I received a message at my office this morning that Graham will no longer be testifying at the sentencing."

Mary Margaret grabbed David's hands for support. "Did he say why?"

"I didn't actually talk to him. I just found this note slipped under the door when I got to work this morning. I tried to contact him this morning, but I can't get a hold of him." He handed the note to them. They read it together. It was simple and short, with no explanation.

 _Please tell Mary Margaret that I am sorry, but I have changed my mind about testifying. ~Graham  
_  
As she read the note she was trying to keep her emotions intact. "I don't understand why he would change his mind so suddenly."

"I do," David exclaimed, as he stood up angrily. "Gold got to him. I've never believed they were telling the truth."

"It doesn't matter if they're telling the truth or not. I'm pleading guilty. The case is over and both of them are in the clear."

David crossed the room to the door. Mary Margaret threw back the blankets and put her feet on the floor. "David, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Graham, and I'm going to make him tell me the truth."

"Please, don't go. What if something happens to you? Think of the baby."

"I am thinking of this baby. I'm not going to sit around and let this baby's mama go to jail, when the truth is still out there somewhere." David opened the door to the hospital room and gestured to his mother who had been standing outside the room. "Mother, I need you to keep an eye on her for me." David walked out then, amidst Mary Margaret's protests for him to come back and listen to her.

Ruth watched David go as Mary pleaded with him not to. She turned to her daughter-in-law. "What happened? Where is he headed?"

"He's headed straight for trouble, I'm afraid. We need to call Robin."

David got in his truck and drove straight to the harbor. He didn't even try to sneak into the warehouse this time. Instead he slammed the door as he entered, his anger and a sense of desperation driving him. His voice echoed through the warehouse. "Graham, where the hell are you? We need to talk." When there was no immediate answer he added, " I'm not leaving until I talk to you."

David heard the sound of the gun cocking from behind him. A voice he didn't recognize advised him to turn around slowly. He assumed that the man currently holding a gun in front of him was one of Gold's.

"You've got no business here. You've got five minutes to get as far away from here as you can before I pump you full of lead."

"I'm not looking to cause trouble, but I'm not leaving until I talk to Graham."

"Listen buddy, Graham's not here. The only reason I haven't already plugged you is because I recognize you as that detective friend of Mary Margaret's, and she's a nice broad."

"That broad is my wife."

"Well, if you want to see your wife again I suggest you beat it."

David could see the guy wasn't going to back down, and in his rush he had left unarmed. "Okay, I'm going."

David backed out of the warehouse door. It was promptly shut behind him and he heard the lock click shut. He wasn't about to give up that easily though. He walked back to his truck and got in, in case he was being watched. He drove a little ways up the road and parked behind another nearby warehouse. The he got out of his car and found a hiding spot behind some shipping crates where he could keep an eye on the door. Graham had to come out sooner or later. Luckily for David it was sooner. Graham turned to the left down toward the cannery. David followed him. Graham slipped behind the rows of fish barrels and then stopped, pulling a gun from his pocket.

"All right Nolan, I know you're there."

David stepped out of the shadows. It took a lot of restraint on his part to keep from punching Graham, even with the gun he was holding.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to save my wife. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth of what happened that night. So you have two choices, you can talk to me, or you can shoot me."

Graham's hand was shaking as he straightened his arm out and pulled back the hammer on the gun. "I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to."

A standoff ensued as they stared each other down. Eventually, Graham dropped his arm to his side. "I can't kill anybody."

"I know you can't, and neither could Mary Margaret. You know that. Please help us."

Just then, Robin rounded the corner, his gun at the ready. "Drop the gun and put your hands up."

Graham did as instructed as David addressed Robin. "What are you doing here? How did you know how to find me?"

"Mary Margaret called me in a panic. It wasn't too hard to figure out where you were headed, and I found your truck parked behind the building."

"I had everything handled just fine, in fact he was just about to talk."

"No, I was not. They kill rats around here."

Robin kicked Graham's gun out of the way. He unhooked his cuffs from his belt and put one side around Graham's right wrist and attached the other end to the handle of a nearby fish barrel. "I would reconsider if I were you. You were holding a gun on David. I can arrest you for attempted murder. The only way you're getting out of those cuffs is to talk."

"Please Graham," David added, "don't send the mother of my child to prison."

"Mary Margaret is pregnant?" David shook his head affirmatively. Graham lowered his head in defeat. "I should have just gone home that night, and not worried about Mary Margaret. I don't know who killed Daniel, but I can tell you that Gold is lying."

Robin put his gun back in his holster to try and put Graham at ease. "So tell us your version of what happened."

"You know the story up until Daniel asked me to go with Regina and make sure that she got home okay. I had left my car at the toll bridge, so after we made it back to Regina's, I walked back to get it. I took a shortcut through the woods from Misthaven, but it still took me about an hour to get back. My car was still there, but Daniel and Mary Margaret were gone. I drove back into town looking for Mary Margaret. It was pretty late by then and there wasn't much open, so when no one I talked to had seen or heard from either of them, I headed to The Pawnshop. I figured maybe they had gone there to return Mr. Gold's car. As I approached Gold's office, I could hear him on the phone. He was pretty upset, yelling and cursing. He told whoever it was, that he would clean up their mess, but then he was done. He never wanted to hear from them again. I heard him slam the phone down, but I didn't move from his doorway quickly enough. He almost knocked me down coming through the door. I could tell he was angry as he asked what I was doing there. I told him that I was looking for Daniel and Mary Margaret and that I knew they were in his car, so I thought they might be back here. He wanted to know where I had last seen them and what they were doing together, so I told him the story. He told me that he knew where they were and that he needed me to drive him there. He directed me to the overlook."

David interrupted, "so you didn't go back to the toll bridge with Gold?"

"No, we went directly to the overlook, and that's where we found them. Mary Margaret was crouched over the body. She was almost incoherent and mumbling about Daniel being dead."

"Did she say that she killed him?"

"I actually think that she might have, although much of what she said was unintelligible. She was three sheets to the wind, and then some. The smell of alcohol was pretty strong on her. Mingled in with the stench of the dead body the smell was awful. She was holding the knife. Gold had to practically pry it from her fingers. Then she upchucked, right before she passed out. I asked Mr. Gold if he wanted me to drive back to town and call an ambulance and the cops. He said we were going to take care of this ourselves. I should have protested, but I knew Gold's reputation. Daniel was already dead, and it didn't really occur to me that Mary Margaret had actually killed him. I assumed it had to do with Gold's criminal activities. The whole town knows he's in with the Boston mob. Together we put Daniels body in the car, and used his cane to jam the accelerator. Gold moved the car into gear and it rolled off the cliff and we watched it sink into the water below. Then I put Mary Margaret in the car and Gold had me drive to the toll bridge. She was coming in and out of consciousness by then and completely unaware of what was going on or where she was. I was trying to get her out of the car and she was fighting me. That was when her necklace broke, and dropped on the ground. I started to look for it, but God told me to leave it, that we needed to get inside. I carried Mary Margaret back to the Pawnshop through the tunnel. I never even knew that tunnel existed before that. We laid her down in Gold's office, making sure that no one saw us entering. Then Gold walked me back through the tunnel, and not let anyone see me. He told me that he would take care of Mary Margaret. He warned me that if I ever told anyone what happened tonight, he would make sure that I joined Daniel in his watery grave. A couple of weeks later, he came to me and said he needed a security guard for his operations down at the dockside warehouse. I tried to decline, until his hints about my involvement in covering up a murder let me know that saying no was not really an option."

"Did you and Mary Margaret ever talk about what happened that night?"

Graham didn't have time to answer before the sound of a gunshot rang out. Graham dropped to the ground before them, blood gushing from a wound in his chest.

"Take care of him," Robin shouted to David before he ran off in the direction the shot had come from.

David bent down to help Graham. He was still breathing, but just barely. David removed his shirt and placed it over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Hold on Graham, we are going to get you some help."

"I'm sorry," Graham said with rattled breath.

"Don't be sorry. You helped Mary Margaret. Your presence there may have been the only thing that kept Gold from killing her. And now you've told the truth, and we're going to get him Graham, I promise."

"There's something else," Graham tried to say, but his voice was getting weaker. He winced in pain as he coughed up blood.

"Don't try to talk. Relax and concentrate on breathing." David increased his pressure on the wound. He was debating whether to stay there with Graham, or go find a phone to call for help. He hoped Robin would get back soon.

Graham attempted to sit up a little. He was determined to get out what he was trying to tell David. "The voice...on the...phone...it...it was...a woman."

Graham had no sooner finished his statement then David heard another shot ring out from the other side of the cannery.

"Robin! Robin, are you okay?" David didn't get an answer. He took Graham's hand and placed on top of the shirt covering his wound. "I need to go check on Robin. You hold this here, as tight as you can. I'm going to find Robin and I'm going to bring back help. You hang on, Graham."

David picked up Graham's gun from where Robin had kicked it earlier. He cautiously entered the cannery, hiding behind equipment and he made his way deeper into the building. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as searched for his friend. He spied what he thought might be blood on the floor. He bent down, it was wet to the touch. The blood was fresh.

"Robin," he called out again. There was still no answer, so he followed the trail of blood drops on the floor. They stopped at the back door. David readied his gun, prepared to slowly move through the door, until the sound of multiple gunshots firing just on the other side of the door pushed him into action. He kicked open the door and charged through, ready to take out someone if he needed to. His eyes searched the darkness. He spied a figure standing feet apart, firing random shots into the nearby woods. David ran at the shooter, arm raised intent on hitting him over the head with his gun. The figure turned and David stopped cold realizing he had almost hit Robin.

Robin cursed as he turned, before he noticed David. "He got away."

"Was it Gold?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a close enough look and they were dressed all in black. Whoever it was moved awfully spry to be an old man with a cane. More likely it was one of his trigger men."

David noticed while Robin had been talking, he had moved his hand up and was holding his shoulder. "Are you okay? Did you get shot?"

"It's nothing. How's Graham? Is he…"

"He was still alive when we heard the gunshots and I left him to go check on you. He was losing a lot of blood though. We need to get him to the hospital right away."

The two men began the walk back to where they had left Graham in silence, both busy contemplating what their next move should be.


	16. Battling The Shadows

**Battling The Shadows**

Regina rushed into the emergency room at Storybrooke General Hospital. The orderly stepped in front of her attempting to stop her.

"Only family is allowed back here."

She spotted David as she pushed past the orderly, "David, where is Robin. Is he okay?"

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Is Robin okay? I need to know."

"Yes, he's fine. A bullet barely grazed him on the shoulder. They're stitching him up right now."

The doctor exited Robin's room as the two of them were talking.

"Hey doc, is our boy going to survive?"

"Three stitches, hardly worth the time," the doctor joked with David, "Although, I'm under strict orders to tell you it's the worse near miss I've ever seen."

Regina couldn't hide the worry in her voice. "Can I see him?"

The doctor turned to her, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"The girlfriend," David said with a wink.

"Excuse me," Regina stiffened. "I don't know where you got that idea. We are simply friends."

The doctor put on his serious face. "I'm sorry then, only family is allowed in the ER. Of course, if the two of you are in a relationship, I might be persuaded to make an exception."

Regina cleared her throat and pursed her lips, throwing a piercing glare at David. Doc and David both burst into laughter.

"Go ahead, but make it short," the doctor said, pointing to where Robin was.

Regina pulled back the curtain just slightly and poked her head inside. "Mind if I come in?"

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were injured."

"How did you hear so quickly?"

"My mother knows everything that happens in this town about one minute after it happens."

Robin grinned, "and you were worried about me?"

"I didn't say that." Regina folded her arms across her chest, uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking.

Robin got up from the exam table and moved to her. He put his hand on her arm. "I can see it in your eyes." He leaned in even closer. "I can tell you want to kiss me and make it better."  
Regina pushed him back, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Ow! That's my injured arm."

"The doctor said your fine, it's barely a scratch. Not to mention, you smell like fish."

David walked in just in time to witness the altercation. David teased the pair, "see, I knew you two were together. A girl only hits you like that when she's in love with you."

"Shut up!" Regina barked in frustration. "Eww, you smell like fish too. Did the two of you play around in the fish barrels while you were out there?

"We were too busy getting shot at my dear."

"Speaking of that, does anyone know how Graham is doing?"

Robin answered her, "He's in surgery right now. He was lucky, the bullet just missed his heart. The doctor is pretty confident that he is going to make it."

"Why would somebody want to shoot Graham?" Regina questioned.

Robin answered her, "To keep us from finding the real murderer. Just before he got shot, he admitted to us that the version of the story he and Gold gave in court was a lie. Someone else was there that night and called Gold for help."

"So, Mary Margaret really didn't kill him?" Regina's voice betrayed the actual relief she felt.

Robin looked her in the eye as he assured her, "After tonight, I'm positive that she didn't."

David looked at Robin. "There's something else that I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"What's that?"

He glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Maybe we should talk alone."

Regina took offense at David's suggestion. "I'm involved in this too. Daniel was my fiancée remember." Robin shook his head indicating it was okay to talk in front of her.

David wasn't sure how Regina would react to this particular piece of information but it looked like she wasn't leaving. "When I was tending to Graham's wound, after you had run off after the shooter, he told me that the voice on the phone with Gold that night was a woman."

Robin didn't respond out loud, but the look on David's face told him that they were both thinking the same thing.

Regina was the one to voice their thoughts. "I'm guessing that the two of you think that Cora was the one who called Gold."

Robin's eyes were full of sympathy, "I'm sorry Regina, but she does have motive."

Regina's voice cracked as she tried to keep her emotions intact. "My mother is a lot of things...but a murderer...I just don't think..."

"You were quick to think that Mary Margaret was capable of that kind of evil," David interrupted, as anger washed over him.

"David!" Robin put one hand up in a gesture to get him to stop talking, at the same time he took Regina's hand with his other, in defense of her.

David deflated as he realized that his attitude was not going to help things. "I'm sorry. I know that you no longer believe that and you're trying to help. It means a lot to us, that you're going to be a character witness tomorrow."

Regina acknowledged his apology, as Robin moved in closer to her, bringing his arm up around her shoulder.

David took that as his cue to leave. "I think I'm gonna go check in with my wife. I've put it off long enough. She's probably going to hit me too," he joked, referring to the incident he witnessed when he first walked in the room.

"Wait," Regina stopped him. "Would it be okay with you if I took a moment to go see her first? Besides, I wasn't joking about you smelling like fish. You might want to find a bathroom and clean up a little, and putting on a shirt might be a good idea too."

"You're right," David said, nodding his thanks at Regina.

Regina entered Mary Margaret's room to find her changing out of her hospital gown. "Oh, excuse me."

Mary Margaret turned around startled. "Regina?" There was a slight pause before she hurled herself forward. "Oh my goodness Regina." She threw her arms around her. Regina stiffened as she found herself in an overwhelming hug. Aware that David's mother was watching, Regina lightly returned the hug. Thankfully, it didn't take Mary long to realize she needed to back off.

Ruth excused herself to let the two women alone to talk. "I'm going to see if I can go find David and let him know that they are releasing you."

Mary Margaret smiled at her, "thanks."

Mary backed slightly away from Regina, though she still hovered near enough to be in what Regina considered her personal space. She stuttered an apology, "I'm sorry...I'm...well, I'm just happy to see you."

"It's okay," Regina gave her a small smile. "I remember your annoying need to touch people."

Mary Margaret relaxed a little at her smile. "I've been wanting an opportunity to thank you for my mother's pearls. To have them for the wedding meant more than I can ever say."

"I remembered you talking about it when we were young. How you were going to wear her pearls, so you could have a piece of her next to your heart."

"You remember that?"

"I do."

Their conversation lulled, and the tension remained thick in the room. Mary was nervously twisting her ring around her finger. She couldn't help but worry that Regina was here to back out of testifying. With Graham having already backed out, her hope now hinged on Regina. It was Regina who finally broke the silence.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"What?" Her mind was in such a worry filled fog, she didn't even realize what Regina was referring to.

Regina pointed to her stomach. "The baby."

"Oh yeah...I mean thanks."

"Cora, is enjoying telling all her friends that you were obviously pregnant before you were married and how she knew you were bad seed. She claims that's why she kicked you out of the house, because of your promiscuity. Only that's not the word she used for it."

"I wasn't pregnant before David and I married, in fact we weren't even intimate"

"I know."

"Yet I doubt you defended me."

"Mary Margaret..."

Mary Margaret quickly backtracked. "No, I get it. She's your mother."

Another awkward silence ensued. This was not going anything like Regina had pictured in her mind. She wondered if it was even possible to repair their relationship.

This time Mary Margaret broke the silence, her voice quivering as she spoke. "Regina, I can't take this, if you're not going to testify just tell me. I understand...I mean I was counting on it, but I know it's hard. I know that your mother doesn't want you to. And it's Daniel, and I'm sure that you're tired of reliving that night. I know you just want to put all that behind you, but Regina...please I need you." the last line was a whispered plea, as the tears that Mary Margaret had been trying to hold back let lose.

"Mary Margaret, stop rambling...and stop crying. I'm not here to tell you I'm not testifying."

"You're not?" Mary looked up as hope poured back into her.

"I'm going to be there tomorrow, I promise."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, when I testify tomorrow, I'm quite likely to be disowned myself. Cora has threatened me with as much, and she rarely backs down on her threats. You once told me that I was all the family you had left. I didn't understand that sentiment then, but I do now. Losing Daniel has taught me a lot. I'm asking you to forgive me, because after tomorrow, you're going to be all the family I have left."

Tears were still flowing from Mary Margaret, only now they were for an altogether different reason. She embraced Regina again. This time Regina didn't resist, and instead returned the embrace. "I'm the one who needs forgiveness. I should have never told your mother."

Regina broke the embrace. "We are going to get through tomorrow and then whatever happens, we are going to move forward. I will support you with whatever you need."

Mary Margaret smiled perceptively, as she sat back down on her bed to slip on her shoes. "So this new positive Regina wouldn't have anything to do with a certain police officer would it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"David told me he's pretty sure that Robin is interested in you." Mary paused, before adding in a playful tone, "He is kinda cute."

Regina was unamused. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"What conversation?" David questioned, as he a Robin entered the room together.

"None of your business," Regina snapped, moving across the room to put distance between her and Robin.

Mary Margaret jumped up and threw herself into David's arms. She had been so worried about him. She had planned out all the choice words that she was going to throw at him when he returned, but her relief at seeing him okay, outweighed the anger she felt earlier. Mary Margaret held on to him tighter as they told her about Graham and what had happened that night. She didn't want to release her hold, but David led her to the chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk to you. Graham told us that you were intoxicated that night when he got there. I think maybe that's why you don't remember. Were you drinking?"

She thought a moment. "I don't think so. I don't drink often, and certainly never enough to not remember things."

"She was definitely sober when I saw her last," Regina affirmed.

David bent down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I know that we've done this before, but I really need you to try and remember. I'm here, nothing can hurt you."

"I've tried, David."

"I know, but this is new information. Graham said that you were so drunk that you were slurring your words, and vomiting. Is it possible that you Daniel decided to have a drink after Regina left? Maybe he was upset and heartbroken and you were trying to help."

"If I was trying to help, I certainly wouldn't have offered him alcohol. That never helps."

"Which is why I think that maybe this is a key to solving the mystery." He squeezed her hands, "Please try, for me and the baby."

Mary Margaret looked deep into his clear blue eyes. She trusted him completely. She tightened her grip on his hands, securing them to her like an anchor, as she closed her eyes and tried again to access the memories of that night.

A swirling mass of dark shadows filled her mind. She scrunched her eyes trying to push through the barrier to her memories. The shadows churned and spiraled around her, like a whirlpool of black waves, haunting her. Fear gripped her heart, but she could still feel the comfort of David's hand, so she continued press further into the darkness of her mind's eye. Muffled voices began to sound from the center of the darkness. She strained to hear them, trying to bring clarity to their words, though the darkness still plagued her vision.

"I can't...please...I can't drink it." She heard the voice in her head...her voice, crying, rasping, gagging. She felt her own start to throat close, she was struggling to breathe. Daniel's voice came out of the darkness, comforting her. "It's okay, you don't have to drink it. I'm going to get us out of this." Then his voice turned fearful and pleading. "I don't know what you want, but you have to stop this. It's not too late, you can just let us-" Daniel's voice was cut off as the sounds of a scuffle arose from the swirling black vortex. It felt like the darkness was trying to strangle her, as she continued to struggle with her breathing. A series of grunts came up from the depths, along with the sound of her voice screaming "no," calling out for Daniel. Waves of red surged out from the center of the vortex in her mind, mingling with the black until they had taken over. The red scared her more than the black. The sound of screaming pierced her ears. The voice in her head converged with her actual voice, both screaming out now. She felt her body being shaken and she could hear another voice calling her name. It sounded miles away. David...her anchor...her stronghold...he was pulling her back from the depths, out of the menacing shadows.

"Mary Margaret. Snow. Come on baby, breathe...deep breaths."

Opening her eyes felt much like breaking the surface of the water when you're drowning. She squinted at the light, gasping for air. With David reassuring her in the background, her breathing slowly returned to normal. As awareness to her actual surroundings seeped back in, she realized that, at some point, David had moved from holding her hand, to holding her. He was running his hands gently through her hair, whispering calming words in her ear.

She shifted in his lap, searching out Regina. From the outside she appeared cool and unfazed, but Mary Margaret could read her better than that. Regina's coping mechanism was to push things down, and the blankness of her expression and stiffness of her body, signaled she was working hard to do so.

"I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret mouthed to her. Regina nodded her head in response, before looking away. Mary Margaret noticed Robin attempting to discretely inch closer to her. It was his way of showing her support, but trying not to bring anyone's attention to the fact that she needed it. Mary Margaret was amazed by how well he already knew just how to handle her.

She tried to lift herself off of David, but he resisted releasing her. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I just need some space, and a little air."

Robin moved to crack open the window as David reluctantly released her. All eyes were on her as she stood there, taking in deep, relaxing breaths. Finally, David asked the question they were all wondering.

"What exactly happened? Did you remember something?"

She looked to Regina, seeking permission, before she responded.  
"It's okay. I want to know. I need to know."

"It's like the memories are still there, but they are lost somewhere in the deep darkness of my mind. There's a barrier, and when I get too close I feel like I can't breathe, like I'm drowning."

David moved closer to her, the need to be touching her too strong to overcome. "Your body was obviously physically reacting to what you were feeling. You started struggling to breathe, like you were choking. I was so scared, I almost had them push the nurse call button."

"So does that mean you were unable to remember anything new," Robin asked.

"I think I do remember something. I didn't see anything, but I heard voices. You're right, I did drink that night. Someone was trying to force me to, but I couldn't. It was so strong it was making me sick and I was coughing and gagging. Daniel was stood up for me. He tried to get them to stop, and they killed him for it. He died trying to protect me."

The cop in Robin took over as he began questioning her like she was under interrogation. "Who was it, who killed him?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them."

"Was it male or female? Did you recognize their voice?"

"I didn't hear their voice, only mine and Daniel's"

"Then how do you know there was even someone else there?"

"I heard Daniel talking to them, telling them to leave me alone. I heard as they fought, possibly for control of the knife."

"Was this person after you or Daniel?"

"I don't know."

"You said they killed Daniel because he was protecting you. Do you think that means you were the target?"

Mary Margaret was getting visibly upset. She was biting her lip and twisting her wedding ring furiously around her finger, as was her habit when she was distressed. "I don't know, I guess maybe."

Robin's voice rose as he pushed for an answer. "So who would want to kill you, Mary Margaret?"

"I don't know," she cried out, as David pulled her in tight, soothing her. Regina wiped the few tears that had managed to break free in spite of her effort to hold them back, before stepping in.

"That's enough, Robin."

He gave Regina a look of remorse as David continued to comfort Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to prod her memory. I thought maybe she was ready, since she was able to remember a few more details."

Mary Margaret straightened, wiping her tears with the handkerchief David had given her. "It's okay, I know that you are trying to help. I want to remember more, but each time I try it becomes harder instead of easier. My body starts reacting physically."

David looked to Robin, "I think this confirms that Mary Margaret didn't block those memories because she didn't want to remember killing Daniel. She blocked those memories because of the trauma of what happened to her that night."

Robin agreed, "But what I still don't understand is why. I had thought it had something to do with Gold's liquor smuggling operations, and that maybe Daniel knew too much, or they had witnessed something near the tunnel that night, but why make them drink? And is that what's causing her memory loss?"

David stood up, concern apparent in his voice. "I think we need to know what was in that bottle. I think we can safely say it was more than just liquor. I thought her struggles with shortness of breath were strictly stress induced, but I'm beginning to believe they also stem from whatever she consumed that night.

Mary Margaret looked pointedly at the two of them, fear taking over her features. "You think somebody was trying to poison us? What in the world did I drink?" She reached for her stomach as another thought entered her head. "David, the baby?"

He placed his hand over hers in reassurance. "The baby is going to be just fine. The doctor has already assured us you are both okay."

"Whatever it is, we will figure it out," Robin reassured her. "I sent the bottles to a friend in New York for analysis. I didn't trust the authorities here, or even Boston. I will call him and let him know what we think and ask him to expedite the results."

"Do you think we can call the DA and have tomorrow's hearing delayed?" David asked, a spark of hope in his voice.

"All we have is Mary Margaret's still vague memories, that's not enough. If either Gold or Cora are involved as soon as they hear what we think, they'll start covering their tracks."

"I'll admit that my mother hates Mary Margaret, but do you really think that she would try to poison her? What was her motive? At that point the courts had already given her control of the Blanchard estate. All she legally had to pay for was her education. I could understand she wanted to get rid of Daniel, but Mary Margaret?"

Robin quickly backtracked. "I'm not saying you're mother did it, but you said yourself that she knows everything that happens in this town. I think it's very possible that she's simply not fully disclosing all that she knows."

Mary Margaret moved forward and took both of Regina's hand in hers. "For ten years, she was the only mother I had. In spite of everything, I loved her. So I know how hard this is. I understand the struggle. Deep down the little girl in you still loves her and wants to believe in her. I truly hope that she is not involved, for both of us."

Regina made eye contact with Mary Margaret to let her know that she had heard her, and appreciated the sentiment. At the same time she pulled her hands away and stepped back, uncomfortable with the expression of such empathy, especially directed at her. Robin sensed her discomfort and stepped in to rescue her from the emotional whirlwind of Mary Margaret.

"It's been a long day, and I am starting to feel the effects of the pain medication they've given me. Regina, do you think you could give me a ride home?"

Regina smiled, grateful that he seemed to understand she needed an escape. "Yes, I can."

Robin spoke to Mary Margaret before he left, "I assure you, whatever happens tomorrow, I will keep working this case. We will prove your innocence long before that little one is born."

After Robin and Regina left, Mary Margaret finished gathering up her things. She took David's hand and held on tight as they walked to the car. Thoughts of tomorrow attempted to come crashing down on her, but she kept them at bay. One last night at home with her husband. One last night of freedom with the love of her life. One last night to be a family even though their baby was still months from even being born. As David started the engine to the car, she fought the urge to turn to him and beg him to run away with her. She knew he wouldn't hesitate. He was probably considering it too. He had been completely silent since they left her room, so she knew he must be thinking similar thoughts to hers.

She sat back in the car and thought about mothers. She considered the mothers that she had known and wondered what kind of mother she herself would make. Did she even know how to be one? Cora's idea of being a good mother was manipulating her children's lives around what was good for Cora. That's what running felt like. Yet it was an enticing option. She desperately wanted to be a part of her child's life. Their everyday life…playing with them, teaching them, hugging them. She wanted to experience all their firsts, not just hear about them during visiting hours. Once a week visits, which she was smart enough to realize were likely to become less frequent over time, was not enough for her. One day, the choice to visit or not would become her child's. Would they be able to forgive her for the mess of a life she had brought them into? Or would they hate her and choose to exclude her from their life? These were the things that she thought about. That worried her and made running seem like a good option.

It was her mother's voice that ultimately stopped her. If she were honest, she didn't remember much about her own mother. Little things sometimes hit her...the smell of her perfume, the sound of her soft voice, the strikingly light blue of her eyes. What she did remember clearly was a promise. A promise she had made to her dying mother to always keep good in her heart. Good had seemed like such a simple promise to make when she was a child. As an adult she struggled keeping that promise. Good, she had learned, was often complicated and messy. She discovered she wasn't always sure what good even was. Sometimes, when she thought she was doing good, it turned out she wasn't. Sometimes, like now, good was so hard she thought it might break her. Doing the right thing felt like ripping her own heart out of her chest. Yet, amidst all the pain, there was still an underlying sense of peace. A hope that things could still turn out. That was the real difference between right and wrong, only one provided inner peace, only one gave hope. If they ran, they would never find peace. They would always be looking over their shoulders, always moving, always scared. They would always be fighting for survival. How would they make money? Where would they live? And if, by some chance, they were caught, all hope would be lost. They would both be sent to prison and their child ripped from them forever. She would rather live her life own behind steel bars, than make a decision that would entrap all three of them in that kind of emotional prison.

She smiled at her husband as her mind settled within her. She would make tonight a celebration of their love, and of the child that it had created. And tomorrow she would walk into her the courtroom with the faith that, whatever the outcome, this was not the end. After all, she had managed to regain a small portion of her memories, giving her hope that the truth would not remain hidden in the shadows forever.


	17. Fire And Brimstone

**Fire and Brimstone**

He watched her sleeping form from the shadows of the darkened room. He was taking a chance being here, but he had to see her. He had been standing here watching her for a while now, fighting with his subconscious. For the first time since she had drawn him into her web, his mind was beginning to overrule his heart. It was trying to convince him that he had been used. That she was laughing at him behind his back. His mind said it was time to show her who was boss...but his stubborn heart was still in love with her. It wasn't that long ago that she had convinced him that she felt the same way. He didn't want to believe it had all been a lie, a way to get him to do her dirty work. Even so, love had not left him stupid. She was about to find out that he had his own web. A web built to keep her by his side no matter what.

He had watched her then too, years ago, as she tended to her roses. He had seen her as a kindred spirit, both of them taking solace from their lives, amongst the beauty of the garden. When he had finally been brave enough to approach her it had only been to offer her the rose food he had created especially for her. As he showed her how to use it, she had told him how giving life to the roses was therapy for her. It made her forget how dead she felt inside. She was unhappy in her marriage, unloved and abused…so she said. She said she felt like a slave, trapped in an arranged marriage, to a man who didn't love her. A man who doted on his precious daughter, while pining away for his dead wife. Sydney could relate to her feelings. He too felt trapped, trapped in a world that didn't want him. Though slavery had long been abolished, the color of his skin kept him imprisoned. He wanted to be a writer. His had graduated from Howard University, but nobody wanted to hire a black man, even a well-educated one. The one job, he had been offered lasted less than a month. The job as a newspaper reporter turned out to be impossible because people refused to be interviewed by him, often calling the newspaper and asking for another reporter to be sent out. He had locked the writer away inside him, and made his living doing yard work, until he met her. She had become his muse, inspiring him, making him feel alive again.

It was him who had suggested adding the rose fertilizer to Leopold Blanchard's nightly glass of brandy, though now he wonders if that had been her plan all along. Had he merely been a means to an end for her. Maybe she would have ended the relationship then, had she not discovered that her dead husband left everything to his daughter. She had been fuming, almost inconsolable. She was in desperate need of money to fight for what she felt Leopold Blanchard owed her for her long suffering marriage to him. She said she would never let that spoiled brat inherit what should be hers.

A short time later she had come to him with a plan. Mr. Gold needed a new supplier for his bootlegged gin. She suggested that he could put his fertilizer mixing skills to use distilling liquor for Mr. Gold. She would provide the equipment and a place to do it, and they could split the profits. She had said they would be partners, and he had been unable to resist the lure of such a promise.

True to her word it had been a perfect partnership...until that fateful night. He had heard the commotion coming from the house from his room over the garden shed. Hurrying to see what was going on, he had made it to the front of the house just in time to see her step daughter running from the house crying. Cora followed behind her yelling something about Regina. Mary Margaret was so distraught, she didn't see him as she ran right by. He noticed something drop from her hand as she passed. He bent to pick it up and started to holler at her that she dropped something, but stopped short when he realized what it was. He turned to Cora, standing on the porch, a wild look in her eyes. She noticed him standing there, and he recognized as the look turned into a smile that said she had a plan forming in her mind. The plan hadn't been quite as perfect as either of them thought.

Cora was awakened from her slumber with the sense of something hovering over her. Her heartbeat quickened as panic pulsed through her body, until she opened her eyes and saw what, or rather who, it was. She jolted from the bed, pushing him away in anger.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?" She spat out. "I've told you never to come in here uninvited." She put on her robe, marching to her bedroom door, and opening it. "Get out!" He didn't respond, didn't even move. "I said get out, before somebody discovers you in here."

He was making her nervous, the way he just stood there. When he finally spoke, she didn't recognize his voice. The weak, almost whiny voice that she was use to from him was gone. So was the body language, normally overflowing with his desire for her, and his willingness to do anything for her attention. It had been replaced by blank eyes, and a low monotone voice.

"You are never planning on inviting me here again are you? I've done your bidding, gotten rid of all your problems, and now you have no use for me."

"I have already explained to you that it's just too dangerous right now. Once Mary Margaret is in jail-"

"Too dangerous for who?" He interrupted.

Cora let her anger take over. "I'm not the one who messed this whole thing up, Sydney, you did. It was a simple plan. Go to Daniel and offer to have a drink with him. Give him the alcohol mixed with the poison, and then let everyone think that he was so distraught over the breakup with Regina that he committed suicide. How could you screw up such a simple plan?"

"It would have been simple, if Mary Margaret wasn't there. I expected her to leave with Regina and Graham, but she didn't. I waited for her to leave, Daniel even asked her to, but she refused. She said that she wasn't going anywhere while he was so upset. She kept insisting that she would talk to Regina, that she would fix this. Then she suggested to him they go to the overlook. She told him she went there sometimes, when she was upset just to listen to the sound of the waves, imagining them washing all her troubles away. I followed them there, waiting for my opportunity, and then it hit me. I could get rid of her too. You hated her. You would be so pleased with me. I tried just casually offering them a drink, but she refused, saying she didn't really drink. I was forced to threaten them, to pull out the knife. I had to kick Daniel and threaten to kill him to get her to even attempt it, but she still resisted. It was too strong for her. She kept gagging and trying to spit it out. I started to worry there wouldn't be enough to take care of both of them. I held my hand over her mouth to force her to swallow it. Then Daniel jumped up to attack me and left me no choice. I had to stab him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not call Gold for help when you couldn't handle the situation. We had the upper hand on him. We were the ones who had Gold on the ropes, with our knowledge about his bootlegging connections with the mob. You destroyed that in one fell swoop when you had him clean up a murder for you."

"A murder you asked me to commit."

"Enjoy trying to prove that. Who's going to believe you over me? Now get out."

It's true! His brain screamed out inside his head. He put his hand over his ears to block it out, but that just trapped it inside, making it louder. She never loved you, she was just using you. Cora watched as his face distorted in anguish. "No, no, no! She loves me." She heard him trying to convince himself.

She approached him with her arms out, her voice soft. "Yes, Sydney, you're right. I do love you." She caressed his shoulders, before touching her hand to his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I'm just asking you to be patient. Once Mary Margaret has been put in prison, this story will go away. We can be together again."

At her advance Sydney had reached into his pocket and gripped the gun there, but he didn't draw it out. The sound of her voice was lulling Sydney's brain back to sleep. Her touch, like a drug, pulsing through him, reminding him how good she could make him feel. She kissed him and he was caught again in her web, her kiss winding him up in her silken thread.

"Mother!" The sound of Regina's voice broke the thread.

Cora slapped him and pushed him away. "Regina, run...get help. He's trying to attack me."

Regina turned to run, but the crack of a gunshot stopped her. She looked back in time to see her mother's expression go from anger to shock to horror as she slowly sank to the ground. She stepped towards her mother intent on helping her, but Sydney raised the gun threatening to shoot.

"No, don't move."

She did as he asked. She could see that he was nervous. His hand was shaking, beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. She took a chance that he would listen to her. "Please, let me help her."

"I didn't want to shoot her, but I had to. She was going to set me up. She has been setting me up to take the fall this whole time. Killing Daniel was her idea I swear."

"None of that matters right now. The only thing that matters is saving her life." Sydney didn't respond. Moving slowly, Regina advanced to her mom.

Cora struggled to breathe, as blood pooled from the bullet wound in her stomach. She was dying and she knew it. She observed her daughter as she bent down to try and stop the bleeding. Her beautiful little girl was attempting to help her. She had just been told that Cora had been involved in Daniel's death and here she was, pressing her own hands onto the wound in a desperate bid to save her. She was not stopped by the mess of the blood, or by the mess that was her mother. Her daughter loved her. Her brave, strong, beautiful daughter.

"I'm so sorry. I do love you," she rasped. The need to tell Regina that was overwhelming. She couldn't remember ever actually telling her that she loved her.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't talk. I'm going to get you some help."

Cora glanced at Sydney, who had not moved since rattling off his confession. He was in shock, just blankly staring, but it wouldn't last long. He would snap out of it, and when he did Regina would be in danger. With what little strength she had left, she reached down and pulled Regina's hand from her wound, clasping it in her own.

"Run, Regina, you have to run while you have a chance."

Regina let the tears fall, shaking her head no. She looked up at Sydney, and knew her mother was right. He was falling apart, the mental anguish and confusion clear on his face. She had a small window to get away. Maybe if she did, she could send help. Maybe it wouldn't be too late. She looked in her mother's eyes for the last time. She had spent the last few days internally contemplating the fact that her mother could be responsible for Daniel. She had been angry and hurt. Hatred for her mother bloomed within her. Cora had manipulated and controlled Regina for her entire life. Regina had begun formulating a plan to end Cora's interference in her life once and for all, but this...this was not what she had envisioned. As she looked into her mother's eyes for what might be the last time, she saw regret mingled with love. The hate that had been growing in Regina withered, leaving only sadness in its place. Cora motioned toward the door with her head, pleading with Regina to go.

With one last squeeze to her mother's hand, Regina jumped up and took off. There was only a moment of hesitation from Sydney before he realized what was happening. She ignored his shout at her to stop, as she fled down the hall towards the back stairs. He quickly gave chase, knowing if Regina got free she would have the cops here within minutes. A bullet zoomed past Regina's head and entered the wall just to her left. Adrenaline surged through her at the realization that he was shooting at her. She made it out the back door, and headed for her car, before remembering that she didn't have the keys. She looked around desperately for a possible place to hide, but found nothing. At the sound of another shot firing, she ducked just in time. The glass from the car window shattered around her. Before the last pieces of glass fell, she was up and running again. She headed for the woods, hoping the trees and brush would keep him from getting a clear shot at her. Getting away was the only thought going through her head as she ran crisscrossed through the trees, with no clear sense of direction. She had never ventured into the woods, even as a child. That was more Mary Margaret's thing. The young girl had tried many times to get her explore the woods with her. She now found herself wishing that she hadn't declined to go on Mary Margaret's many 'adventures' with her. She was hopelessly lost, sure that she should have reached the road by now. She didn't feel safe stopping to get her bearings, afraid the intermittent crunch of leaves and snapping of twigs behind her meant Sydney was still following. She was looking back behind her as she rounded a tree and didn't notice the large wood and metal contraption in front of her. The sound of clanging metal as she ran headlong into it echoed loudly through the forest. She looked around at the equipment and the bottles scattered everywhere. She was confused as to why there was a moonshine still on Misthaven property. Was this what Daniel had been talking about when he said he knew too much about Gold's illegal operations? She would definitely have to tell Robin about this. She decided too late that she had lingered here too long. The gun pointed directly at her chest gave her little options, as she raised her hands in surrender, and begged Sydney not to shoot her.

The atmosphere in the courtroom was stifling, as David circled around the room. He was trying, but not succeeding, to hold in his emotions and be strong for his wife. Regina had not shown up this morning, and the news about Graham's shooting did not go over too well with the judge. Judge Hopper had given them a one hour recess at which time, if the witness had not arrived, he would announce his sentence. David was boiling over in anger, frustration, and dread. He knew his wife was about to be sent down the river, as the saying goes. Testimony from Regina and Graham was supposed to serve as the life jacket meant to keep her from drowning. Neither one had come through. If he was honest with himself neither had he. He had not solved the case, he had not saved her. He balled his fists up, trying to stave off the urge to hit something.

"David, please, sit down. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, Snow. I'm just agitated." He turned to Robin. "Where the hell is Regina? Did you say something to her yesterday that would make her change her mind?"

"David," Mary Margaret chided him. "Don't blame Robin for this, I'm sure that he didn't do anything. It was so difficult for her yesterday, watching me remember more of that night. Maybe she just decided it was too much to come here, to forgive me for taking Daniel from her."

"But we know you didn't kill him."

"The person who wielded the knife isn't the only one at fault. I shared a secret that created this whole situation. I'm prepared to face the consequences of that decision."

David brought his hand down hard on the defense table, startling everyone in the room. "Stop saying that, stop playing the martyr and fight!" His outburst brought silent stares from all those in the courtroom. He was embarrassed by his actions and the fact that he lost control, but he wasn't yet ready to apologize. He was afraid if he let go of the anger, he would be swallowed whole by the sorrow and heartbreak. Anger was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down. He couldn't even look at his wife, afraid of the hurt and disappointment he might see there. He turned and walked away to the other side of the courtroom, where he resumed his pacing. Mary Margaret watched him for a few moments, knowing his heart was breaking.

"I'll go talk to him." Robin took a step in his direction, but Mary Margaret grabbed his arm.

"No, let me."

Robin studied her for a moment, contemplating how much more the two of them could take, before bending down to kiss her cheek. "Go easy on him okay. He didn't mean what he said. I'm going to go try and call Regina."

She shook her head, grateful that they had such wonderfully supportive friends. That would be so important in the coming months…possibly years. She approached David tentatively, where he stood in the corner. She wasn't scared of him, she knew his explosion of anger had not really been directed at her, but she was uncertain what to say to him. She could not fix this. The only way to assure a future for her baby, was to break her husband's heart.

She placed her hand on his back. "David, please don't be angry with me. I am fighting. The only way I know how. The only way I can see."

When he faced her his eyes were red. He looked haggard and worn already, and the hard part of their journey was still ahead. "I know that it makes no sense, but I'm afraid to let go of the anger. It feels somehow like it's the only thing holding me together."

"I know Honey, but it's a false security. It feels safer and less vulnerable than feeling your heartbreak, but it is not. If you keep holding onto it, it will continue to explode, and one day you may lose complete control. Today, it was hitting a table, next time it might escalate. Don't let this change you from the loving, caring, charming man I fell in love with. That is the man that I need to raise this baby."

"Oh, Snow, what am I going to do without you? I know people struggle to understand, because we've only known each other a few months, but I don't know how to live without you anymore." He pulled her into his arms, holding on until it was time for the hearing to resume.

David noticed Robin re-enter the courtroom as he was walking Mary Margaret back to her seat at the defense table. He didn't look like he had good news as he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry. There is no answer at her house. Maybe I should drive over there."

David thought it was a good idea, but Mary Margaret gestured at the bailiff entering the side door of the court, preparing to call the proceedings to order. It was too late. Once Judge Hopper entered and they had all been seated, he turned his attention to the defense.

"Do you have any other witnesses to call?"

"No, your honor, we do not."

Judge Hopper adjusted in his seat. That was not the answer he was hoping to hear. He turned his attention to Mary Margaret. "It is with a heavy heart that I sit in this courtroom today. This case has been the hardest one of my career thus far. I know this defendant, I watched her grow up. I feel for her husband and her unborn child, but I can't base my judgements on personal feelings. Justice requires you to look at the facts, and the fact is that the defendant has pled guilty to committing this crime. Daniel Colter's death was violent and unprovoked. His friends and family deserve justice. I can't let the perpetrator of this horrendous crime go unpunished because we all feel bad for her."

The judge paused for a moment and leaned back in his chair to regain his composure, before asking the defendant to stand. Mary Margaret stood up slowly, holding onto the defense table for support. She kept her eyes straight ahead, fearing that if she saw her husband she would lose it. She had chosen this path. She couldn't falter now. She had to show David that she had the strength and tenacity to follow through, for her family.

"In compliance with the defendant's plea of guilty in the case of The State of Maine Vs. Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan, I hereby sentence the defendant to a prison term of 20 years to life. The first year of your term is to be served out at the Storybrooke Mental Health Asylum, where you will remain under the care of your personal physician, until which time your child is born. Within one month of the birth, you will hereby be transferred to the Maine Correctional Center for Women to serve out the remainder of your sentence.

The courtroom did not get an opportunity to react. The end of Judge Hopper's sentencing statement was drowned out by the sound of sirens blaring down the street outside city hall. A second later, a uniformed officer entered courtroom and headed directly for Robin.

"Officer Locksley, we have a situation that I have been sent to inform you about. There were reports of gunshots heard out at Misthaven Estates this morning, then about five minutes ago we received a call that a dead body has been discovered at the mansion."

"Regina?" Robins' heart dropped in his chest at the thought that it could be her. He had known she wouldn't not show up without telling him. Anger at himself mingled with fear in his mind. Why had he not gone to check on her immediately? He ran out the door, without a word to David or Mary Margaret.

David reached across the railing for Mary Margaret.

"Oh, David, not Regina. Please don't let it be Regina."

"I know, baby, but don't go there. We don't know anything yet."

"You need to go. You need to be with Robin."

"Are you crazy? I am not leaving you here alone. You've just been sentenced to prison. We need to deal with this, figure out where to go from here."

All the concerns that Mary Margaret had for her own plight went out the window at the worry that something had happened to Regina. "The judge has given his ruling. I don't know when you will even be able to see me again. I suspect it won't be for a while. They have to book me, and then complete the transfer to the asylum. There will be time to talk about what happens next for us later."

David was torn with the thought of leaving his wife there after what they just heard...20 years. He thought he was prepared for it. He knew she wouldn't just be let free, but a minimum of 20 years? She would completely miss raising this child. He couldn't help but think that this might be the last time she would ever be in his arms, and he never wanted to let go.

She reached up and touched his face, fingering the scar that had never healed from her hitting him with a rock. That had been only months ago, but it seemed like years. She knew it was inappropriate for the courtroom, but she rose up to kiss that scar, before moving to his lips. They paid no attention to the people around them who were gathering their things and leaving the courtroom. Interest in what was going on outside had captured everyone's attention from them. She felt the presence of the bailiff standing behind her. She parted lips from him, knowing it was time.

"Please go Charming. I'm asking you for me. It will give me more peace of mind knowing that you are helping Robin with whatever is going on there."

"I love you," he choked out as he backed slowly away from her. He kept a hold of her hand, until distance forced him into releasing it. He let it slowly slip from his grip. At the loss of her touch, his heart wrenched inside of him, and tears filled his eyes. He turned away then, exiting quickly, unable to remain strong, but unwilling to let her see him break. The sound of the cuffs closing shut on her small wrists, echoed through the quiet chamber just before the door shut.

Robin barely retained control of the car as her careened down the street and around corners. The tires threw up gravel as he sped the last few meters up the drive to her home before coming to a screeching stop. He jumped form the car and ran into the house, all the while the words 'please don't be her' repeating in his head.

Robin was stopped by an officer on his way in the door. He could see another officer in the front parlor talking with the butler, and a couple more milling around the stairwell.

"Where's the body?"

"Upstairs, it's a female, shot once-"

Robin didn't wait around to hear the rest of what he said. He took the stairs two at a time, his heart racing. He didn't stop for directions, just followed the line of officers to a bedroom in the back. He entered the room so fast, he almost tripped over the body. Cora...relief flooded him. It was Cora. His relief only lasted long enough for him to realize he still didn't know if Regina was okay. The fact that she had not shown up for court, and he did not see her here was worrisome.

"So what do we know? Any sign of the daughter?" He tried to ask casually, as if he was nothing more than a cop interested in the investigation.

"The butler called it in after discovering the body when he arrived at the house this morning. It appears that she was shot from relatively close range. There is no blood trail so she was probably shot pretty close to where the body is now." Robin's heart sank at his next words. "We think there may be a second victim involved. There is a bullet hole in the wall of the stairwell. The way the bullet entered the wall you can tell it came from the top of the stairs at a downward trajectory as if someone was running away from the scene upstairs. We discovered a shattered window on a vehicle outside. The butler identified the car as belonging to the daughter, so it's possible she was trying to get away from whoever shot her mother."

"But you haven't found her?"

"No, sir. We've done a preliminary search of the property and no one has been found. We are currently working up a plan to begin a search of the surrounding woods."

"We need to be acting, not working up a plan."

Robin exited the room then and down the stairs to Regina's car parked out front. He ignored all calls of his name, as the lead on the case followed him outside. He looked around the car for signs of blood, but thankfully found none.

Robin addressed the fellow officer. "Let's assume that she was near here trying to get into her car, when she drew fire. There's no blood so she must have gotten away. The shooter was likely between her and the house making a run for the back of the property unlikely. It's too far to the main road and she would have been out in the open, so she must have ran for the woods. She would have taken the shortest distance, so I'm going to assume she entered the woods somewhere over there." He pointed to a fairly close area of thick trees. "I'm going to start searching here, you go ahead and make up your plan and start searching the rest of the woods."

Robin didn't wait for an answer as he entered the woods. Ten minutes later, David Nolan drove up in his old farm truck. Officers stopped him as he exited the vehicle.

"You can't be here, this is an active crime scene."

"I'm here to help Officer Locksley, if he wants to kick me out then I'll leave."

"Officer Locksley isn't available right now."

Why, what's wrong? Is Regina okay?"

Another officer stepped in and pointed in the direction of the woods, while speaking very slowly and emphasizing certain words. "Look, this is an open investigation and you're a civilian. We can't tell you anything about Officer Locksley's whereabouts so I'm going to need you to vacate the area. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I'm leaving." David took the man's hint and entered the woods in search of Robin.

Robin moved as quietly as possible through the woods, stopping every so often to listen for any sounds of movement. He wanted to call out her name, to let her know he was here, that help was on its way, but he was afraid to alert whoever was after her to his presence. He tried to remain focused on his search and not let his mind wander to the worst possibilities. The area was getting increasingly dense, so that he was struggling to remain silent as he made his way along. Making his way through a particularly tough section of brush, he was quite surprised to find himself stumbling into a clearing on the other side. He had stumbled upon somebody's still site. Movement on the ground near the large distilling tank caught his attention. He pulled his gun ready to fire before he recognized her. She was tied up to the tank, with her hands and feet bound, and a gag in her mouth.

Robin ran to her and began working to untie her. "Regina, what happened? Are you hurt? Who did this?"

He removed the gag over her mouth, but instead of answering any of his questions she screamed for him to look out. He glanced back just in time to see Sydney pull out his gun, but Robin reacted before he was able to get a shot off. From his spot crouched on the ground, he reached out with his right hand and grabbed the arm that was holding the gun. At the same time his left hand grabbed at his ankle and pulled his leg out from under him, knocking him back. He jumped him then, and the two of them wrestled along the ground. Regina was still tied up and could do nothing but yell for help. Robin was able to wrestle the gun away from Sydney. He leapt to his feet, and cocked the pistol.

"Put your hands up and don't move."

Sydney stopped and put his hands up, but the look on his face was one of amusement. Robin took a step towards Regina, intent on untying her.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, not if you want her to live." Robin stopped at the threat to Regina. He looked to Sydney in confusion, until he saw the match he held in his hand. "You may be able to shoot me, but I'll take her with me. I promise you there's enough moonshine left in this still to blow the whole thing, her included, so if I were you I'd drop the gun."

It wasn't even a choice for Robin. Sydney was like an animal backed into a corner, Robin had little doubt that he would do what he was threatening. He straightened his stance, ready to drop the gun and figure out a new plan, when he saw David step out of the woods behind Regina and Sydney. Plan B began to form. He just needed to somehow get plan B to David, and keep Sydney's attention long enough for him to get the job done.

Robin raised his voice, hoping Sydney wouldn't notice. He kept his eyes averted away from anything but Sydney as he spoke. "I get it. You think that even if I shoot you, you'll still have enough time to light that match, and throw it in the whiskey barrel before you die. Regina's hands are still tied to the tank, so she dies with you. The thing I don't get Sydney, is you die either way, why kill Regina? Hasn't she suffered enough through this whole thing? I know that you don't really want to kill her do you?"

Sydney was getting increasingly agitated as Robin talked, but with each word David had slowly made his way to Regina while staying blocked from Sydney's view behind the distilling tank.

"Shut your trap. You don't know what I want."

Robin brought his gun down to his side to try and get Sydney to relax and feel like he was in charge, but he didn't drop it. "I know that none of this was what you wanted. I know that you were manipulated by Cora, but Cora isn't here now. This decision right now is yours, Sydney. So you tell me, are you a cold-blooded killer? Did Cora have you pegged right all along? However this story plays out right here is what people will remember. I can help you Sydney. Let Regina go and I can help. People will understand. They will see what Cora did."

"She lied. She lied to me."

Robin's discourse allowed David enough time to untie Regina, but he held his hand on her shoulder, telling her not to move until he said. He knew the moment that she moved Sydney would notice and react. He waited for an opportune moment that might give them a head start. As soon as Sydney began speaking, David released her, they bolted up and headed for the cover of the woods.

Sydney noticed the movement, but it was already too late, as Robin brought his gun back up, ready to fire.

"It's over Sydney. You're under arrest."

Both men stood still, eyeing each other. The look in Sydney's eyes told Robin what was going to happen, before it did. Time seemed to slow down as the next few moments took place. Robin hollered out, "No!" He let off a shot before turning to run. He wasn't sure if his bullet found his mark, but it didn't matter. He saw the match light in his peripheral vision. The boom sounded as the heatwave hit him square in the back propelling him forward. He landed on his hands and knees and crawled for several feet before his mind cleared and thoughts of Regina's safety overwhelmed him. He stood up, the world around him glowed bright orange, and he could feel the smoke entering his lungs with every breath.

The sound of the explosion behind them made David and Regina both jump and turn. The flames darting up over the trees filled them with fear.

"Robin!" Regina cried, before taking off toward the fire.

"Stop!" David called out to her, but she paid him no mind. He raced of after her, tackling her to the ground. "It's too dangerous."

Regina struggled with him. "Let me go. I won't leave him. We can't."

"No we can't," he agreed, "but you are not going, I am."

"You can't stop me." Regina tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arm.

"You're as feisty as you're sister."

David was debated how to keep her from following him into the fire, when he noticed a vine growing up the trunk of a tree. Keeping hold of her with one hand, he used the other to pull off the vine and test its strength. Deciding it would work, he proceeded to use the vine to tie her to the tree. She fought him the entire time, making it take much longer than it should have.

"If you tie me to this tree and leave me here, I will make sure you regret it," she shouted at him, but he paid her no mind. The only thing that finally settled her was when he mentioned that her resistance may be keeping Robin from getting help. Eventually, he was confident that he had her secured enough that she couldn't get out and put herself in danger. He assured her that he would find Robin, and then come back for her, before taking off in the direction of the fire.

"Regina! Regina! David!" Robin tried to scream out through the coughs. His mind raced with the plea that they had made it far enough away to be safe. The heat was intense, even though he wasn't near the flames. He worked his way through the woods, attempting to make it to the other side of the fire, near where David and Regina had made their escape.

He heard her before he saw her, still yelling out her frustration at David. "Regina, Thank goodness you're okay?" He ran to her, wondering why she wasn't moving. He dropped to the ground in front of her. "Are you hurt? Can you not move?"

"I'm not hurt, but you're idiot friend will be when he gets back here," she huffed.

That's when he noticed that she was tied up. He immediately began the work of untying her. "David tied you to a tree. Why in the world would he do that?"

"To keep me from saving you."

Robin stopped what he was doing. "Where is David?"

"He went back to find you. We were worried that you might have been injured in the explosion. What happened? Were you injured? Where is Sydney?"

You're safe, Sydney is dead," he answered as he busied himself tying her back up. She didn't notice that he wasn't actually untying her until he stood back up.

"What are you doing? This is not funny, untie me right now!" Regina yelled at Robin, kicking her feet in the dirt.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to stay right here where you're safe, while I go find David."

"Both of you are in serious trouble," she shouted out, but he was already on his way back to the fire.

The flames had died down, as the alcohol had burned away, but the smoke was still thick as Robin got closer to the site of the explosion. It was hard to keep his eyes open with the burning smoke. He noticed a dark silhouette lying on the ground amidst the burning embers. He put his hand over his face as he pushed forward. He made it to David to find him unconscious. He knew he had to get them both out of here, to fresh air. He grabbed him under the arms and drug him back to where he had left Regina.

Alarm set in as Regina saw Robin emerge, dragging a lifeless body. "Is he dead?"

"I found him passed out. He's breathing, but barely. We need to get help."

Regina looked up at him. "I can go. You've taken in a lot of smoke too. I can make it, I promise."

Robin hesitated for a moment before relenting. He quickly untied her, but before he let her go he pulled her in for a quick kiss. He had been fighting the urge to do so since he had found her, and her response said that she felt the same.

"I'll be right back," she said before disappearing into the trees. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but her sense of direction was a little askew. She headed in the direction that she thought the house was. She had only gone a few feet when she noticed the light of lanterns coming towards her. Heading for the light, she encountered a group of firefighters. She pointed out where she had left Robin and David. They left one man with her, to lead her back to the house and call for an ambulance, while the others went to help David and Robin.

Regina's arrival back at the house came with a lot of questions as she was quickly surrounded by investigating authorities. She answered their questions as best as she could, while keeping her eye out for Robin. It didn't take long for the other firemen to appear, carrying David. Robin was walking behind them. Regina ran to meet them.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"He's only got one small burn to his chest. The firemen think he's suffering from smoke inhalation and carbon dioxide poisoning. The fact that he's breathing on his own is a good sign."

They loaded David into the ambulance. Regina leaned against Robin as they watched it pull away. "You know," she said quietly, "a year ago, I would have thought this fitting justice, but now..." Her voice drifted off. Her only thought was how she would ever be able to tell Mary Margaret if David didn't survive.

Mary Margaret sat on the small metal frame bed of her room trying unsuccessfully to drown out the sounds of people in pain and distress all around her. The night watchman had been very kind when he locked her in, telling her that she would get used to it. How did one get used to such misery? There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. She had expected word from David to come before lights out. She tried to convince herself that no news was good news, but the only scenarios that her mind could come up with were bad. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of sirens for the second time that night. She wished there was a window so she could see if they were heading in the direction of Misthaven, or maybe coming back from there. She couldn't stop the tears as worry filled her heart. Why had David not come to her? Was he afraid to tell her what had happened? If something had happened to Regina... No, she couldn't even go there.


	18. Up From The Ashes

**Up From The Ashes**

Burning. That was the first thing he became aware of, the burning pain that filled his chest. He refused to open his eyes, hoping for the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness to return.

Gardenia. That's the second thing he became aware of. The sweet scent of Gardenia with just a hint of vanilla and cinnamon, which was so familiar to him. The favorite perfume of his beautiful Snow. The smell was so strong, so clear, he could almost convince himself that she was next to him, instead of locked away in a cold and lonely room somewhere. The dream was so real that he could even feel the gentle softness of her hand in his.

"David? David, honey, can you hear me? I need you to wake up. Please, Charming, wake up." Mary Margaret stood by her husband's hospital bed, pleading with him. She had not left his side since Judge Hopper had signed her release orders just over 48 hours ago.

Doctor Whale had come in once insisting on running some more tests on her. They were now certain that she had ingested a pesticide used in treating aphids on roses. So far she was showing no lingering effects from the poison, other than occasional episodes of shortness of breath. They warned her that she may never fully recover her memories due the combination of poison mixed with alcohol.

Robin came by periodically to give her updates on the case. He had put together somewhat of a timeline of the events of that night, using the new evidence coming from Sydney's confession, and Graham's admitting to having lied in his original testimony. Gold had now stepped forward with his version of the truth. Of course, it only came with a promise of immunity, which the DA had agreed to. He said he knew nothing until Sydney called him, but Sydney had sounded out of his mind and was making little sense, so he had hung up on him. He didn't get involved until Cora called about twenty minutes later, and claimed his only intention was to try and save lives. Robin was livid that he was going to get away with covering up a murder, but Mary Margaret couldn't care less. The only thing that she cared about right now, was the man lying unconscious in that hospital bed.

Ruth and Regina had taken turns sitting with her at first, but their constant fretting over her was driving her crazy. They were continually on her about eating properly and getting enough sleep. They kept acting like she was the one lying in the bed suffering from smoke inhalation, and scarring of the esophagus. She finally sent them both home, telling them she had taken all of their fussing that she could stand, adding that if she was stressed out and overwrought it was due to them. She realized that she would have to apologize to both of them later, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care whether she had offended them. She preferred being here by herself. When she was alone with him she was able to let her guard down. She didn't have to pretend to be strong for anyone. She could speak to him openly about her fears, her love, her need for him. She had to believe that he could hear her. She was reaching the point of desperation, pleading with him to wake, when suddenly she felt his hand twitch in hers.

She ran her hand gently across his forehead and leaned over closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Listen to me, Honey. It's over, we've won. Please don't leave me. Not now when this whole thing is about to be over. I love you so much. I need you. Our baby needs you."

Lost in that fugue state between asleep and awake, David thought he had lost her scent, when suddenly it returned. It was even stronger now, and her voice came along with it. He turned his head toward the sound. It was like his mind was trudging through deep mud, but he kept pushing. He forced his eyes to open. The brightness hurt, but he refused to shut his eyes, afraid it would shut her out. His vision slowly began to come into focus, and finally he could see her. It was really her.

"Please don't be a dream." He croaked out. He didn't even recognize his own voice. His throat burned, and it hurt like hell to speak, but when she answered him back the pain become nothing.

"I'm here. You're not dreaming." There was laughter in her voice as she answered. She couldn't help the joy she felt. He was awake. He was going to be okay. He opened his mouth, struggling to talk. "Shh...don't talk right now, just lie here with me." She sat in the chair next to his bed and leaned forward laying her head in the crook of his neck and her arm across his waist. She was careful not to touch the small area of his chest that had been burned. She would call the doctor in a moment to let him know he was conscious. Right now she just wanted to enjoy for herself the fact that he was awake and going to be alright.

Three days later, they were getting ready to leave the hospital, when Regina showed up to visit.

"So I hear they are letting you go home today?"

"Yep, I'm good as new."

"It's more like he's driving all the nurses crazy," Mary spoke out. "He won't follow any of the rules."

David folded his hands over his chest defensively, "That's not true."

"Really? How many times yesterday did I have to scold you for taking off your oxygen?" Mary scoffed.

"That's because I can't kiss you when I have that thing over my head."

Regina playfully rolled her eyes at the two of them. "It sounds like he's definitely feeling better."

Regina crossed the room to lean on the window sill, then starting digging through her purse. "I know that you two are eager to get out of here, so I'll get right to why I came here for." She found what she was looking for and held her hand out to Mary Margaret. Mary opened her hand and Regina dropped a key into her palm. Mary Margaret recognized it immediately.

"The key to Misthaven," she said quietly before looking up at Regina with a question in her eyes. With everything going on with David, she hadn't really taken the time to consider the possibility of Cora's death meaning she could move back home.

"I don't think I can live there anymore, and honestly it's never really felt like home should. Not the way it was your home anyways. It belonged to your mother, now it should belong to you."

"I don't know what to say." Mary was so thrown by the gesture. If she was honest with herself she was still getting use to the change in Regina. She had always known that the persona Regina projected was not a true reflection of her heart, but interacting with this new person made her feel a little off balance.

"You don't have to say anything. I will have all my things out by the end of the month." Regina pushed herself up from where she had been leaning. "You two take care," she said awkwardly, before heading for the door. Mary Margaret grabbed her before she could make her escape and pulled her into one of her crushing hugs. Regina didn't quite return the hug, but did lightly pat her back. She smiled knowing that was as good as a hug with Regina.

Mary Margaret and David returned home to the farm where she quickly took up the responsibility of nursing him back to health. She monitored his pain medication and did her best to keep him from overusing his voice. She changed the bandages to his burn. Twice a day she would heat up water for the ceramic inhaler and help him with the treatment to help his cough. He was the worst patient ever, always whining and trying to get out of having to take his medicine or do his treatments. She was quickly losing her patience with him.

"I seem to remember a time not too long ago, when you said you didn't mind at all being the patient, as long as I was the nurse," she said in exasperation, one afternoon when he was refusing his treatment.

"If I recall that moment correctly, it might have had something to do with the fact that said nurse was sitting seductively in my lap." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe if she did something like that now, I would be inspired to follow the nurse's orders."

She put her hands on her hips and sneered at him. "First, you appear to have forgotten a few details of that moment. Like how nothing happened except the pain of fixing the patient's broken nose, followed by unconsciousness. Second, the game has changed honey. The way it works now is you do this treatment like a good patient, without complaining, and maybe later, if you're lucky, the nurse might reward you."

"There seem to be an awful lot of maybe's and might's in that statement."

"Well, your other option is that I can call the hospital and have them send Nurse Ratched over here to help me."

That threat worked, and David relented and followed the rest of his treatment schedules as prescribed, with little to now complaining. Turns out his good behavior wasn't without its rewards. Within a few of weeks he was well on his way to a complete recovery and life was returning to normal.

David woke up one morning before sunrise, to an empty bed. Quietly he rose and went in search of his wife. He found her standing in the window of one of the guest bedrooms. The only light in the room was that of the full moon still shining brightly in the waning hours of the night. He crossed the room to her and put his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I think this room would make a good baby room. It's a nice size, it's the farthest from downstairs so it would be quiet, and it faces west, so there won't be any early morning sun. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like you've put a lot of thought into it already."

"I know it's still awhile until the baby comes, but it's not too early to start getting ready."

He took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "I know you've been avoiding talking about it since Regina gave you the key, but what about Misthaven? Do you want to move back there?"

"Would you even want to live there?"

He placed his hand behind her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, and I understand that is where you grew up. It's where your memories with your mother and father are. I will support whatever you decide." He touched their foreheads together and gazed into here eyes. "My home, my darling, is wherever you are."

She sighed as she pulled away from him and sat back against the window sill. She chewed on her lip as she contemplated what she wanted. David waited patiently as she weighed everything in her mind. Finally she looked up at him, "I have some wonderful memories from there, but my memories don't live there. My memories live in my heart, they will be with me everywhere. I think I want to start fresh with you Charming. I want the simple life we imagined together when I was first in jail. The one with lots of babies, and my hero husband fighting the good fight, and maybe me working with kids."

"Are you sure? We can have all that no matter where we choose to live. It's a beautiful place."

She leaned up and kissed her wonderfully, supportive husband, before replying. "Yes, I'm sure, but you're right, it's a beautiful place. I think I have some ideas about what to do with it, but I want to talk to Regina before I make any decisions."

He smiled at her and rubbed his hand along the small bump that was starting to show. "Well then, I agree that this will make a wonderful baby's room." What do you think, little one, should we pick out some blue paint?"

"Still insistent it's going to be a boy are you?"

"Maybe I think it's going to be a girl who's not going to let anybody tell her that she has to like pink, just because she's a girl."

The sweet sound of her laughter rang out. "Nice save, Charming."

Her laugh was stopped short by his lips closing over hers. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her body into his. They remained there, lips locked, as the sun rose over their home.

Several months later Misthaven Estates was flowing with people. They were there to celebrate the opening of the _Daniel Colter Home for Orphans_. Regina had been in support of the idea, and she and Mary Margaret had worked diligently the last few months to prepare the home and grounds to open. They had settled into a great team. Regina dealt with the administrative and legal duties, while Mary Margaret handled the transformation of the home into a space suitable to care for a multitude of children. Today, 12 children and 3 staff members were being transferred from the overcrowded orphanage in Boston.

Balloons and streamers were decorating the trees and the fence. The gardens were blooming with fall flowers and pumpkins. Children were running and playing around the lawn. The stables were open for pony rides. David and Mary Margaret watched the festivities from the balcony.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, you've done a good thing here."

Mary placed her hands on her protruding stomach. "Our baby came so close to having no home. No one there to love and care for them when we couldn't. Sometimes, I still can't think about it without breaking down. This helps, creating a place for those children. I want it to feel like a home instead of like an institution."

"It will feel like home because love will live here. You will love these children. You already do, and you will be a wonderful teacher to them."

She was just about to kiss her husband, for always knowing the best thing to say, when they were interrupted by the visiting director of the Boston children's home, "Excuse me, we are ready for the ribbon cutting. We just need to find Regina."

"I'll find her," Mary Margaret said. She kissed her husband lightly, "I'll meet you out front."

He watched her walk down the hall, waddling just slightly from the extra weight she carried. It's said that pregnant women have a glow about them, and his wife was truly radiant today. She had worked non-stop to get this place ready to open before the baby came. He let her do it without too much objection, because he knew that this was her way of finding healing, and creating something good from the tragedy. Still, he could see the exhaustion that she tried to hide from him. He hoped that after today she would agree to take these last few weeks before the baby to rest, without him having to tie her down.

Mary Margaret made her way through the entire house, with no sign of Regina. She was walking through the kitchen again when it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Robin either. With a knowing grin, she made her way out the back door and into the gardens. She weaved her way through the rose bushes to the small maze of hedges. This was the place she and Regina had always gone when they didn't want to be seen.

She came around the corner and her jaw dropped as she saw Robin, down on one knee, a small velvet box in his outstretched hand. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stop the shouts of joy that wanted so badly to erupt from her.

"Regina, I never thought I wanted this, but since I've met you I can't think of anything else. I know I'm not your first love. Your past has not been easy, but I'm not afraid of it. It's the path that led me to you, and I wouldn't change anything about you. You're an amazing woman. I love your strength, your smile, your resilience. I love you. The only future I want, is one with you in it."

Robin opened up the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Regina was completely speechless as she shook her head yes, and held out her hand. Robin slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Embarrassment filled Mary Margaret as she realized that she should not be watching this private moment. She stepped back, intent on slipping away unnoticed. Unfortunately her knack for clumsiness and her protruding stomach prevented that. The bushes rustled as she stumbled into them, causing the startled couple to pull apart and look up.

"Mary Margaret?"

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret managed to look contrite for about two seconds before she couldn't hold it in any more. She squealed, and moved her cumbersome body as fast as she could toward the couple, engulfing them both. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I can't wait to tell David."

"Of course you can't," Regina said sardonically, working her way out of the intrusive hug. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, they sent me to find you. It's time for the ribbon cutting." Mary Margaret reached for Regina's hand, admiring the ring. "This is gorgeous." She looked over at Robin, "You did good."

Regina actually smile at the compliment, before pulling her hand away. "You will not tell anyone about this, until Robin and I are ready to make the announcement."

"Oh, absolutely." Mary Margaret said, but the gushing smile on her face told a much different story.

Regina rolled her eyes, as she put her arm through Robin's "Any bets on how long before everyone here knows?" Robin laughed as he looked at Regina apologetically. Secretly he hoped that Mary Margaret kept to her reputation. He wanted the whole world to know this beautiful women had said yes.

Everyone was waiting as they exited the gardens and headed for the front door, where the bright red ribbon had been tied across the columns of the front porch. Regina and Mary Margaret stepped in front of the crowd. Mary Margaret held the oversized shears, as Regina addressed the crowd.

"I'd like to thank you all for being her today to help my sister and I celebrate this wonderful occasion. We are opening this home in honor of loved ones who taught us that we can live on past heartbreak to find hope again. It is our sincerest wish, that the children who live here discover that same truth, here at the Daniel Colter Home for Orphans." Regina nodded at Mary Margaret to cut the ribbon, failing to notice the pained look on her face.

During Regina's speech a sharp pain had torn through Mary Margaret's stomach and around to settle in her back. She smiled through clenched teeth as she struggled to make it through the ceremony. She successfully cut the ribbon as the crowd erupted in cheers and hand clapping. Another pain gripped her and she dropped shears, grabbing at her abdomen.

David had noticed the second his wife's face began showing signs that something was wrong. He had already begun making his way through the crowd to her before the ribbon was even cut. She was so relieved to see him as he bolted up the porch steps. She collapsed into his arms, and he picked her up and carried her immediately inside.

Regina followed him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay," Mary Margaret huffed through short breaths. "I felt a couple of pains, but they're gone now. The doctor said I would likely have some false contractions."

"Why don't you take her to one of the bedrooms upstairs and lay her down," Regina suggested to David. "Dr. Whale is here somewhere. I will find him and ask him to come look at her."

"Good idea." David carried her upstairs, while she protested the whole while that she was too big and heavy for him to be carrying and she felt much better now.

He laid her on the bed, sitting next her on the mattress. "Can I get you anything? Maybe a drink of water, or a cool rag?"

She did not have time to answer before another pain overwhelmed her, this one causing her to cry out in anguish. David put his arms around her and held her, not knowing what else to do. The pain receded, and she was beginning to relax again, when the feeling of wetness trickled down her leg. She gasped and pushed David off of her, so she could stand up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke, but it's too early. I still have three weeks. What if something is wrong?" Tears flowed as she was overwhelmed by fear. "You have to get me to the hospital, now"

He was trying to calm her down when Regina arrived with Dr. Whale.

Mary Margaret rushed the doctor, breathlessly speaking a mile a minute. "Thank goodness-doctor something's wrong-I can feel it-my water broke-the baby's coming-you have to help-we need to get to the hospital-"

The only thing that stopped the string of words coming from her mouth was the scream that followed as another contraction hit.

Dr. Whale gestured at David, who understood and gently picked his wife up and deposited her back on the bed. The doctor examined her before looking up at the worried couple. "She's right the baby is coming. It's too late to move her." He could read the panic in their eyes, "Listen to me, both of you. This baby is going to be just fine. This isn't the first baby I've delivered early, or the first one I've delivered that hasn't been in a hospital. We will see this baby safely into the world, I promise."

The doctor's confidence infiltrated the two of them, as they watched him take control and give out orders. He turned to Ruth, who had made her way to the room after hearing what was happening. "I need you to get me hot water and clean towels." She nodded as she left. He turned to Regina. "My bag is in my car if you would get it for me, and also have someone call for an ambulance to transport them to the hospital once the baby is born."

Robin was standing outside the door. He motioned to him to come in and pointed at David. "Your job is to take care of him." The doctor turned once more to the couple, "okay Mr. Nolan, kiss your wife good-bye for the moment."

Mary peered up at David, anxiety written all over her face. She knew men weren't usually allowed in the delivery room, but the thought of going through this without her husband filled her with apprehension.

"Are you sure I can't stay? It might be helpful."

"Trust me, fathers are never helpful in the delivery room. Ruth and Regina will be in here to attend to your wife and you'll be right outside if we need you."

David relented bent down to kiss his wife. "I love you so much. You can do this Sweetheart. You're the strongest person that I know. Just think, in a few hours we will be back together as a family of three." He kissed her one last time before Robin drug him from the room.

David didn't have to pace for too long up and down the hallway before his wife's cries stopped and a new cry penetrated through the walls. David leaned his forehead on the wall outside the room as emotion overtook him. The piercing cry, erupting in short, shrill spurts, was the sweetest sound that he had ever heard.

Hours later, David and Mary Margaret were comfortably ensconced in their hospital room awaiting word from the doctor on their baby girl's condition. Emma's preterm birth, and Regina's insistence had garnered her a private room instead of the maternity ward. Dr. Whale entered the room, followed by a nurse, carrying the precious, carefully cocooned bundle.

"We have thoroughly checked her out and in spite of her early arrival and low birthweight, she is completely healthy," the doctor announced, as the nurse gently handed the sleeping infant to her mother. "In fact, she's quite strong for such a tiny little thing."

"Just like her mother," David said, beaming with pride."

"So does she have a name?" the doctor asked.

"Mind if we come in? We'd like to know too," Regina and Robin added as they entered the room.

"Perfect timing," Mary Margaret smiled. She nodded at David to go ahead.

He took his wife's hand and placing his free hand on his daughter's head. "Everyone meet our beautiful princess, Emma."

"Princess, really?" Regina rolled her eyes playfully, her tone and smile a sign that she was just teasing. "I hope she doesn't turn out to be as big of a spoiled brat as her mother was."

Robin spoke up. "If I know David, she'll probably be even more spoiled."

The whole group laughed as David just grinned. He had no doubt about the truth of Robin's comment, and he didn't feel one bit bad about it. His little girl was going to have the whole world if she wanted it. The medical personnel excused themselves shortly after that, and Regina took a turn holding the baby.

David pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to Robin. He took it graciously as he gave them his sincerest congratulations.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mary Margaret chimed in. "Congratulations to you two as well."

"Congratulations for what?" David asked in confusion.

"I have asked this wonderful woman to marry me, and she agreed."

David slapped his friend across the back. "Well it's about time. I was wondering when you were going to get around to that."

Regina handed the baby, who was beginning to wake, back to Mary Margaret and then held her hand out to David. "Your wife, as usual, garnered all the attention, before we got a chance to tell anyone."

Mary Margaret looked at her sheepishly. "I'm so sorry Regina. I didn't mean to-"

Regina cut her off. "Of course you didn't. I was just teasing you."

Mary Margaret looked at her warily, still feeling incredibly guilty for stealing the thunder from her and Robin's betrothal. Regina laughed lightly at her perplexed expression. "David, you're really going to need to get your wife to lighten up a little bit."

As if sensing her mother's discord, Emma began to fuss.

Robin took Regina by the elbow. "I think that's our cue to exit."

David waved good-bye, as Mary Margaret gently bounced the baby in an effort to soothe her. David perched next to his family on the bed and held out his finger to Emma. She grasped his pinky in her hand, and immediately quieted.

Mary Margaret smiled up at him. "Look how she quieted. She knows already how much you love her, and how safe she is with you."

"I will always protect her."

Mary Margaret leaned into him. "Just like you do her Mama."

He kissed the top of her head. "You've done a fair share of protecting yourself."

"It's hard to believe that not too long ago I was locked in a jail cell lecturing you on how life wasn't a fairytale, and now look at us, we're living the happy ending. I guess you proved me wrong."

"We did it together, and that's how we shall do everything. You and me, and Emma, and how ever many more members we add to our family. We shall fight for each other, strengthen each other, encourage one another, and most of all love one another. That's how people rise above their circumstances to find their happy ending, Snow, they love each other."

He leaned back against the headboard, with his wife laying back against him, and Emma snuggled against her. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his family, his happy ending.


End file.
